Dominos in Line
by Angelic Lady
Summary: Who am I? A question G. Callen asked his whole life and never got an answer. Nell has the same question, but she doesn't look for an answer. But sometimes answers find us without really looking for them. The information guru Keelson leads them to some, which they will find in Washington D.C., where they meet the Gibbs and his team. (sequel - the first domino)
1. Prologue

I don't own NCIS or NCIS LA, only this storyline

 **Prologue**

Nells screams „G." as she sees the building explode. Her scream carries through the whole OSP and sends shivers down the spines of the agents, who hear her. It sounded so vulnerable, wounded and hurt like she lost the most important thing in her life. Close it was the second thing, but even if Lucas was more important to her, so does it still kill her to see the building with G in it, exploding in front of her eyes.

She falls to her knees crying, lets her tablet fall and grieves. But she still has hope. Until she sees his dead body with her own eyes, she will not believe that he is dead. But the explosion has rattled her to her core. It may be unprofessional to react that way during a mission, but she could care less at the moment. She can't and won't change how this affects her. In this moments she wasn't Nell the NCIS analyst, but the women, who saw the man she loves being blown up in front of her eyes.

Everything around her doesn't matter anymore. She doesn't hear, what happens. How Eric tries to get information's from the others to learn what happened and what their status is. She doesn't hear or see Hetty enter and walking to her. She doesn't even feel as her boss embraces her. Instead she replays the exploding building over and over again in her mind.

The question on her mind is, why he couldn't listen to her, to her gut feeling, because she knew that something would happen. It was him, who told her to listen to her gut in the first place. Should he be alive and kicking as she hopes, than she will give him a piece of her mind? She reaches the next stage and that is anger. Yeah, she is still sad and cries, but she is also angry at his impulsive actions.

Some moments in her head, from which she doesn't know, how long it was in real time, it felt like lifetimes to her. She tries to stop her head from working. Someone is calling her name, so she follows the voice out of her mind and learns it is Hetty, who was speaking. "Nell." she addresses her softly instead of Miss Jones. That is an indicator for Nell, how much of a mess she must look to others at the moment.

Nell looks at her boss, her mentor and somehow part of her family and asks her with her eyes, what she wants. She is ready for everything or at least so she hopes. But with Hetty's next words she gets her continuance back at least a little, let's not forget she saw the man, she loves getting blown up. "They are hurt, but alive." with that Nell's sadness vanishes and she gets a new impulse to act in her mind. She needs to see him, so she gets up and tells her boss with her eyes, what she has to do. The nod from Hetty is all she needs and it encourages her to go on with it. So she went on her way to see the man she loves, G. Callen.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

EDITED 01/04/2019


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own NCIS or NCIS LA, only this storyline

 **Chapter 1**

Nell was pissed. The whole way to the hospital, she thought about the things she wants to say to Special Agent G. Callen in behalf of his reckless actions. With an almost 20 minutes' drive it is safe to say that volcano Nell is almost ready to burst. It is funny, how fast worry becomes anger, after you have learned that the other party is save and sound.

She can't understand why he didn't listen to her. She told him, about her gut feeling, but he decided to ignore it. Okay, she knows, that he is almost desperate to learn, who he is and where his family is coming from, but does it matter so much to risk his life like that in the process. It hurts to know that he didn't think about the consequences his actions could have or what happens with the people he claims to love and what it would do to them should something happen to him, before entering the damn building.

What about her? What about Lucas and their family? Doesn't she matter to him? All those questions she asks herself as she parks the car in the parking lot. A single tear runs down her cheek, whether it is because of her anger or her current wounded state she can't say. She simple wipes it away, takes a deep breath and steps out of the car to search for her wayward boyfriend to give him a piece of her mind.

The emergency room was packed as she enters the hospital. Single-minded she walks to the counter, where an older nurse was sitting and working on her PC. "Where can I find G. Callen?" she asks, as she was sure she has the attention of the nurse.

"Are you family?" was the next question, a valid one.

Before his reckless actions today, Nell would have said yes, but she isn't so sure if he sees it that like that, not with the way he acted today. On the other hand, she was only the girlfriend and not the wife, so it would be a, no. But she ignores both arguments as she answers. "Yes." The rest isn't important at the moment. She simple wants to see him and assure herself that he really is ok. Not that she doesn't believe her boss. But seeing is believing after all and she needs to be sure, before she rips him a new one.

"Room 211, on the second floor, go right after you leave the elevator." the nurse tells her after a moment.

"Thank you." with that Nell was on her way to the mentioned room. Moments later she leaves the elevator on the referred floor. She stops for a moment to take a deep breath to compose herself a little, even if she is pissed, she still doesn't want to assault him like that in his injured state.

After some deep breaths she walks to the room. As she gets nearer she already can hear his voice. "Really, I have to stay overnight?" G asks in a more than pissed and raspy voice. It was his own fault in her opinion that he sounds that way; he shouldn't have entered the building in the first place.

"Yes, possibly more?"

"Why? I feel fine."

"You have an interesting definition of fine with two broken ribs, a concussion and light smoke poisoning." _So that is why his voice sounds like Darth Vader,_ she thinks to herself. His injuries make her heart heavy and in turn it ebbs her anger a little bit. Yeah, he was alive, but he got hit rather badly.

But her anger spiked again with his next words. "Doc I feel fine, I see myself out." he declared in a determined voice. _Oh, hell no,_ Nell thinks as she storms into the room.

As she enters he already was on his way to get up from his bed. Before the Doctor can disagree with his declaration, Nell beats him do it. "You will not." she declares as she stops in front of him with hands on her hips and a fierce expression on her face.

For a short moment Callen was shocked and stopped in his tracks. He admires her passion and he loves to see her like this, it always turns him on, if she would boss him around. He was sidetracked for a moment, but then he reminded that he was currently in a hospital, which he hates, so he starts to get out. But his little fire cracker stops him with her hands and maneuvers him with force back in to the bed. He has no idea, how she did that, but she pressed him back into bed. Where did her strength come from? "You will stay here. No arguments."

That pissed him off. Who was she to tell him, what to do? Only because they are a couple doesn't it mean she can decide those things for him. He was G. Callen and he hates if people tell him what to do, at least outside of the bedroom and she was no different in that matter. "You can't make me." he spites back.

Nell laughs, before she says. "Watch me!" her tone was stern and pissed. Normally he knew that tone would lead to an argument, which he probably would lose. But at the moment he was on pain meds after he outlived an explosion, again, and was currently trying to get out of the hospital. So of course he has other things on his mind and can't see the danger when it winks at him.

Before Callen can say anything to that, the Doc finally found his voice again as he declares. "I take it, you are the girlfriend?" Nell didn't turn around, but simple nods her head as she stares down her boyfriend. "Good, he really should stay here."

"No worries he will." she declares stern.

That was enough and his fast tongue got the better of him. "You know that I am your boss and still kicking, so I give the orders. Not you." he says challenging as he tries to get up again.

Other people would have taken one step away from G. Callen after such a statement. But she wasn't other people. No, she was Nell Jones, the analyst of his team and his girlfriend. At the moment she operates in the role of the girlfriend and as such she doesn't let herself be manipulated, like he wants. So she steps nearer to him and presses him back into the bed. "If you want to play it this way, I have to remind you that you have a boss as well and last time I checked Hetty likes me more than you, especially after a mission like this one, where you acted totally on your own without any orders from her."

Her little statement is accompanied by a stare that could literally kill. He gulps for a moment and hopes that she hasn't seen it, because the little Ninja, that is his boss can really be a force of nature, if she wants to be and many fear her. G was one of them, especially situations where he put himself in danger. But he wouldn't be G. Callen and accept things like that and roll over. Even if he knows that Hetty really likes her better then him, probably because she listen to her, he still would not show that he is a little scared. You don't show your hand like that. "True, but still I am not staying here." he declares brave, but his resolve is breaking.

"Oh yes you will." she tells him fiercely as he tries to get up again. This time she stopped him before he even had the chance to move.

"You can't order me, what to do."

"I know that, because if you would listen to what I have to say, you wouldn't be here in the first place." she says in a vulnerable, but hard voice.

Perplexed he looks at her. For the moment his resistance is forgotten and he takes a good look at her. In her eyes he sees the fire he loves so much, because she is angry with him, but he also sees that she is hurt. He hates to be the reason for that. "I am sorry." he says sincerely.

"I know, but why couldn't you listen to what I told you. I had a bad feeling about this." she really wants to know why. Deep inside her mind she feels insecure and alone at the moment, because she doesn't know where they stand in matters of their relationship, if he decides such things without considering her. Does he not see them as equal partners?

"Sorry Nell, but I had to do it. I …"

But she interrupts him. "I know you are looking for answers. Believe me I know the feeling." She probably is one of the only people, who knew how he feels. "But does that mean you can't trust me and my gut."

"Of course not! I trust you." he tells her before she can go on.

"You have an interesting way of showing that." she says sarcastically.

"Nell." he tries to reach for her hand to give her comfort and because he needs contact with her as well, but she has none of it. She takes her hand away, before they have skin contact.

She doesn't want the contact. It would deplete her anger and at the moment she wants to be angry at him to tell him, how she feels and how hurt she is, to make him understand what he had done with his actions. "You told me always listen to your gut, because your gut saved you countless times. But when I tell you I have a bad feeling about something you ignore it. Does my opinion matter that little to you?" she asks him as she looks with her vulnerable eyes at him.

"Of course not. On the contrary your opinion is more important to me than anyone else's." he tells her sincerely. She can see that he means it, but what is, that leaded to this action.

"What is it then? Is your life so bad at the moment, are the answers to the question so important to throw it away."

"Yes." he tells her without thinking. Not a good idea.

She was shocked by this, because she can't believe what she was hearing. Does he even know what he is saying at the moment? She needs it clarified. "Why is your life bad, because of me, because of Lucas?" her question was almost in a whisper.

That took him off guard, why is she asking this. Of course he loves to have her and Lucas in his life. They are his family and he loves them. They are the best things in his life. Without thinking about it, he gets up, even with the pain he feels in his chest, and reaches for her. The pain is not important at the moment. It is important to hold her in his arms and reassure her that she is important to him. "Baby, I am sorry, it didn't mean it that way, because my life with you and our boy is everything to me." He holds her close to give her comfort and takes a little bit form her. It also is a way of showing her, how he feels about her. To give his words more weight.

"But why did you enter the building?" she asks him again. She really needs to know that.

He sighs and takes a step away so that he can look into her beautiful eyes. "To maybe find some answers. I want … no I need to know, who I am."

"You know who you are … you are G. Callen … even if you don't know what the G stands for, that doesn't change the fact that you are a funny, smart, kind of guy, who is loyal to his friends and one hell of an agent. So why is it the rest so important?" she asks him. She knows some of the answers, because she herself would gladly learn, who she is? But she wouldn't give her life for the answers. In her opinion that is a too high of a cost. There must be more to it and she needs to know what.

Why must she be so smart, he asks himself? He loves her for it, that she is so smart and everything, but sometimes it drives him crazy. She always challenges him to face his fears and what bugs him. But he loves her and he wants to share everything with her, even his fears and facing them is hard for him, just like it is for everyone else. She needs to know, why he did, what he did, even if it would change, how she sees him. He doesn't like to look vulnerable to her. "When I look at Lucas I feel so happy and he makes my life so much better. But then I remember that someday he will ask me, about my name, who my parents are and I can't give him any answer because I don't have any. And it hurts to know, that he has no-one, should something happen to you or me. Who will take care of him, but more important who will tell him about us, who we were, especially if we don't know it ourselves. I don't want that he grows up like us." he tells her sincerely.

It breaks her heart that he feels that way, about himself. She can understand his reasoning, but it still would be much better wouldn't he risk his neck in such a way. Everything can be done in a different way or better in a more cautious manner. It is nice to know that he wants to give their son more information about his background, his life. But he has to watch his back, because otherwise he will not have any life left to live for.

She kisses him for a moment and he happily obligates. It was a short kiss, full of love and it was over much too soon. But their discussion isn't done yet. "You have to be more careful, because if you don't watch what you are doing, we will lose you and all your efforts would be for nothing. We don't want to lose you, Lucas and me, we need you." she tells him as she looks into his beautiful eyes, which reminds him of the ocean on a stormy day.

He can see her fear of losing him as clear as day in her eyes and he hates that he put that fear in those beautiful eyes. He vows to himself that he will do everything to never let her fear come true. "I promise you, Baby. I will be more careful in the future."

"Thank you … can you please go back to bed then." she says with a smile and a hint of an order, so that he knows that he shall better listens to her.

He smiles and says playfully. "Hey, I agreed to be more careful. We never talked about staying here." But he still claims back into bed. Not that he likes that he has to stay here, but he can see in her eyes that it would make her happy and for her he would endure it to stay in the hospital longer.

With a mischievous smile, she shrugs her shoulders and declares. "It was implied."

"I see." he tells her laughing. He loves their bander. It always was funny to watch their verbal ping pong, at least from the point of an outsider. The team has some good laughs because of their bickering in OPS in the last months. It still is professional, but at the same time very intimate and it always lifts the tension during heart ranching cases.

"Good." she gives him a kiss on the cheek as she asks. "Can I leave you here without you fleeing, while I collect our son form the day care center?"

He really doesn't want to stay here, but for her and Lucas he would, but under protest. "Yes. I promise." His tone told her that he only does it for her. It was a small win, but a win nevertheless; he can be so stubborn sometimes, but so can she. She takes everything that she can get.

With that she kisses him on the lips for short passionate moment, before she walks out of the room. He watches her leave and hopes that she and Lucas will be back soon. If he has to stay here, he at least wants his family nearby otherwise he will be bored out of his mind.

Not a moment after Nell left his room, someone else enters. One glance at her and he sees she was in a bad mood. So not good. Here comes the little Ninja. With crossed arms she walks to his infirmary bed. She holds something in her hands. He can't identify what, but that isn't important at the moment. Not when a lecture from Henrietta Lang was about to hit him. She probably will tell him as soon as she sees fit. "Mister Callen I am disappointed in your reckless behavior today. Not only did you act without my clearance, you endangered not only yourself, but your team as well for entering that building. You acted without thinking and didn't listen to someone, who normally has your back. Not only at work, but at home as well … But most of all you almost broke her."

Every other agent Henrietta Lang would have fired or transferred to another unit, because of a relationship with someone from his own team, but not him and for sure not her analyst. She strongly believes that work and love doesn't work well. It leads to complication, like it was displayed today. But the little boy Lucas, who somehow found his way in her heart, like he was her own grandson, needs his parents together. That doesn't to begin to cover the fact that G Callen became a better person, a better agent, because of the steady relationship with the short analyst. She knows that they are good for each other and she will back them up to anyone, who says otherwise. But today was a bad example against their relationship. She really likes Nell and she hopes that she never has to see her like that again. But with the impulsive action of this particular agent all is possible. Hopefully he will learn.

The last words of her lecture took him off guard. He broke Nell, what did he do, but most important how? He saw her just minutes ago, yeah she was pissed and scared for him, but other than that she appeared fine. So what didn't he see? He needs to know. "What do you mean?"

Instead of answering she gave him the tablet; she carried with her and opens a file. He looks at the screen and a moment later a video starts to play. What he sees rocks him to his core, Nell's screams his name and a moment later collapses at the same time as the building explodes. She was on the floor, crying. It never crossed his mind that she saw, how the building exploded. Even if he knows that she and Eric watch them over OPS, it never hit home that she could watch him die in front of her eyes either today or some other day.

He never wanted to cause her pain, but the look on her face was not only brokenly painful, but also empty. She utterly looked like her heart broke into a million pieces and even with her cleverness she hasn't an idea, how to put the pieces back together again. That he reads on her face. Only G. Callen risks his life this way and in the process it hurt someone he really loves, it has to be faith. Watching was too painful so he stopped the video and handed the tablet back to Hetty.

To see her like that broke his heart and for the first time in a long time a tear was running down his cheek. That moment he knew it wasn't important anymore to get the answers to his questions. His search and his not so careful actions in connection to that could cause her pain and he really doesn't want that. Even if he promised her to be more careful, he wasn't really sure whether he be able to fulfil his promise. But he will do everything in his powers to make it possible, now. She doesn't deserve to be treaded with nothing else but care and she is the most important person alongside Lucas to him. That showed him this video.

Hetty reads in his eyes that he understood and decided to be more careful. She only will believe it, when she sees it. Only time will tell. But it is a first step in the right direction. Let's hope it will take. "My work here is done. Get better soon Mister Callen and listen to Miss Jones. So please stay in the hospital." she declares nonchalantly.

"No worries there. I will do it." he tells her, because after what he just saw, he has some thinking to do. He learned a valuable lesson, even if they were a couple for some time, was it only now that he understood that being a couple means he has to consider her and their son, before he takes some actions, because they are effected by them. He decided that he has to let Mister Lone Wolf behind and accept that he really wasn't alone anymore.

He watches Hetty walk out of the door without another word. While he thinks about his actions, his live and his family. Yeah he has a family. _Is it really so important to answer the question, who am I?_ He doesn't have an answer to it, but decided that other things matter more.

* * *

An hour later Nell was back and she had Lucas with her. Callen was thinking deeply about what he learned today. He registers her entering only on the edge of his mind. Would he have looked up he would have seen on her face that she tried to put on a brave front for Lucas as she enters.

"Daddy." the energetic voice of his little son, who run to him and jumped on his bed, got his attention.

Callen looks up and catches him in time. With a smile he answers. "Hey buddy. How was your day?"

"Good. … Daddy hurt?" he wants to know.

"Just a little bit, but I will better in no-time."

"Good." with that he snuggles into his side and cuddles his daddy.

Nell watches the exchange with a smile and tears on her face. It almost happened that she never would have seen such a scene again. She is happy that, that isn't the case. Callen feels her eyes on them and looks up at her. After seeing the video it is clear as day for him now, what she has been through. He regrets it. "I am sorry." he tells her.

Without asking Nell knows, because of the look on his face, what he is talking about. She sees that he understood. From now on he will take her and their sons needs into consideration, so that they can be a real family with equal rights as parents. Good an old dog can learn some new tricks. Instead of answering and without thinking what she is doing, she kisses him.

Of course Lucas has to look up in the moment as their lips connect. It was an intense, passionate kiss full of love and promise to each other to be save. Their sniggering son breaks them out of their blissful exchange. He looks at them with a huge smile as he said. "Know it." He was clearly happy that his parents were together, even if he not really knows, what being together means. Nevertheless he is still happy about it.

Affectionate Callen ruffles his hair. Even if he sees it as clear as day that he is happy about this new development, he still wants a verbal confirmation. "Are you ok with this buddy?" he asks his son. In his heart he also wants an approval from their son. They kept their relationship a secret from him until now.

"Yeaaaah." was their sons overeager answer, like he waited for it to happen and wanted to say what took you so long.

"Good."

"Family?" Lucas says.

"Yeah, baby we are a family." Nell says and after a moment she adds. "No matter what happens!" Because she knows that Callen would take it to heart and make it possible.

It was silent for a moment, before Callen asks. "Will you stay here?" If he has to stay here, he at least wants to be, as comfortable as possible, for him that means having his family in reach and close by.

"Nothing could keep us away." she answers and she means it. Those two men are her world. Being together with them is everything she wants. Nothing else compares to it.

"Good." with that they three of them get comfortable. Callen lets his head fall on to the pillow, while his son uses his chest as a pillow as he cuddles him. Nell on the other hand takes the seat beside the bed and takes his hand to reassure her that G still is here. With her other hand she draws small circles on Lucas back.

As the nurse enters the room later, to take a look at her patient she has to smile. The picture was so nice. The family was cuddled together so that all three of them touch the others somehow, as if they want to feel the presence of the others in their sleep. It was a postcard moment and the nurse couldn't resist taking a picture with her iPhone. After a short check-over of her patient without waking anyone of the three she leaves the room again. But she would come back. She has to give them a picture after all.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

EDITED 01/04/2019


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own NCIS or NCIS LA, only this storyline

 **Chapter 2**

It has been two weeks since the incident, because you can't call walking into a building that explodes shortly after, an accident, and today is the party for Lucas second birthday. Callen healed nicely, he was released from the hospital the next day after he pleaded with Nell and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. It helped that he used his son in the same way. He wasn't ashamed to use him in such a manner, besides he promised Lucas to help him one time against his mother. Quit pro quo and all that.

But he still had to stay at home for some days, because broken ribs aren't something that heals easily. That is the reason, why he is confined to his desk at work, which he started up again, a week ago. He couldn't stay at home anymore, so he begged Hetty to let him come back to work. Who knew, what Callen would do if he would stay at home longer in such a bored state. That literally screams chaos and trouble, Hetty is aware of that. That is why Hetty let him work again sooner then he should according to the doctors.

The party was in full swing and Lucas was happy, that was readable all over his face. The whole team was there; Sam brought his kids and Michelle. Kamran and Aiden like Lucas very much, even if they are way older than him, the feeling was mutual. He looks up to them. Some of his friends and their parents from the daycare center were invited as well. In the beginning Callen wasn't so convinced that it was good idea to invite them, because of security matters, but his smart girlfriend already had a plan in mind.

His identity still was a secret, he was an undercover agent after all and anonymity was everything. Nell's solution was to give them a lie based on trues. His mentor Gibbs would say rule 7, always be specific when you lie. That is the reason, why he currently is called Greg Jones. It is way easier to explain than a new name, for which they would have to create a whole agenda to make it work. It still was a little strange for him to be called Greg, because it is probably the first time that one of his identities used a name with a G. Never let he create an agency, he worked for, a new identity with first name that started with that letter. That was too close to home for him. But this works and it could be his name for all he knows.

On the other hand he likes being called Jones. For him that means they are a married couple, even if isn't true at the moment. But it is something he pictures during the occasional sleepless night. He still has insomnia, but since Nell and him were together and share a bed it diminished immensely. Now he only has them, if a case is difficult or too close to home with kids involved or such. In the beginning he questioned, why she has such an impact on him and why he could sleep so easily with her close by. It simply bothered him. But after some time he accepted that it probably has something to do with not being alone anymore.

As he steps into the house to get a beer for himself, he thinks about Nell and asking her to marry him. He wasn't a sappy type of guy, but since he decided that he wants to marry her someday, soon, if he has a say in it, he pictures their wedding. They would marry in the backyard with all their friends. She would wear a beautiful dress that would take his breath away and he probably couldn't wait to get off of her. Yeah G Callen wants a-happily-ever-after with Nell Jones.

But he knows that he has to give her more time. Not that she would say no, but bringing her to move in with him was already hard. To take the next step could be too soon for her, she is a planner, a logical person, who thought over every step very carefully, and she doesn't want to rush things, because she is afraid it would break. But he still dreams and plans the way for a perfect proposal. So that he was ready for it, when he feels it was time to make a move.

With a smile on his face he took the beer out of the fridge, opens it and takes a sip. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Sam has followed him inside. Normally he wouldn't let his guard down like that, but with his family in his house, who always has his back, he feels content. So he was a bit startled, but didn't show it, he is an agent after all, as Sams asks. "Why are you smiling like that?"

With a shrug of his shoulder he answers. "Nothing." Sam doesn't believe it, but he let it slide. He knows that G would come to him if he wants to talk and it also was as clear as day to him that his partner was happy. Finally after five years of being partners he sees that G is happy and had found someone that made him happy. As a result Sam is happy.

Sam took a look around the room and he still can't believe what he sees. G Callen has furniture in his house. In the living room was a couch in front of a TV of all things, considering Callen prefers to read for entertainment that is shocking. There was a dining table for at least six people and in one corner of the room there was a playpen for Lucas with all his toys. It looks like a family home that made it a little alien. "I can't get used to this."

For a moment Callen was perplexed until he followed Sam's sight. His eyes land on Lucas toys and he has to smile. "Tell me about I never thought that I would have a kid."

Sam laughs, because his partner slightly misunderstood him. "Yeah that as well, but I mean the furniture. You have furniture. You are growing up." Sam teases him.

"Oh shut up, it wasn't that bad." Callen defends himself. Even if he knows that it was as bad as his partner made it out to be. Considering the reaction Nell had as she stepped over his threshold the first time. She was shocked and couldn't believe what she saw or better what not? She literally rubbed her eyes to figure out, if she was hallucinating. It would have been funny if someone else had been on the end of that joke.

"It was. You were the poster boy for hermit with your bedroll and one bag of clothes."

"That was all I needed." During his time in foster care he learned fast, that mortal possessions mean nothing. You can lose them easily and they get damaged fast. But more important they don't give you love or affection. They are just possessions, nothing more. He still believes that, but with a child you really need more things to transform a house into a home.

Sam knows, what he wants to say with that. His partner may have never spoken about his time in foster care or what it was like, but he could read in his eyes what G had been through. So he changes the topic. "How are things between you and Nell now that Lucas knows?" he wants to know. He knows from Lucas that he likes his parents together. They talk with each other, Sam was the cool uncle after all, a role G has with his own kids, so he likes this new role. But he still wanted to hear it from the side of the kid's parents.

Not that he really believes that he would talk about it. But Callen has the talent to surprise him. "Good, really good, we don't have to watch, what we are doing anymore. It is refreshing and he loves it." Callen answers as he looks out of the window into the backyard. There his son his currently playing tack with his friends and his smile is contentious. "He is happier now, more than before like that was his biggest wish that I and Nell are together." His confession was so open and that surprised Sam. Having a kid changed him for the better. Sam smiles, because of that.

"So what happens next?" Sam curious wants to know.

"We will see." was Callen's vague answer. He never was one to give away his dreams.

Ok, he doesn't want to talk about it, so Sam will not press the matter further. But in G's face was written that there will be a future for them. Sooner or later he will tell his partner about it, but for now G keeps his plans to himself and Sam accepts that. A conversation between Sam and Callen is like a well-choreographed dance, you have to know when to lead and when to follow. But Sam still knows that G has planned to keep Nell and Lucas in his life as long as possible, which is a good thing in Sam's book.

Before he can say anything Sam and Callen's phones ping at the same time. They look at each other perplex. Normally they only get messages at the same time if a new case comes in. Not a good moment. Callen doesn't want a problem at work that would mean for him that he possibly misses the birthday of his son, that doesn't sit right with him. But he doesn't have a choice and they know it.

So they take their phones out and look what they got. It was a message, without thinking about it, they open it. It was video file. After a moment they see a face on their screens they haven't expect to see. The voice of Keelson tells them. "If you see this then I am dead and couldn't warn you in person. It was timed to be delivered some weeks after my death to keep my chasers off track." At that they look for a short moment at each other, not sure if they really want to know the rest of the message from beyond the grave. Both agents are sure that they will not like what will follow. "My last job was to gather as much information as possible about Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and the people connected to him." _Oh so not good_ , Callen thinks. "During my search I found some interesting information's about Nell Jones, Lucas Jones, Timothy Mc Gee and you, Mr. Callen. I don't have enough time to explain it more, but I have to warn you. My customer the Reynosa Cartel has an open bill with Mr. Gibbs and they will do everything to hurt him. That is why the listed people as well as a Mr. Gibbs Jackson should be careful. You probably ask yourself why you should believe me." That was exactly the question that was on Callen's mind. "I may be a criminal, but I hate it when children are involved and after I learned about your son and the possible danger he is in, I decided to help or better push you in the right direction so that you can take counter-measures. So I did a good deed and wish you a good life." with that the screen goes black.

Without waiting for Sam to say anything Callen steps to the door into the backyard and yells. "Nell, Hetty, a moment please."

Both women as well as the rest of the team look at him. They all know that tone, something has happened. They look at their team leader at the moment and not at the father of Lucas. Good, he has their attention, but he turns around to step back into the living room, where Sam still was waiting with a stressed face, to keep the following discussion from prying eyes. That tells him that they shall follow him in. The civilians don't need to know, about their real job.

A moment later the team and Hetty enter. "What is it Mr. Callen?" Hetty asks as the boss.

Instead of answering Callen handed them his phone so that they can replay the video message. He watched them as they watch the message. The team was worried, angered and concerned. But it was Nell's face that almost broke his heart. He can read as clear as day that she was worried about their son. He was just two years old and this is the second time that his life is in danger. But the anxiety level is higher for him then for her, because Nell was in possible danger as well. That is why he is worried that he probably could lose his family. No, he will not let that happen. Yeah, he was on that list as well, but in his opinion the lives of Lucas and Nell matter more, so he always would put them first.

"What are we going to do?" Nell asks the team.

"We need more information Miss Jones." Hetty answers. They all nod. They need so many questions answered. Like what is the connection between Gibbs and the rest of the listed people? Who is the Reynosa Cartel? And what do they want from him and them? That brings Hetty in action. "I am sorry to say that, but I think we have to leave early, Miss Jones."

"Of course I will send the guest away by telling them that we have family emergency and …"

Hetty stops her with her hand. "You will do no such thing my dear. Young Mister Jones has a right to let his birthday party happen without any interruption." The young boy has already experienced so much pain in his young life that he doesn't have to lose the good experiences as well.

"But …"

It was Callen, who answers her instead. "She is right, Nell." Nell looks unbelievable and a little bit accusingly at him. He isn't quite sure why. "The team will go into OPS and start searching for answers."

"The team?" Nell wants to know, before he can go on. The rest of the team watches them carefully without interrupting them. It isn't their place to step in after all.

"Yeah I will stay here. We don't know, who the threat is, so I will not let you and Lucas alone. You are my first priority." he declares in a hard voice. It tells Nell that he is worried for her and it warmed her heart that he cares so much for her. To put her even before his works, means everything to her. For G it isn't even a contest between her or his work, because Nell and Lucas will always come first for him. That is the case since they become his family. They look intensely at each other and tell the other through their eyes that they love each other. Something they haven't voiced yet, but still know it is there, because they feel the love of the other without being told.

The tension in the room is high and all can feel it. But they don't want to walk away to give them a moment alone, because they have a feeling that it would break the tension and interrupt their moment. At least all but Hetty have that feeling, as she states. "Let's go. Mr. Beale I want as much information you can find on the Reynosa Cartel ASAP. Mr. Hanna, Mr. Deeks and Miss Blye we see each other in an hour at OPS." then she turns to Callen and says. "I will inform you and Miss Jones as soon as I have any valuable information and what we do next."

"Thank you Hetty." with that they are on their way to collect their things or in Sams case to collect his family and bring them home, before he goes back to work.

The only two left in the room are Callen and Nell. As soon as they are alone they walk as fast as they can into each other's arms. It is good to have her in his arms it gives him the feeling that he can keep her save and she feels secure their. "I promise you, Baby, I will keep and Lucas save."

"I know." was all Nell said as she closes her eyes and lets him hold her, before they go back to the party with a brave face for their little boy. He doesn't need to know, what is going on at the moment.

* * *

Sometime later on the other side of the country at a bureau that was similar, but still different than OPS someone is working in her lab, listening to her music, while her babies work their magic on their current case. Abby Sciuto was currently drinking her third Caw-Pow and she was as energized as expected, because of it. She was currently trying to identify a victim, a marine who was found two hours ago in a trashcan with dog tags from someone else in his hands. The blood on them told the agents that they were taken off violently. But they have no idea, who he was and the search of the military database takes time by number.

A Bing got her attention. "Yeah." she says as she walks to her baby and looks what it has found. It weren't the results she wanted, but an alarm was triggered. She takes a closer look by activating the program that was the reason for the alarm. What she found wasn't good. "Oh, oh." with that she turns around and left her lab running.

Moments later she reaches the elevator to bring her up to the bullpen. Agitated she pushes the button several times to take her up. Not that it would get the elevator to move faster, but it helps her mood. As soon as the doors close she starts to pace through the tiny space in the elevator. The elevator isn't as fast as she hoped. The doors were barely open before she stormed out into the bullpen, yelling. "GIBBS, GIBBS, GIBBS."

At his desk Gibbs was currently going through the evidence they collected at the crime scene. As he hears Abby's worried voice, he looks concerned up at her and gets up to meet her halve way. "Abby stop."

"Gibbs."

"Calm down."

She takes a deep breath, before she looks at him again. "We have a problem." she tells him.

"I gathered as much, but stay focused. What is it?" with all the others he would have already given them a head slap. But Abby always had a special place in his heart, she reminded him of Kelly. But things will change.

"Someone activated my search alert for the Reynosa Cartel that I implanted in the search engines of other agencies." she tells him.

That is not good. Since the Reynosa Cartel declared their personal vendetta against him, he and Vance decided to keep everything in house. So that another agencies was looking for the cartel only means problems for the NCIS. There is a reason, why he hates other agencies and working with them. "Which one?" he wants to know.

"The alert was triggered form our own agency."

"That is not bad." he tells her, at least they can keep it in house this way, even if the person shouldn't be informed about the case in Gibbs opinion.

"It was the branch from LA. 10 minutes ago Eric started his search for the cartel and I don't have any idea why."

Gibbs sighs. That complicates things. He knows that Eric only would search for it, if his boss Hetty would give him the order and when Hetty has a bone, she rarely lets it go. Not that he hates working with her, he likes her and they go for drinks, if they are in the same city, it just complicates things. They feel connected, because both of them consider G as a son. "I talk with Vance don't worry." with that he kisses her forehead and makes his way to the director's office.

Moments later he reaches the office of his boss. He greets the secretary. "Pam I let myself in." he tells her. Without a word or a knock at the door, he enters the office of Vance, like always when Gibbs storms in like that, his boss looks irritated at him. What is it this time? Vance asks himself. He hates it, when Gibbs storms into his office like he owns it. Sometimes he questions, who the director is, him or Gibbs. Even if he has the title and gets the paycheck it not always looks that way.

Without waiting to be greeted or acknowledged he tells him. "We have problem. Henrietta Lang is searching for information on the Reynosa Cartel." Straight to the point, why waiting for the unavoidable it only costs time.

That information is rather troubling, what has Hetty lead to do that. They wanted all information on a need to know basis. But Hetty's team is good, especially with undercover work; maybe they can make use of that. She must have a case involving them. "That could be good." was his short angered answer.

"Are you sure about that?" Gibbs wants to know.

"They are good agents."

"I know I worked with Callen on different occasions." Gibbs says. Since they know each other they worked sometime in Russia and Serbia together. They were good friends and in some ways Gibbs thinks of Callen as a son. Only McGee has a similar status. Gibbs doesn't know why, but since they work together he connected with him differently than with Tony. That is the reason why he works him sometimes harder as Tony or is harder on him.

Ok, he may be have claimed Tony as a son as well, but that is because his team is like family to him. They are his family, they all are his children. But somehow Tim feels closer to Gibbs heart, even if he can't explain why. Unfortunately because of his actions it doesn't seem this way from the outside. Not that Gibbs knows that now, but it will all come to light soon.

"So where is the problem?"

Gibbs didn't answer; he just looked at Vance and tells him with his eyes that he doesn't want his private involvement in the case be known to the whole agency. It is his own fault, why they have those problems now. Killing Pedro Hernandez all those years ago, has to bite him in the ass sometime. He feels guilty about it, but at the same satisfied. That are his thoughts and nobody needs to know them. He doesn't want his dirty laundry known to the whole agency. Considering it could get him in more than just simple trouble, even with the protection of Vance.

The director understands him clearly and can respect that. But more people involved still could help to clear the problem up sooner than later. He really wants this to be over soon. It is a black point, one of not so many on his otherwise white vest and that is why he wants to get rid of it. So he would meet him in the middle. "I think it would be good, if we bring Agents Callen's Team and Hetty here to combine our forces." But only them so they still can keep it on a need to know basis.

Not the answer Gibbs wanted to hear, but he knows that Vance will decide like he wants so he sighs defeated. "If you say so." was his answer, because what else can he say to that.

With that director Vance gets up. "Follow me." he tells his senior agent as he leaves his office in the direction of MTAC. Moments later he was at the retina scanner with which he gets entry to the room. He scans his eyes after he sees out of the corner of his eyes Gibbs is at his side, he is satisfied that he listed to him. Good, he thinks. A ping confirms his identity and the door opens.

Vance steps through the door into video conference room with Gibbs hot on his heels. As he enters he tells the agent, who operates MTAC. "Contact me with the LA office. I need to speak with Henrietta Lang." With that he steps in front of the big screen with Gibbs on his side and waits.

He doesn't have to wait long, after a moment the screen comes to life. As soon as the connection is established Hetty asks. "Director Vance, Gibbs what can I do for you?"

He looks at her and says. "It looks like our current cases are connected to each other."

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

EDITED 01/04/2019


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own NCIS or NCIS LA, only this storyline

 **Chapter 3**

It was weekend and that meant that the L.A. office was almost empty. As Eric went to his workstation to start his search for the Reynosa Cartel, only a handful of agents were in the house, working on some cases. That means for him that he will not be overly distracted. Ten minutes after he started his search, his computer made him aware that he had an incoming call form Headquarters in Washington D.C. Which in itself wasn't problematic, but with it being Saturday it let his alarm clock ring. Did something happen that affects the team, he asks himself. But without taking the call he wouldn't know.

Like it was protocol he picked up his work-phone and dialed Hetty. Only after one ring she picked up, she must have waited for his call, even if it was for a different reason. "Mister Beale I gather you found something?"

He sighs. "Not really, but HQ is trying to reach us."

"I will up in a moment." she answers and hangs up with it. In her voice he can hear that she finds it as strange as him. He was apparently on the right track, even with him being, only the tech operator of the team, he has done his job for a long time and picked up a gut feeling for the happenings inside the agency. He works along the best team after all.

While he waits he readied the big screen for her. Only a moment later she entered OPS and declared. "Go ahead Mister Beale." with that he activates the screen and the connection establish.

On the other side of the connection was not only the director like Hetty would have guessed but his lead agent Gibbs of the MCRT as well. He is the only one she never called Mr. Gibbs, but simply Gibbs like he wants her to. All because G. Callen feels like child to both of them which put them in their respective roles of mother and father and in that formality wasn't really needed. "Director Vance, Gibbs what can I do for you?" she greets them.

"It looks like our current cases are involved with each other." he tells her and that let her alarm bells ring, because the only thing they were currently working on was the message form Keelson. Something bigger is going on here she doesn't know of and she hates nothing more than being in the dark about something. Without talking she will not learnt something new.

"I am guessing you are talking about the Reynosa Cartel otherwise Gibbs wouldn't be at your side." Hetty gives back. For short moment she can see surprise on the men's faces could it be that she was wrong. Of course she was right, but both men were surprised that she knew about Gibbs involvement, but with Henrietta Lang, you never know.

The question is; what exactly does she know? How far goes her Intel. It is always good to start at the beginning. "Why are you interested in the Cartel?" Vance wanted to know.

For a moment she thinks about her answer. As an old spy from older, more dangerous times, the cold war, sharing information is never easy. You never know what you give away and what it will cost you, even if the person is your boss and the current director of your agency. You simply never know. After considering all the pros and cons she decided that it would be a good way to get more information by giving them the truth of the things she knows. "We received a video message, while we all were attending a party from Eugene Keelson. He informed us about the threat the Reynosa Cartel symbolizes to us. As you know he was one of the best intelligence dealers on the shadow market."

Vance recognized the name. "Wasn't he the reason that Agent Callen entered a building that exploded only moments later?" He wanted to know.

"That is correct." she answers with a sigh.

"A party?" Gibbs asks out loud and then he remembers something. Callen told him while they talked a week ago, after he made his customary I-am-still-kicking-call after the explosion, that they would have Lucas party for his second birthday on the coming Saturday, meaning today. "You were at Lucas birthday party at the time?" he answers his own question before she could.

Hetty wasn't surprised that he knew about the party. "Sadly yes."

"Why sadly, Hetty, what happened?" Gibbs wants to know. He tries to hide his worry for his friend and his young family. With G being his son, Gibbs considers his new family part of his own and as such he wants to keep them save.

That was something the director as well wanted answers. "What did the message say?" he wants to know, because he has the feeling that it is connected to it.

"According to the message the Reynosa Cartel is looking for information on you Gibbs and on ways to hurt you." she tells them and makes a break to gather her thoughts.

"Yeah, we know that." he says with a sigh.

"I figured, but what you don't know is that you aren't the only one, who should be careful according to the message." Hetty goes on.

"Who?" Gibbs and director Vance want to know at the same time. Until now Gibbs was the only target, they knew of, because of his past with them. That other people were on the hit-list doesn't sit right with them and it changes the board they are operating on, drastically. They need to take care of this threat soon.

"Nell and Lucas Jones, Agent Callen, Agent McGee and a man names Mr. Gibbs Jackson. He is the only one, we don't know. But all of them are connected to you somehow." she informs them.

"You can stop looking, the last name points to my father." was Gibbs first respond to the list, even if they mixed up his name. His mind described a connection between the people on the list as family, but what is the connection to him. There has to be some sort of link. Never forget rule 39, there is no such thing as a coincidence and this smells like setup.

"Ahh, that leads us back to you. I believe Agent McGee is on your team?" she asks him. She is trying to work on a connection in her head as well. For that she needs all the information's she can get.

"Yeah and Callen was my partner years ago." he tells her. He follows her way of thinking. The director on the other hand lets them work it out together. They are two of his best people so if anyone can figure it out it is them. All he has to do is wait and watch, maybe give input once in a while to stir them in a different direction, should they stuck somewhere.

"And Miss Jones is Mr. Callen's girlfriend." was one of her conclusions.

But for her that isn't the only one way of thinking. What is if Nell is really the connecting factor and Callen only becomes part of it, because he is her boyfriend? That is a likely scenario, because even if Nell tries to hide that she is adopted and almost in a similar boat as G. Callen, doesn't that mean Hetty doesn't know about that fact. She was Henrietta Lang and as a spy she learned a trick or two. She also made it her business to know as much as possible. Only this way you survive as a spy. Could there be a family connection between her and Gibbs, one neither of them knew of. Because on the contrary to a family connection between G. Callen and Gibbs the age difference fits, he must have been 18 at the time. But she keeps that to herself for now. Let sleeping dogs lie, for the moment until there is a way to test the theory.

"And Lucas as their son is connected to both of them. So he is in danger as well." Gibbs says grumpy. He hates it if children are involved in a case. He doesn't want to be the reason that G's son was put in danger. Besides the point that he considers him his grandson, even if he hasn't met the little boy in real yet, something Gibbs wanted to change by visiting G during his upcoming vacation. The one time he takes a vacation, but you do things for family, you normally don't do.

But all are connected to him, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he is the main factor. This all has to be about him. Hetty looks at him as she asks. "What does the Reynosa Cartel want from you?" Why beat around the bush, if you know where you have to look for something, go for it. That is what a good investigator is made of.

"That is not something we should discuss over the video channel." Vance puts in. After a moment of thinking he decided the best option it this case would be to bring them all together to Washington. "I order your team to Washington ASAP. Including Miss Jones and of course her son, because I don't believe Agent Callen would follow my orders, should I leave him out."

Neither Hetty nor Gibbs have seen that one coming. But both are on the same opinion that the relevant information's can be scared personal more freely. So it is a good idea. "Of course director, we will be there … hopefully tomorrow."

Director Vance didn't miss the 'we' in the answer. That means for him that she is coming as well. That fact gives him the possibility to change the working situation in LA a little bit. "Assistant Director Granger will be in the L.A. on Monday morning to stand in for you." This way Granger has a way into the office and Vance can work on Hetty to accept him as help, to take off a little of her workload. Not an easy task considering that Granger and Hetty have history with each other and not a good one.

That was not what Hetty wanted to hear, especially because it is Granger. But she hides her anger and dissatisfaction on her face. Obedience was ingrained into her mind set, as a good spy as well as solider she has to follow orders. She was one of the best, still is. Even if she doesn't work as a spy anymore, but her secrets have secrets and she uses all of them for her purpose as operations manager of OSP. "Of course." she answers with a gentle and calm tone. She will not let him take away her office that she vows in that moment and least of all she will not give it to Granger of all people.

Not that the director wants to replace her, but the events in the past showed him that she has her hands full with the agents, who work for her and to keep them save, especially one of them. Granger will only be her helping hand in matters of bureaucratic things. At least that is what he has planned. "Good than we see each other in Washington." Vance declares.

Before the operator on the other side of the country can cut the connection Gibbs says. "Hetty please tell Callen rules 40, 44 and most of all 45."

The director and Hetty know about the rules the agent lives by, but not what those rules mean. But Callen would, because Gibbs taught them to him, like he did with the rest of his team members or partners. It will tell him, how severe the situation is and that Gibbs is sorry that they are part of it, because of him.

"I will, Gibbs." Hetty answers and with that the connection determines. She turns around to her tech operator. "Mr. Beale activate the NCIS gulf stream for our flight. If the Director wants us in D.C, we will fly with style. I will not let the time go by sitting in a normal flight, where we can't talk about the case. Then inform the team and go home pack. I will inform Agent Callen." she orders him.

He nods and almost was back on his work station as he remembers. "When do you want to leave?"

She thinks a moment before she answers. "Have the team ready in two hours. We will start from the Peterson airbase." was her answer as she turns around and makes her way back to her desk to gather her things, before she can call Mr. Callen. On her wait out she tells Eric. "We see each other on the base."

* * *

For a moment both men stare at the black screen before they turn to each other. "Well that was informing." Vance concludes sarcastically, because the only new thing they learned is that there are more people on the radar of the cartel and not only Gibbs.

"Do you really think getting them involved is a good idea?" Gibbs asks them. Until this conversation he could have handled the threat of the Reynosa's alone with his team having his six without a problem, because he was the only target. Now everything is changed and as the cherry on top of it, he has to disclose one of his darkest secrets to them. Not really what he wants, but since the whole situation with Bell nothing went down like he wanted it. But he isn't someone, who accepts his faith and rolls over, by doing nothing. No, he will do everything he can to keep the others save, even if he has to give himself up in the process. That is the least he can do for them, because in his opinion, he is the reason for the whole mess in the first place.

"Yes. They are one of the best teams we have and the protection detail is way easier with all the targets in one place." Vance points out.

That is right, but that doesn't mean Gibbs has to like it. Considering it implies that Gibbs has to go to Stillwater and collect his father. He isn't looking forward to that particular discussion with him, because he would bet the boat he currently is working on in his basement; that his father would refuse. Talk about stubborn, but from somewhere Gibbs's own stubbornness has to come from. "I am on my way, but what about the marine in the dumpster?" he says defeated.

"I will call Agent Henderson, she and her team will take over so that we can concentrate on finding a solution for the current problem." Vance tells him. Hopefully they can solve this whole mess really soon, yesterday would be best.

"Ok." he answers. Not that he likes that, because he hates to give his unfinished business to another team, even if it is a simple case as this. "I will collect my father." Or better he will call him and tell him that he has to come visit him. The drive to Stillwater and back is too long. Maybe Ed will help him convince his father that he has to listen to him. In his head Gibbs calculates, when the LA team will be here. "And I tell the team to go home and be back here tomorrow at noon." he declares after a moment.

As answer Vance simply nods. That is all Gibbs needs before he leaves him and walks out of the MTAC to the bullpen. There his team was working, all expect Abby, whom was nervously chewing on her nails and bounces her feet while she sits on his desk. She was a rack. A moment later he reaches her and she gets up. "What will we do?" she asks him.

Instead of answering her, he yells. "DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva." all three of them look up from their work. He winks them to his desk and waits as the get up and walk to him. "We are going home." he tells them.

"But we about the case, boss." McGee wants to know.

"Henderson is going to take the case. So gather the evidence, label them and put them on my desk for her team to collect." he orders them.

"So we have the weekend off, good, maybe I can persuade my date to still go out with me." Tony says with a smile.

"I don't care, as long as you are back here tomorrow by noon." Gibbs declares.

"Why?" Ziva wants to know.

"Callen's team and Hetty should be here at that time." was Gibbs short explanation that told them absolutely nothing.

"Has this something to do with the Reynosa Cartel?" Abby wants to know. She always was too smart for her own good.

"Yes, but now enough with the questions, go get your stuff and leave." he tells them. With that they turn around to do just that. All expect Abby, who just stands there. "Abby go home everything will be explained tomorrow." Reluctantly she agrees to it and leaves it be.

He watches her leave the bullpen and his eyes land on McGee. In a short moment he decides that it probably would be a good idea to warn McGee beforehand, so that he isn't blindsided tomorrow. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Ziva and Tony already walk to the elevator and be on their merry way. Good, that gives him the possibility to talk to Tim without them trying to get involved. He walks to his desk and sees that he still was shutting off his computer. "Tim, can we talk for a moment."

Timothy McGee was a good agent. He learned much from his boss, who was more of a father to him than his own. One of those lessons was that should Gibbs call him by his given name something has happened that involves him. Especially because he never calls him that, he was just the stepson to Gibbs after all. So not good, but he still nods and gestures him to go on. "The LA team comes, because they received a message from someone who told them about a list of people, who are targeted by the Reynosa Cartel."

McGee waits for a moment if he gets more out of his boss. As he didn't tell him more, he asks. "Is the source reliable?" with Gibbs you always have to ask the right questions.

Gibbs sighs. "I don't know, but maybe you have heard from him, his name was Keelson."

That baffled Tim, because that really is a name he knows. In hacker circles that man is a legend. Supposedly there wasn't a source or information that this man can't find. That is all he needed to know, the source is reliable, considering that he himself wanted to buy his service some time ago. But in the end Tim decided against it, "Yeah I know of him and so I can tell you that information is good." he answers, but something is egging him on, he doesn't know why, but he has the feeling that he is connected to this list somehow. "Who is on that list?" was the logical next step for him.

Tim's mind always impressed Gibbs with only small parts of informations he can figure out a problem. Or at least knows, which question he has to ask, that made Gibbs smile. He always was prouder of Tim's accomplishments then Tony's somehow, even if he didn't let it show on the outside. He doesn't know why, but he stopped to question it. But with his answer he loses the smile again. "Besides me and my father the others are Callen, Nell, I think you know her, she is an analyst and their son Lucas are on that list." For a moment Gibbs takes a break before he goes on. That in it-self should have been enough evidence for Tim. "The last one is you." with that he looks him straight into the eyes. But hearing it makes it more real.

"Me. Why me?" Tim was perplex, what was the connection between all those people.

"That is what we are going to find out, but not today. Grasp your things and go home. Relax until tomorrow." he tells his agent. All Tim can do at the moment is nod and goes back to packing his things. Gibbs does the same, after some minutes they leave together for the elevator to get home for a good night sleep, because something tells them both, that it will be quite some time before that will happen again.

* * *

The party is slowly dying down in the Callen/Jones household. Only two of Lucas friends together with their parents are still in the backyard. But they already on the way to leave as well; as G. Callen finishes his phone call with Hetty. The new information's and orders don't sit right with him. But he will follow the plan, before he can tell Nell that they would leave for Washington today, he has to wait until all the guests were gone.

15 minutes later all the guests were out of the house. Nell was cleaning the veranda while Lucas was playing outside. For a moment he watches her from the veranda door, she is so beautiful and takes his breath away. Even if he hasn't told her in words that he loved her yet, he still tries to show it to her with his actions as does she. "Nell." he tries to get her attention.

She looks up. She sees in his eyes that he has news. But his guarded eyes don't tell her much, not a good thing in her opinion. "What is it?" she asks him.

With a sigh he walks to her, takes her in his arms and says. "Director Vance ordered us to Washington."

"Why?" Nell wants to know, because that can't be good.

"I don't know for sure, but I think that the situation is too sensitive to work on it from two ends." He also has the feeling that there is more to it and the only father figure he ever knew was in the middle of it.

"And Agent Gibbs works there." Nell points out.

"Yean and I think he is the reason for all this. I don't know what happened, but the message Hetty gave me from him points me in that direction."

"What was the message?" Nell wants to know.

"I told you that Gibbs lives by particular set of rules?" he asks her and she answer with a simple nod. "He taught me those rules, some are really helpful. But besides that they are also a way for an easy communication between people without others figuring it out, what they are saying." He makes a break, he doesn't know, how to explain the rest, so he needs a moment to sort his thoughts. Nell gives him all the time in the world, after their time together she knows when he is working through a problem in his head. Stress wouldn't be helpful at all. "There are over 60 rules, some are for work, but there are some, which are more important than the others, those are the ones around 40."

"Let me guess he told you to remember the rules from that range." she interrupts him.

He smiles down at his smart, beautiful girl. "Yeah, to be precise 40, 44 and 45, from those three rules 45 is the one that says, clean up the mess you make."

"That is the reason you think that it his fault." Puzzles always were easy for her logical mind and he loves that about her.

"Yeah."

"What do the other ones means?" she wants to know.

"You have to understand that those particular rules concern the family and their safety." He points and waits for a visual conformation to go on with the explanation. "According to rule 40 if it looks like someone is out to get you than they are and rule 44 is somehow connect to that, because is says first things first, hide the woman and children."

Ok, that tells Nell so much in so little sentences. The danger is real and they have to be save, even if the last rule sounds a little barbaric to her. "Rule 44 origins form a cave-man." she tries to lighten the mood.

It works Callen chuckles as he answers. "Almost, but I think that particular rule came from Shannon, his death wife." His is one of the few, whom Gibbs told about Shannon and Kelly, because he knew that G never would use it against him.

"Oh." she feels bad for the comment now. You don't talk ill about the death, after all.

"Don't fret. I think it wouldn't be a problem. But enough of this …"

He can't go on, before she interrupts him. "But you have to pack and get to the airport."

"The team was ordered to HQ meaning you to." he tells her.

"Yeah I know, but I will not let Lucas alone here with a babysitter. Not going to happen." Just like her, she will always put the safety of their son first. For G her safety is equally important.

"Sorry my mistake I should have told you that Lucas will come with us." Sometimes he forgets the important things to tell her, while she is in his arms. No wonder she is way too distracting for him to concentrate in a proper way.

"How did you manage that?" she wants to know.

"I didn't have to do anything, according to Hetty it was the Directors own idea." A surprising move on his part, but he would have tried to take his family with him, even without his orders. "So we have to pack, because in little less than two hours starts our flight." he tells her after a moment of gazing into her beautiful eyes.

"Okay." was her answer, but before she can go pack, she kisses him passionately, but also to tell him that everything will work out in the end as long as they are together. They reassure each other that they will fight this.

They break apart after a moment and go pack. Nell concentrates on their clothes and such, while Callen collects their wayward son. 20 minutes later they were ready and drove to the airport. The only one, who was looking forward to the trip, was Lucas, but he doesn't know that a Damocles sword hangs over their heads.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

EDITED 04/01/2019


	5. Chapter 4

**DS2010** \- I think as ex-partner of Gibbs, G Callen knows the rules, at least in my world it is that way. It is good that you like it and hope you can wait a little longer for the gathering in DC. But I hope you will like this as well.

 **bjq** \- As always a pleasure. I am always looking forward to your reviews.

 **Sibuna92** \- Of course I will continue this story, like I will do with every other story, even if it takes me longer. I am sorry for the long delay. It took me a while to work on the story line and being a mother got in the way.

* * *

I don't own NCIS or NCIS LA, only this storyline

 **Chapter 4**

Sometime later, up in the air, after Nell and G put their son down to bed in the back of the plane. It was almost eight after all, his usual bedtime. After the abrupt departure from their home and their hectic way to the NCIS Gulf Stream with the team he was tired. Not to forget his second birthday party, which was a smashing success, happened as well today, so sleep was welcome? He almost fell asleep during the dinner they had.

The talk during dinner was light. Without agreeing to it, the whole team including Hetty decided to wait for the young boy to go to sleep, before they would talk about their current case, another indicator that this wasn't only a team, but a family. Everyone has a role in it beginning with a dotting grandma, some eccentric like uncles in Deeks and Eric as well as a kick-ass aunt in Kensi. Not to forget the cuddly and dotting godfather Sam, who was proud to be chosen for the job.

It happened some months ago as Callen asked, about the godparents of his son and Nell told him with tears that he didn't have one. Simply because her adopted family didn't accept his existence and the friends she has, were not as close to her to entrust them with their son should anything happen to her. Even if it was sad it still made Callen smile, because it meant that he could make his best friend, his partner, his brother in all but blood, the godfather of his son. An idea Nell loved from the start, because she can't think about someone better.

With Hetty in the role as the grandmother of Lucas, it left only Kensi as the possible godmother to their son. But after they asked her, Kensi declared that she is touched, but the responsibility of a child without having her own life on track wouldn't be the best idea in her eyes. That is, why Lucas doesn't have a godmother for now, maybe they find a good new friend in the future, you never know. But they don't actively search, instead they accept that Lucas has one godparent, who would move heaven and hell for him, and that is enough for now.

The nightly ritual always happens the same way. First Callen reads him a bedtime story, than Nell would tuck their boy in. Sometimes they change it, but always the same is that they kiss him on the forehead again before they leave his room and tell him that they will see him in the morning as a promise that they always will have his back. Even with them on a plane they wouldn't change the routine. Children need a routine and Lucas life always will be turbulent in the future, so sticking to the routing is good.

The young parents went back to the team after they finished tucking him in. They were all sitting in a circle in front of the screen so that all can see the data Eric found. As they both were sitting again, Hetty took the lead. "So what do we have?" she asks the room, because it is her responsibility after all.

Eric the only one with the laptop at hand started to work his magic to show his team, what he found, starting from the biggest part to the smallest ones. "The Reynosa Cartel is one of the most powerful cartels in Mexico, which started it expansion during the 80ties. According to the DEA the cartel currently is expanding his distributing system on the American soil, especially the east coast. Step by step they eliminate the competition, either by killing or taking over their business." That wasn't anything good to hear, the drug problems in America will grow with that. But Eric still has more information he wants to share with his team. "The current leader is Paloma Reynosa" a picture about appeared on the screen. "She gained the position after her husband's demise, which was considered dubious by the members. Some of them even implied that it was her doing. But her success as leader stopped every bad word against her. Since then she could expand the influence of the cartel and she killed over a dozen people in Mexico, that are the only people we know of, there could be more for all we know. Everyone knows that she is responsible, but the people are too scared to speak against the cartel and her."

The common thought was that she is a beautiful, ruthless woman, a deathly combination apparently. "I found some case files with connections to the Reynosa Cartel, but only one I couldn't open." he goes as he activates the picture about the case. "This one" He points at the screen to emphasize his point. "it was about a drug dealer with the name Pedro Hernandez, one of the biggest members of the cartel at the time. But what happened to him, I can't say. The file is secured with the director's personal code." Eric looks at his boss as he says a little shy. "I could crack it, but I didn't want to get in trouble with Director Vance, not when we get briefed from him soon." He hopes that it was the right decision.

With a smile Hetty says. "Good call Mr. Beale, we don't want to cross the Director before we arrive."

G Callen was thinking about the implication, about the Director blocking the access to a case. That in combination with Gibbs rule 45 to clean up your own mess, doesn't lead to a good conclusion. This has to be the connection to Gibbs, but he wasn't sure yet. "Hetty do you know why the Director would block a case?"

"A good question." she says, but she has an idea about it and that doesn't sit right with her. "Such things only happen if the person wants to hide something." Her work as a spy has taught her that you always should accept the worst in people. In this case it means Gibbs; he has to be the connection and that means he is involved somehow. She looks at him and asks. "Did Gibbs rules give anything away?"

A sigh escapes Callen, because Hetty had the same conclusion as him and that made it probably true. Not something he likes. But before he can answer, Deeks wants to know. "What rules?"

"Agent Gibbs lives by rules he established in the duration of his life and he taught them to G." Nell answers for G.

"Which rules did he activate?" Sam wants to know. He learned some of the rules from his partners. That is why he is curious, where this whole mess is going as well as where it origins from.

"Three of his over 60 rules, but only rule 45 is important in this case. It says clean up your mess. That means that this Pedro Hernandez and Gibbs are connected somehow." G answers. _What did you do Gibbs?_ He asks himself, because he has a very bad feeling about this, but for now he keeps it to himself. No need to worry the others should it turn out to be nothing. Not that it feels like nothing to him.

Hetty can see that there is more, but she also knows that her agent wouldn't talk about it if she pressures him, if he doesn't come out with it on his own. So she lets it slide for now and changes the topic. "What else do you have Mr. Beale?"

Now Eric was embarrassed as he scratches his head. He didn't know if his boss would be okay with what he did next. So in quite voice he explains. "I searched on information about the people on the hit list, excluding our people."

Instead of scolding him for that, she was pleased with his initiative. That would be something she would have done as well. Information's are a worthy currency. They need to know as much as possible in connection with this whole mess. "What did you find?" she wants to know.

A smile starts on his face as he opens the first folder. "Even with Agent Gibbs information I started to search for his father, who is called Jackson Gibbs and not Mr. Jackson as we thought." A picture of an older gentleman appears on the screen. "He served in the United States Army Air Force during World War II. After he left the military he opened up a store in Stillwater, Pennsylvania, which he runs since then. He was married once, but his wife died of cancer and they had only one child." Another picture appears. "That is Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, ex-marine gunnery sergeant and snipper. He was deployed three times. Wounded during Desert Storm and received a purple heart for it. After coming back he started to work for NIS, now NCIS. He was married three times and divorced three times. No children."

The last part made G look up at the file, because there is something missing. As he looks at it, he sees that in his personal file only his three ex-wives are listed, but not Shannon. His gut is coming back, that they are getting closer to what they were looking for. But how did Gibbs achieve to have his first wife and daughter crossed off his personal file and what would that achieve.

"Something you want to tell us, Mr. Callen?" Hetty asks as she sees her best agent, who is like a son to her, study the screen intensely. He knows more than Eric has found with his search.

Another sigh escapes him, as he looks at his boss and says. "The file is incomplete." He really doesn't want to talk about this, but his gut tells him that he has to. But that doesn't mean that he likes to parade the blows his father figure has received in his life.

That surprised Hetty. Normally the personal files of the NCIS agents are very accurate, even if they try to hide some things, like Nell for example. She was better than others with it. But Hetty found out about her adoption. The new generation sometimes forgets about the hard copies, who still exist about things like being part of the foster care system. There is always a paper trail. The person only has to search deeper to find, what he is looking for. So what is a miss here? "Meaning?" she prompts him.

"He was married four times and had a daughter." G answers.

"What?" Hetty exclaimed because that are some serious holes in his personal file. She knows only the Director of an agency can edit them, so that has to be the case here. That is nothing she likes, why would the director hide one of Gibbs wives and his child?

"Yeah, his first wife Shannon and their eight year old daughter died during his time in Desert Storm." They were sad to hear that. No-one deserves to lose his wife or child. That he was a soldier on a tour at that time makes it even harder. "I don't know how, he never explained it. I always believed that they were the reason, why he started to work for the NCIS, because I think they were murdered" But how they were murdered G never knew and he didn't prey, some things are too personal and he couldn't figure it out otherwise. But his gut is making leaps now; the murder has to be the reason for this whole mess. He concludes that Pedro Hernandez must be their murderer. But G kept that close to the chest for now. Just like the rest, he doesn't want to hurt his only father by exposing his possible sins. Let's wait what happens in DC. "It was hard for him to mention them at all. I think I was one of the only people, who know they existed in the first place." G explains.

It should have been clear to him that his team would figure it out without him giving away what he suspects. "I think that is the connection with Hernandez." Kensi concludes after they all think a moment about it. It can't be a coincidence that the case file of Hernandez and the personal file of agent Gibbs are tempered with.

"I think you are right." G say, but that doesn't make it better. Callen knows how haunted Gibbs still is by the death of his wife and daughter. This can't be a good time for him, but he will help him as good as he can and keep his family save at the same time. Let's not forget Gibbs is part of his family.

"What else do you have?" Sam asks Eric. He can see, how G is affect by all of this.

Another picture appears on the screen. "That only leaves Agent Timothy Farragut McGee, adopted son of Admiral John McGee and Ellen McGee. We met him some time ago. He has a degree in Bio-medical engineering form John Hopkins University and a master degree of MIT in computer forensics. He is one hell of a hacker." Eric compliments him, not only did he met him, he and McGee stayed in contact and are good friends now. "Since 2004 he is part of NCIS Major Case Response Team, aka Agent Gibbs team." After a short glance at the file, Eric smiles and adds. "He apparently has the same birthday as Nell."

Only Nell, Callen and Hetty are interested in that. They are the only ones who know that Nell doesn't know who her birth parents were. It can't be a coincidence. But Nell doesn't want to explain it now and here, so she tries to deflect. "That doesn't mean anything you as well as I know about the birthday problem."

Before anyone can ask what that is, Eric answers. "Yeah I know that they change of two people working for the same agency with the same birthday is very high. I just found it funny."

"Do you have anything else?" Hetty wants to know. She also does it to remove the attention from the topic.

"No." was his answer.

"Good, then I think we should stop here, we will learn more about it soon enough." Hetty says and sees that her team wants to protest. But they are on a tight schedule and still are flying to their destination. They have to be at the Navy Yard early tomorrow, so they should not stress themselves. "Relax or even sleep a bit, before we hit D.C. That is an order." she adds.

With that they all accept their faith. They know that mount Hetty can't be moved if she doesn't want to be. So they don't even try and they also know that she is right. That is why they all try to relax with listening to music or watching something on their phones and talk about other things then their current situation. In this way the rest of the flight happens fast and the team arrives at two in the morning in DC.

At the airport cars were waiting for them to take them to a hotel near the Yard. After some additional 40 minutes' drive they all get their rooms and fall asleep fast. The little family slept together on one bed with Lucas in the middle of his parents, while they hold each other's hands.

* * *

For hours Timothy McGee was driving around without a destination in mind. After hearing he is part of a hit-list of the Reynosa Cartel, Tim didn't know what to do and driving always helps him to clear his head. Since he was working for Gibbs he developed a gut feeling, just like his boss. At the moment his gut is trying to get his attention to tell him something, but Tim doesn't see what.

That is why, even without a destination in mind; his car reached the house of his boss. It would be the first time that he comes to visit him, even with his open door policy if they need help somehow, Tim always felt as an outsider, like the stepchild to the favorite daughter Abby and the son Tony. Even Ziva as the niece to Gibbs has a better place than him. At least that is the way it always felt to him.

His ringing phone interrupts his thought as he looks at the display he thinks, _speaking of Ziva_. A smile starts on his face, as he thinks about the beautiful, but deathly agent, who somehow has captured his heart and gave him permission to handle hers in return. "Hey." he picks up.

Their relationship still is so new; it started three months ago and progressed immensely in that time. For now they keep their feelings to themselves, not only because of Gibbs rule 12, but because of Tony. Who, even with his pranks and jokes still was like a brother to Tim and he didn't want to hurt him. Considering the fact that Tim thinks that Tony carries a torch for the ex-mossad-assassin. That is why, he wants to be the one to tell him about their relationship after they know how serious it will be between them. "Hey, where are you? I am at your flat, but you are not home." she asks him.

Tim can hear the worry in her voice and it warms his heart that this woman feels in such a way about him, little geek Tim. But he will not question it, but accept it and marvel in the feeling to be loved by this woman. "I am at Gibbs house." he answers her.

"Why?" she asks him.

He hears her curiosity. No wonder it would be the first time that he would seek advice from Gibbs. But it probably is past the time to do that and his gut is telling him, that he should tell his boss, what he thinks about this whole mess. Maybe even tell him, how he feels. "Yeah, something is bugging me?" he didn't tell her, about the hit-list. On the one hand he doesn't want to worry her, that can wait till tomorrow and on the other hand he doesn't want that she goes on a rampage. He isn't looking forward to visiting his girl in prison for murder, should that happen.

"Ok." she says, but he can hear that she knows that there is more to it. But Ziva never would prey, she on the contrary to Tony knows the meaning of personal space, even if it is antagonizing. That is one part, why he sees Tony as the big brother, teasing is what big brothers do. It is what he did to Sarah all the time. Teasing doesn't mean you don't love the other person; on the contrary you only tease people you care about.

"Is it ok if I call you later?" he asks her.

"Of course, my Love." she answer.

"Thanks, bye Love." with that he hangs up the phone, parks the car and gets out. With butterflies in his belly he walks to the house and reaches the basement minutes later. There wasn't another place in the house where his boss could be, so why search. Like always or so he was told, Gibbs was working on something in his basement. It was another boat after a long time of making only toys for children as Christmas presents.

Gibbs knew the moment someone entered his house, so he waits patiently in the basement for his visitor. It was a regular happening that his team members, who he really sees as his family, whom come to him for advice and he always is ready to give them some. What he wasn't ready for, was to see Tim in his basement. He youngest never come to visit him, so why was he here now? Not that he wasn't pleased with it, he always hoped that Tim would trust him like the others, but for whatever reason that wasn't the case and Gibbs can't figure out why. "Tim?" he asks him.

"Hey Boss, sorry to disturb you." he answers the question as he walks down the steps to the basement. He can read in his bosses face the surprise and surprisingly happiness about his visit. Was his assumption to be just the stepson wrong? Tim asks himself. No time like the present to find out. "I know I don't visit often, but I thought we could talk." he tells him openly.

That makes Gibbs smile a bit, but showing emotions on his face isn't Gibbs thing. So he tries to hide it by walking to the fridge in the basement for two beers for them. But Tim still caught the smile as he hears his bosses answer. "No problem, what is troubling you, Tim?"

Another point Tim doesn't get is, since this whole mess with the Reynosa Cartel, he is suddenly Tim and not McGee anymore and he doesn't know why. "Why are you calling me that?" he asks directly as Gibbs holds out a beer for him to take. Without asking you never learn the answers you seek, after all. That is one of Tim's own rules.

"It is your name." Gibbs answers matter-of-factly as Tim takes the beer.

Tim opens the bottle and takes a sip to somehow not be too angry or at least more than necessary with him for that answer, but it didn't quite work. "Yeah I know, but until today I only ever was McGee to you." He emphasizes his name like it is the plague to show Gibbs that he hates to be called that.

Now Gibbs was shocked, because after a moment of thinking about it, he knows that Tim is right. He only calls him McGee and in that particular way. That doesn't sit right with him, but apologizing isn't something he does, so he says. "Can I call you Tim?" He considers him a son after all; apparently it was time for Gibbs to show it.

Tim needs a moment to think about it, but in the end he really wants that his boss calls him by his given name. Since he started working for him, he sees him more as a father than a boss and he is by far, a way better father than the admiral. Even if he adopted him and gave him a home, it wasn't the same after Tim didn't enter the Navy, he become a second world citizen to him. Gibbs even with his flaws would be a better father for him and he often wished that he would be his biological father. Someone he doesn't know, because his parents gave him up for adoption. That is the only reason why he didn't look for them; he couldn't stomach the rejection if he finds them. "Yes." was his answer.

It was clear to Gibbs that something was going on with his youngest and he can't fandom what it was. "Tim are you alright?"

Instead of answering Tim gets up and absently walks through the basement as he starts with his story. "I was driving through the night, because the whole thing with the Reynosa Cartel is bugging me." Tim stops in front of Gibbs woodwork and inspects it as he goes on. "Why am I on that list? What is the connection? What did Keelson knew, that I didn't?" he asks the questions he has on his mind since he knew about the threat and looks at Gibbs at the same time. He wants to see his face, his reaction, after his next revelation. "Then I remembered that I wanted to use Keelsons help once upon a time ago, myself." he lets that hanging in the air. Not that he wouldn't have found the information on his own with time, but as a federal agent free time is limited. Working for Gibbs makes it even harder.

That was surprising, why would Tim use the help of a criminal. His gut is telling him, that he will learn something he didn't knew about his youngest and that will probably change the frame of the case for him, he is sure of it. But first he needs to know some things. "Why?"

Before he answered Tim studies his bosses face and found only curiosity, which was a good sign. "I don't believe you know, but I was adopted." Tim knows that Gibbs never reads the personal file of an agent. He wants to get to know them without this information. "and I don't know, who my parents are. The admiral didn't tell me before his death. Not that he spoke about it before he died and my mother doesn't knows a thing. I wanted to use Keelson to find them." he answers truthfully as he straitens himself up to stay in full height in front of his boss.

That was something else and Gibbs really didn't know, because he only read the personal file in matters of work related things, but never the personal elements. His gut is grumbling more and that tells him that he missing something. It is on the tip of his fingers, but he can't reach it, so he concentrates at the matter at hand. "Why didn't you?"

"I was afraid to hear that they don't want me, just like the Admiral or" now his glance was piercing Gibbs. "or my boss." A huge weight falls off Tim shoulders as he says that. It was freeing to say it, but Gibbs was perplexed that his youngest would think this way and didn't know what to say so silence followed.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

Edited 01/04/2019


	6. Chapter 5

**DS2010** \- Oh, you have no idea, it is only the beginning

 **bjq** \- nice to that you like where I will go with all of this

* * *

I don't own NCIS or NCIS LA, only this storyline

 **Chapter 5**

It took some moments for Gibbs to find his voice again. It doesn't happen often that he was speechless, if it happens at all. But here his youngest had managed to do it and that without really trying. But it shouldn't surprise him in the slightest; Tim was the smartest of all of them. So he would be the only one to achieve such a feed.

But that doesn't mean that he likes what he is hearing. Why would Tim think that he doesn't want him? He hired him for damn's sake, he took him on as part on his own team, and so where is this coming from. Hell, he thinks of him as a son. "What are you talking of?" His voice was angry.

Tim can see the bewilderment on his bosses face. It can't be that he doesn't know how he treated him. "You really don't have an idea or?" he asks him after a moment. He was sure that his boss really doesn't know and that struck him.

"No." was the short and slightly angered answer, because Gibbs is getting pissed with this. He hates that his youngest would think that way, about him. In Gibbs mind he treats all of his kids the same, ok with a slightly favoritism of Abby, but she reminds him of Kelly so he can't be blamed in his mind for it. Ok, he was harder on Tim, Gibbs knows that, but he always was proud of him and made sure that he knew that or, he questions himself. But here Tim told him that it wasn't the case in any way.

A sigh escapes Tim, because this was so much worse than he thought, because it meant he didn't do in on purpose, but subconsciously. For a moment Tim thinks about stopping right there and to forget it. But Gibbs would never do that, he was like a dog with a bone, if he gets important Intel, which this information was for him. So he wouldn't let it go. The decision was to tell Gibbs, what he was doing to Tim. It was a confession. He doesn't believe that Gibbs would change his behavior, because of this. But maybe it makes him think about it, so that they can work through it. That was the hope in his heart at least.

But he couldn't tell him, while looking at him, so Tim started to pace the room again. He didn't start his explanation immediately. No, he needed to sort his mind and find a good starting point. Gibbs was anxious, he can see that he will get an answer, but Tim is taking his time and he doesn't like that one bit, because his gut is telling him that he will not like what comes next, not in any way.

"Many things leaded to my assumption." Tim started and looks for a moment at Gibbs as he says that, before he looks away again. "And it wasn't the teasing or pranking from my partners Tony and Ziva as someone would assume. No, I am used to that. I always was and always will be the geek, the smart kid, but I don't have a problem with it. Not many can say that they finished MIT with 22 after finishing John Hopkins with 18. That is an achievement and I am proud of that, so I can handle the teasing."

Yeah, Tim was proud of his accomplishments, but he wasn't the only one in the basement. A proud smile starts on Gibbs face as he thinks how smart his boy really is. "It wasn't even the fact; that even if you hired me as a Junior Field Agent, I did most of my work behind my desk and not in the field and still do." Gibbs wanted to interrupt him and tell him that he wants to use his people at the position they would achieve the best outcome. But for now he waited, because it can't be all, there has to be more. "And I didn't have or got as much experience as my partners, because of that fact. I could have lived with all of that, because I learned so much from you, Tony and Ziva while being on crime scenes with you guys and in every other aspect. I even took some advanced training courses like hand-to-hand-combat or interrogation techniques, to learn more, to better myself." That is news to Gibbs, _why didn't Tim tell him that_ , he asks himself.

But now Tim stops and suddenly looks at Gibbs even if he didn't want to do that in the beginning, he has a gut feeling that he shall look at him now, to see his reaction. That was one of the things he learnt from his boss, his favorable father figure, to always listen to his gut. So that is what he did. "No, that all didn't matter to me. Yeah it hurt, but being hurt is part of being an adult, but I still believed that someday I would get your attention that I could be seen as a son like Tony. So I learned as much as I could to achieve it." Again Gibbs wants to interrupt and tell him that he sees him as his son, but his gut tells him to listen further. "But the turning point where I learned that it never will happen was after Abby and I come back from Mexico."

As soon as he heard that, Gibbs walks through his memories to find out what he had done to make his youngest think that he didn't want him. Yeah, he gruff him a little harder after learning from Abby that he wasn't on his guard in matters of her protection, but in his mind view brothers should watch over their sisters. Siblings in general should have each other's back. He didn't found anything else that makes him see why Tim could have come to this conclusion.

But Gibbs has to be true to himself he always kept Tim at arm's length. He isn't really sure why? He only knows that it has nothing to do with his smartness or intelligence, no that was the reason he wanted him on his team in the first place. Tim thinks outside of the box, because of that and sometimes that is a point that is need in the field. No, the reason was, if he was true to himself that his heart didn't let him get nearer to him. Subconsciously he reminded him of someone, even if he wasn't so sure, who that could be? But it was the reason he always was a little weary of him, but he still loved him like he did with the others of his make shift family, even if he didn't show it, maybe he should start that now.

Tim can see in Gibbs eyes that he is rattled by this revelations and it doesn't make sense to him. No, this all is new to Gibbs; apparently he has to spell it out for him. Risky, normally he was the first one to defend Abby to anyone. Even Tony was at disadvantage against Abby; she was and always will be the favorite. "I will explain it to you, if you promise not to interrupt me in anyway." he request from his boss.

Gibbs really was curious and he knows it is against his nature to remain silent if someone should say something he doesn't like, but here, for his youngest he would do it. He feels it is the only way to somehow salvage their relationship. So he nods in acceptance and hopes that he can fulfill this promise.

Hope Tim shares, because he knows his boss really well. But it also is the best he can get from him, so he accepts it. "I didn't let my guard done in matters of protection as you accused me of, but I couldn't stop Abby from doing something she always does and that was do anything she pleases without thinking. She thinks she is invincible, even me telling her that I am the boss wasn't enough. She ignored me, booked a bus with her students and was on her way. As soon as I learned that I followed them and stopped the bus before he could get too far. But Abby being Abby was determinate to follow through with the plan to inspect the crime scene of Hernandez murder."

With one glance Tim tells Gibbs that he knows what he has done, without being told. He figured it out on his own. But he would keep the knowledge to himself, because he can understand his boss's actions. That was news to Gibbs, not only does his youngest knows about his biggest sin, Abby ignored an order from her protection detail, and she told Gibbs it was the other way around. But his gut is telling him to keep listening that this wasn't all and that there is more to it.

"As you know we were ambushed by Paloma and she threatened all of us. I stepped between the members of the cartel as well as Abby and her students to offer myself up, if she lets the others walk. As a federal agent I was more valuable to them. I saw in her eyes that she considered it for a slight moment, but Abby of course wanted to argue that this was a crime scene and because of that she has the right to be here. That was the moment I thought Paloma would order her guys to fire at us. For a moment she wanted to do just that, I saw it in her eyes, before she changed tactics. That was the moment she gave Abby the shell case of your Kate." He tells him. But he also has to add something to show the other man, that he still means something to him, even with Gibbs actions in the past. "The shell, which was lost on the way home." Without it Abby couldn't finish her report and had to stop her work. Just like Tim wanted. Of course it got him in trouble with Abby, but after years of dealing with her he has a good mechanism of handling her. He just played dumb and clumsy, she bought it.

The mysterious smile and the glance in Tim's eyes tell Gibbs that he was the one, who let the shell go missing or better who hid it, for him. That makes his actions so much worse. Until today he only had heard Abby's side of the story, which was totally different from what he hears now. According to her Tim wasn't up for his game as they went out into the field and that he also messed with the evidence. Something he questioned at the time, Tim always treated evidence with care, but if he let the case vanish for him it would explain so much. On one hand Gibbs is touched by the action, but on the other hand he didn't like that his youngest would risk his career for him. But the worst of all is, that he simply believed Abby and didn't even gave Tim a change to explain the situation from his point of view and why they were in the situation in the first place.

But still Tim wasn't done. "And then as we come home and I wanted to explain everything to you, you didn't let me, like always you let your judgment be clouded by Abby. Just like you did in the past." Now Gibbs wanted to protest, but Tim had seen that one coming and interrupted him with his hand as he goes on. "Let me remind you of the Mawher case, after I had to sit on the floor because of my failed attempt to protect Abby. Here again she disobeyed me and opened the door after I told her three times not to do it. Or the dog case where I was mauled by Jethro, who I love now very much." Tim had to say that, because the dog became his best friend. "You let her treat me like I was the one, who hurt the animal first and not the other way around."

Every word of Tim's was like a slap in the face for Gibbs. Because even if he wants to deny the things he was accused off, he can't. Deep down he knows that they are all true. So he did the only thing he could do, even if it is against his rules. But there are expectations for every rule. "I don't know what to say, beside that I am sorry." Besides there are always comes a time to break a rule and here was the moment for Gibbs to break this particular rule.

That floored Tim, he never heard those words come out of his boss's month and he never ever expected to be the one he addressed them to. He knows Gibbs rules by heart that is one of the requirements if you want to work for him after all, so he had to ask. "Do you mean it?" Tim always hated rule 6, to him apologizing was a sign of strength and not of weakness. Not that he ever said anything, because there is an unspoken rule to never contradict Gibbs outside of work.

His voice was quiet and a little insecure and Tim hoped that Gibbs doesn't hear it. But he did, but instead of calling him out on it, Gibbs decided in that moment to change his relationship with Tim. He never wants to see his youngest this vulnerable and unsure of himself, again. For that he has to talk to Abby. It isn't right that she uses his affection to drive a wedge between him and his youngest, even if part of this was Gibbs own fault. That is why he declared. "I am sorry, Tim. I want to change that. I know I ask much, but I consider you as my son, my youngest, and I will show you that I mean it, if you let me."

With every word he steps closer to Tim and uses eye contact to show him that everything he says is nothing but the truth. In the end he still stops before him, even if he wants nothing more than to embrace him in a hug, he wants to give Tim some space. He wants to let Tim decide their next step and if he can forgive him or not, that without any pressure from him.

Now it was Gibbs, who looks vulnerable. He doesn't want to lose one of his kids, because of his own behavior in the past and hopes that he won't. Even if he has to change for that, so change it would be. He may be a stubborn bastard, but for this project his determination would be the key. Tim sees the sincerity in this declaration and smiles, because just like him he wants to make their relationship better. That is why he instead of answered he embraced the older man in a manly hug, to show him that he still considers him as a father.

For a moment Gibbs thought he had lost him and Tim would leave, but as soon as he embraced him, he hugs him back. He may not be touchy feely with the others beside Abby, but he knows that he has a lot to make up to and he will start now. So he hugs Tim back to show him his conviction and how much he means to him.

They hug for a moment before they break apart and look at each other. Before Gibbs asks Tim. "What is your gut telling you about the Reynosa Cartel?" It was after all the reason why Tim searched for advice from him. It also is the problem they currently have to solve and Gibbs has a feeling that Tim's gut is bugging him as much as his own. So he brings them back to the topic, this way they can lift the emotional tension a bit. Both need a moment to get their footing again and this was a welcome way to do that.

A sigh escapes him. "I don't know. Don't you think it's convenient that Keelson has information about me or us; neither of us asked him to find. Or that I wanted to ask him about his help to find my parents, the only thing that makes sense to me in this case is that rule 39 takes effect." There has to be some sort of connection.

"You are probably right." he tells him. He came to a similar conclusion. He after all is a target of the Reynosa Cartel, because of his connection to Hernandez, but how are the others involved. That was the question. He needed more information to work with. That is why he asked next. "What do you know about your adoption?" As he asks he hopes he didn't give away where his gut is going at the moment. Tim was a good agent, Gibbs trained him well after all and that is why he can read others just as good as him. But this time Tim was too concentrated with what just happened moments ago to pick up on Gibbs thoughts. For him it simply looks like curiosity and nothing more.

"Not much." Tim defeated takes a seat at the work bank. "I wasn't allowed to ask, about it. Only once did my mother tell me in private that I should have been a twin, but according to the doctors she died, at least that is what my adoptive mother was told."

Gibbs can see that there is more. "You don't believe that?"

Tim looks up at his boss and says out loud for the first time since they know each other, what a bastard his adoptive father really is. "Admiral McGee has a certain world view, only man count and he wanted someone to pass on the tradition of next generation of Navy. So I wouldn't put it past him to do something to my sister, so that he can only have me. Of course it backfired on him. I wasn't or am qualified for being in the Navy, because of my seasickness and let me tell you he hated his weak son after learning that about me."

"So you think she could be alive?" Gibbs asks. His gut is telling him that they are on to something here and he already works some connection in his head, at least for two of the people on the list.

"Yeah, I think so." with that a yawn escapes Tim and Gibbs sees how exhausted his youngest is and he has to change that.

"Ok." he says as he claps him on the shoulder and adds. "But we will talk about it more tomorrow. You can stay here on the couch." Gibbs tone doesn't let any room for arguments. He himself probably will not sleep tonight. Too many things were on his mind, shutting it off will not work, at least not tonight. But he had to add a thing to show his youngest that he knows things about him and he accepts them. "So you should probably call Ziva and tell her that you stay here, so that our favorite assassin doesn't go on a rampage."

For a moment Tim was perplexed that Gibbs knows about them, but he shouldn't be, he almost knows everything. But it showed him that Gibbs really means it, when he says that he wants to be a better person. Simply by letting them violate Rule 12 and didn't tell them to stop. That means much to Tim, so he only says. "Ok. Good night." with that he takes the stairs to his temporary bed and sends a text to his Ziva before he puts his head down. He was asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

Gibbs watches Tim leave his basement to get some needed rest. He was a little tired as well, but after what he learned today he has some thinking to do. He knows he can't sleep at the moment, which is why he stayed in the basement and kept working on his new boat. This is the best way to bonder a problem for him, by working with his hands.

How can he be so blind to not see Abby's manipulations? He asks himself and the only answer he has for himself is that she reminded him of Kelly, at least in the beginning after he met her for the first time. But after all those years it changed a bit. Yeah, he may have not seen that she takes advantage of Tim, but he saw that she uses his affection in a special way. But he still gave it to her and that is the real question that irked him on. Why did he do that?

He worked until the sun came up, but he didn't find an answer for it. The only thing that he decided during his night was, that he has to make it up to Tim, to his son. Considering the theory in his mind that slowly was connecting all the pieces of the puzzle tell him that Tim is more important to him, than she is. But he will keep that to himself for now.

He was tired after working the whole night, but with the time it wasn't useful to get to sleep now. Instead he went to his favorite drug for help. He went to the kitchen and made the first pot of coffee for today. He knows that the smell of the drink will wake Tim, who as a similar fixation as him to the brew. That is why he started with breakfast. Nothing special just scrambled eggs for him and his son.

As he guessed as the coffee pot was ready Tim was coming down the stairs. The smell woke him and called to him like a siren song, which Tim simply had to follow. As he steps into the kitchen Gibbs was putting two plates of scrambled eggs on the table. A smile starts on his face as he sees that his boss made breakfast for him. "Thanks." Tim says, as he gets himself a cup of coffee before he takes a seat.

"Your welcome." Gibbs answers as he takes a seat with his own cup as well.

For a moment they eat in silence until they start to speak at the same time. "I have an idea!" Tim says at the same time as Gibbs asks. "Could you sleep?" because he sees the dark shadows under his youngest eyes.

They look at each other and smile, before Gibbs indicates with a gesture that Tim shall go on. "Partly, but at least I had an idea."

"Which is?" Gibbs wants to know.

A little nervous Tim scratches his head, because his idea is a little dangerous or makes it dangerous for them. "I have a cabin in the woods, where we all could lay low for now."

The reaction of Gibbs to that suggestion wasn't positive and Tim was sure that some cursing would follow it, but his boss surprised him. "Who knows about the cabin?" The idea has his pro and cons. They need to plan this carefully and for that Gibbs needs all the information he can get.

"Just me and my grandma Petty?" was Tim's answers. It was after all a graduation present from his grandma. She was so proud of him as he got his MIT diploma and she wanted to give him a save haven away from her son. Tim loved it and used as it much as he could.

 _That is good and it could be an advantage_ , Gibbs thinks. Just like that the two of them started to plan in Gibbs kitchen a hide-out for six people for an unforeseeable future. They may be agents for a federal agency. But two person on the hit-list are not and you always have to consider the weakest chains to protect the necklace. That is what they did.

In the end they decide to present the idea to the teams later. But it always is better to be prepared, so they got shopping for groceries for some time and packed their go bags. The rest has to be decided later, when Gibbs will have to tell strangers about his deepest sin. But to be prepared he ordered Tim to make a compact file with the important Intel on the Hernandez case.

On the way to the office Tim fired a message to Ziva and asks her to bring Jethro, his dog with her to work. Tim can't let him be alone for an unforeseen future and he hates to put J, as he calls him, into a dog shelter for the time, so coming with them was the only option. He only hopes that the others will not have a problem with that.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

Edited 01/04/2019


	7. Chapter 6

**DS2010** \- Yeah it definitly isn't I love Abby story. Good that you still like it.

 **bjq** \- Updates should be quicker in the future, so no problem. I try my best.

 **slaygurl** \- I hope the wait was worth it.

* * *

I don't own NCIS or NCIS LA, only this storyline

 **Chapter 6**

The next morning G woke up at 7 o'clock, after a restful night with his family in his arms. Lucas was cuddled into his side and Nell on his back, but G held both of them close to himself. To keep them save and reassure him that they still here with him at the same time. Even with a thread over their heads, he still sleeps way better than before, only because his family was close by. Although he still wasn't used to really sleeping, but he was getting there it only takes time, which was to be expected after years of insomnia.

The funniest thing is that his work got better with more sleep at least according to Hetty. But today he woke up far sooner in comparison to the last weeks in his life. The message of Keelson still unsettled him and he needed a clear head. Until now he couldn't really process the whole mess. It isn't a simple case for him. No, not only is his life in danger, but his family is endangered as well, that needs processing. Considering that every fiber in his being tells him to leave, to play lone wolf to keep them save. But he knows that it doesn't work that way, not anymore.

The other solution is working as a team, but he still needs to process everything on his own. That is, how his mind works. He has a puzzle to complete. The best way for him to do that is going for a run. So without waking up his family, he gives them both a kiss on the forehead and carefully stands up to go for a run.

Running always helps him to clear his head. With only the street as his companion he let his thoughts flow freely through his mind. Normally he only runs 5 miles, but today he needed more time to work the case in his mind. Slowly a suspicion formed in his mind, now he only needs evidence to proof it. But his gut as well is telling him that his theory may be farfetched, but that wouldn't make it less true, if he proofs to be right. Good, that they would start working the case today and he can get more pieces to fix his puzzle this way.

As he arrived back at the hotel room, Nell was already awake and taking a shower, while their boy still was sleeping. He lets him be and crept into the shower with Nell. They started sleeping together some weeks ago and since then conserving water was their morning time together. With a son, who until a short time ago didn't know about his parents being in a relationship with each other, finding a place to share some intimacy together wasn't easy. Their best option was and is in the mornings, because their son is a late raiser. Something he doesn't have from either of his parents.

Not that him knowing makes it much easier now, besides that they don't have to tiptoeing in the others rooms anymore. They still have separate rooms in the house; even with them sleeping together they still are taking it slow, even if they were already living together. But sharing their personal space with each other will take a little more time. But it will happen, G as well as Nell is sure about that.

After they woke their son, they got ready, ate breakfast with the team in the hotel lobby and went on their way to the Navy Yard. The whole team arrived at the bullpen at 11 o'clock Sunday morning. The bullpen was empty besides seven people in the center. One of them was Gibbs. G leaded his team and family to the man he considers a father. Some of the members of both teams have meet before, but they still where strangers to each other at the moment, time to get to know the others. They will have to work together to get to the bottom of this, after all.

As soon as Gibbs was in reach, G greets him with a smile. "Gibbs." It was over two years ago, that he seen his father figure in person. To be exact it was the time he and Nell conceived Lucas. So G was happy to see him, he missed him. The smile on the others man was good sign for him that he feels the same way.

"G." Gibbs answers as he embraces the younger man, who he considers as his oldest child with a hug. Who he liked to see more, but with them working on the two ends of the country that was an unlikely possibility. So seeing him in person is always good, but at least they have their regular phone calls with each other to stay in touch. Besides their call after surviving attempts on their lives, again.

At the same time the rest greet each other and get a feel for the other ones, they all feel a little wary, working with other teams isn't something both teams are good at. After Gibbs and G break apart, G points at Nell and says. "That is Nell." he doesn't need to say more, because Gibbs knows many things about her, after the first conversation, where he was informed that G has a child, since she has been kidnapped, G and Gibbs talk almost once a week. Before that it was around all two to three months, the change in their routine make both men happy.

Now as Gibbs looks at her, he was hit with a familiarity that scared him, she remembered him of Shannon as she looked in their youth. He tries to shrug it off, but the similarity can't be a coincidence to him. First he doesn't believe in such things and second she not only looks familiar she feels that same way to him. So he was stunned for a moment as he holds out her hand for him to shake. But he found his continuance fast again and hopes that nobody registered his behavior, which of course should have been clear to him that it wasn't the case, at least to some. Considering his colleague and the mother figure to G Hetty as well as his son himself, worked as spies in the past. At least the others were oblivious. He takes her hand and says. "Good to put a name to the face."

"Likewise." she says with a smile. Nell has the feeling that she will like Agent Gibbs, he reminded her of her adoptive father, but rougher around the edges. So she hopes that he feels the same about her. He may be the reason that they are in this whole mess, but that doesn't mean she has to be cross with him. She knows what it feels like to be a target, because of your own actions and putting someone else in danger with it. It is the other way around actually, she really wants to impress the only father figure the man she loves has. Even if G never told her that he feels that way about Gibbs so was it still clear to her that it was the case. The way he talks about him, trusts him and shares his self with him are evidence enough for her to know that it is so. Maybe they can become friends, even family after this whole mess is over.

G watched the exchange with interest and filed the happenings away for later, considering it increases his suspicion. He wasn't the only one with that thought. But G wasn't done with the introduction, he wanted that Gibbs, his father figure meets his son, who hopefully will consider Gibbs as a Grandfather, if Gibbs lets it happen. So he points at this son, who was hiding behinds his mother. "And this is our son Lucas."

He wants to prompt his son to greet Gibbs, but before he can even begin to say anything Gibbs goes down on one knee, to be on eyelevel with the little boy and says. "Hey there buddy. I am Jethro." holds out his hand for Lucas to take.

Like always with new people Lucas meets, he looks into the older man's eyes and searches for something. Gibbs can feel that he was judged in that moment, so he waited for the verdict of the young man. Considering that he believed that this would happen. G not only talks about Nell, he has told Gibbs many things about his little boy. One of this things was his soul searching during their first meeting between father and son. So this was expected by Gibbs, he waits with baited breath what the verdict would be. He wants to impress his first grandchild after all.

After Lucas was sure that this man could be trusted in his opinion, he says with a toothy smile as he takes the hand of Gibbs. "Hey I Lucas." In Gibbs eyes and the way the adults he knows feel around the man, make it easy for Lucas to trust the older man. It makes him look like a good man. Lucas wasn't like other children; thrust isn't freely given by him. Something he shares with his father.

A smile starts on Gibbs face as he says. "Oh just like your father." and ruffles the young ones hair.

That made G proud, that Gibbs saw him in his son. Before he can say anything to that, they hear a voice from above them. "Good that you all here, follow me to my office." Director Vance orders them and leaves without waiting for them to acknowledge his order in any way.

Before they can follow that order, Lucas shows all the people around him, that he likes Gibbs as he walks to him and says in his adorable kid voice. "Up." Something that surprised his parents, never before had their son taken to anyone that fast besides intimate family like he did with Callen as his father months ago. Others like Kensi, Deeks or even Sam had to work harder to gain Lucas trust to be allowed to carry him. For G and Nell that is a sign that he feels connected to Gibbs in a way. How that could be is unclear to them, but it is further evidence for G's as well as Hetty's theory. All were astonished as they look at the scene that is playing out in front of them.

Gibbs on the other hand simply ignores it and does as he was told. He picks Lucas up and as soon as he was in his surrogate's grandfathers arms Lucas puts his hands around his neck and relaxes. Like the curious child he is, he takes a look around while Gibbs walks up the stairs. Slowly the rest follows him to Vance's office. On the way up to Vance Lucas bubbles like a happy child without any care in the world and tells Gibbs everything there is to know about him. The smile that graced Gibbs face was one that only a few have ever seen before, it was reserved for his family only. So besides Ducky, G and since yesterday Tim, no-one has seen that before, another thing they were astonished by. This day is apparently full of surprises, they all think, not knowing how true that sentiment really is.

As grandfather and grandson enter the office a moment later they see that Director Vance was already sitting at the head of the conference table in his office. Before Gibbs can say anything, the Director says to Lucas. "You must be young Mr. Callen?" He assumes that the birthday certificate of the young boy was already changed. Something he knows his parents started to work on weeks ago with Hetty's help, so that Lucas can become a Callen.

Lucas answer confirms that for him. "Yes, since" he holds up three fingers and adds. "3 'eeks." He really was a smart little boy. Then he asks the Director. "Who you?"

His curiosity makes the Director as well as the others, who slowly entered behind the boy and Gibbs, laugh. It is really sweet to see such a young boy interact with the world. They all try to get one of the few seats, so that they don't have to stand. "I am the Boss of your Mummy and Daddy." Vance declares.

"Ok." he accepts it as he starts to squirm in his grandfather's arms, there are many things to look at in this room and his curiosity is peaked. After a moment Gibbs puts him down on the floor, because his squirming was exhausting. At the same time he is a little tired, that is why the couch looks welcoming to Lucas. He runs to his Mom. Nell saw how her son eyed the couch and knew what he would want from her in that moment, so as soon as he was at her side she gave him his iPod, he always liked to sleep with some music in the background, especially in a new environment and something to color, because she also knows that he may be to exited to fall asleep. For a moment Lucas was undecided, because coloring sounded as fun as napping. He takes both things and goes to the couch. Let's see which activity wins in the end.

The whole time Gibbs watches him curiously, as he sees what Nell is giving him, he thinks. _Good, this way he is distracted form the topic we would discuss_. No child needs to know about death and drugs or other problems the world has. The hard truth will come sooner than later anyway, but you don't have to force it. He shall stay an innocent child as long as possible, if Gibbs has to say a thing about it.

As soon as everyone was in the room and has found a place to stand or to sit, Director Vance starts. "Some of you know what will be revealed, some may have a clue, but we all need to be on the same page for this. But first, everything that will be discussed here, will not leave this room. Am I clear?" he asks the room and looks from person to person to get an acknowledgement for his order. They all nod as answer with that Vance pushes the button to secure the office, so that no bug or the like will work. This information can't get out.

Hetty watches his actions and smiles; she knows what he is doing and wants it for her OSP as well. But instead of asking the Director, she goes to the source of the SCIF, the creator for this particular protection detail and asks. "Mr. McGee can you install this program in OSP as well."

That shocked Tim. Nobody besides the Director and the SecNav knows about his invention, at least that was, what he thought. So he looks at the Director for guidance, what to do? As he does, he sees and feels the eyes of his team on him, all beside one pair are proud of his achievement. Gibbs even showed his pride about that on his face with a huge smile.

But Tim gave up a long time ago to impress that one pair of eyes, who looks at him with envy at the moment. Abby always hated to be shown up by McGee, but what she hates more in that moment is the look on Gibbs face, a smile he normally has reserved for her and she can't have it directed at someone else besides her. It is time to reinforce her favorite status with him again, something she has to do from time to time. She only needs to remind him, that she is the best choice for the favorite. It has to wait until this meeting is over, the Director, doesn't like interruptions, especially from her. He never liked her no matter what she did and Abby can't fandom why. She is the best forensic scientist this agency has, after all, so she should be treated with respect, even from the Director.

It doesn't surprise Vance one bit that Hetty knows, who has designed the program for the SCIF. Henrietta Lang was one hell of an operations manager and very good at her job. He would be disappointed if she wouldn't know about it. So with a smile he says to his young, talented agent with a bright future ahead of him, one, he Director Vance will make sure he reaches and fulfills. "I think after we are done with the Reynosa mess, you will be visiting L.A. Agent McGee."

Like everything in his life Tim accepts that and says. "Understood sir." Before he turns to the short woman and says. "Ms. Lang."

"Hetty." she corrects him.

"Hetty it will take a weekend to install it and the office should be empty besides me and I think Eric and Nell." Tim says, because it is their workspace after all and he wouldn't interfere with that. They need their workspace in the way they like it. He also wants his friends to be part of this installation, especially Eric, who become like another brother to him. They share many things, their love for building things is one of them.

"Ok, I will see to it!" she tells him.

"Nice." Eric says with a big smile, he likes to work with Tim. They are in contact as often as possible. Not, that he mentioned that during the briefing yesterday. That is private, but he suspects that Hetty already knew it anyway and that she kept it to herself makes Eric respect her more. Another point Abby doesn't like, the last time she saw Eric he was all over her and today he not even greeted her properly. At the same time he is all over Tim and she doesn't like this one bit. She is the special one and nobody else, she thinks like spoiled child.

With that out of the way, Vance looks at Gibbs and says. "The stage is all yours."

"Ok." he says and looks a moment around the room, he can see the curious faces. Even if he hates to talk about it, he doesn't let them wait for long; equally does he want this out of the way. Better to get it over with instead of keeping it in. He glance ends on Tim and with a nod of his head, he prompts him to open the file on Hernandez he ordered him to prepare for the meeting today. "The reason, why we all are here is the murder of this man. I killed him." he says point blank, why hiding it, as the ID of Hernandez appears on the screen. The L.A. team sees the name and knows it is the case they couldn't get access to during their flight.

That confirmed G suspicion, that Gibbs was the center of this whole mess. He never would have guessed that Gibbs would murder someone. But for now he will listen to what he has to say before he passes judgement. There has to be a good reason for it. He wasn't the only one, who was shocked by that declaration. Gibbs reputation after all proceeds him: He is one hard ass agent, who successfully put many criminals behind bars. But here he declares that he himself committed a felony. For now they wouldn't pass judgement, but wait what more he has to say.

Shocked faces look at Gibbs, mostly the L.A. team. His own team knows by now, what he did or at least suspected it and surprisingly, they still have his six. But they all need to know all there is to know about this. Full discloser. "This man killed my wife and my 8 year old daughter a long time ago. I was deployed for Desert Storm and wounded as they died. I woke up from a 12 day coma and the first thing I learned after was that they were killed." Nell's heart went out for this man, she may already know that, but to hear him say this and to see his pain, even if he tries to hide it, breaks her heart for him. It explains so much for the rest of the present people and they understood, because they themselves would act like that in a similar situation. Losing a loved one makes you do uncharacteristic things. Grief is a strong force.

"I wanted revenge and I got it. I flew to Mexico, there I killed him with my snipper riffle, but it didn't kill the pain." he says with a hard voice. He deliberately left out, how he got the information about who the murder of his wife was or how he found him. He never would through a friend, a family member under the bus. "Now his children Paloma Reynosa and Alexandro Rivera, who is the police chief in Mexico, which is ironic, want their revenge on me." he explained further.

"What does it have to do with the others on the list?" G wants to know.

"What list?" Tony interrupts them.

It was Sam, who answered. "We received a message that the Reynosa Cartel is looking to take a hit at Jackson Gibbs, Agent Gibbs, G, Nell, Lucas and Agent McGee." he points at everyone, who was named.

"Damn, so not good." Tony says, while Ziva stays mute. On the outside she was calm, but on the inside she was faming, she will not let anything happen to her Tim. Not as long as she is still breathing.

For a moment Gibbs looks at Ziva and tells her with his eyes to stop her assassin plans, they have to work together to get this mess sorted. Than his glance glides to G and he says. "I only can speculate that all are connected to me, you were one of my partners and someone I consider a son, just like McGee." he put his arms on Tim's shoulder to emphasize his point. That isn't something Abby likes to hear, she did everything she could to make Tim look bad, because he was the only competition for her smarts as well as his favorite spot with Gibbs, because he is the youngest. She also knows something that will get him her spot forever, but as long as she stays quiet that will not happen. Still, to hear him say it doesn't sit right with her. Something she has to change. "As I see Tony, but he isn't on the list as well. So that explains nothing, that is why I think we need to find another connection."

For a moment there was silence as they all work on a connection in their minds. The only ones, who have a slight idea are Gibbs, Nell, Tim, Hetty and G. But they didn't share their theories they don't have proof. But one person in the room tries to sink into her seat, because she knows the connection. Abby hid it years ago and now it could come back to haunt her. She has to stop that. But Hetty was the only one, who decided that she would find some evidence for her theory fast. That is why she says. "That may be right, but first and foremost, we have to keep all on the list save!"

"Good point Hetty." Gibbs says and adds the idea he and Tim discussed over breakfast. "I think all of us on the hit-list should stay in one place."

"But that makes it easier to hit you." Kensi points out.

"But also easier to protect us." Tim argues the logic behind his boss suggestion, considering the idea was originally his. "Besides only two on the hit-list are civilians the others are federal agents."

Gibbs is happy about Tim's help in that matter, but he can see that G is divided, about the idea. On the one hand G thinks that Gibbs is right, the protection would be better, but on the other hand the risk is getting higher. But his gut is telling him, that it would be the best idea. Nell doesn't know what to think. She would follow his lead that is, why she looks at her boyfriend and asks him silently what to do? He has more experience with this kind of situation after all. One glance at her tells G all he needs to know, this is about the protection of his family and not about catching the bad guys. He doesn't have another choice, the protection of Nell and Lucas always comes first. That is why he says. "Ok, but where?"

It was Tim, who answered. He and Gibbs already found the perfect place. "Gibbs house would be too obvious, that is why we decided that the cabin of my family, or better my grandma Penny is the better choice. It has enough space for all of us and it is hidden. Best of it, not even my parents know or knew about it."

"How far out?" G wants to know.

"About an hour drive." Tim answer.

"Good." Vance says before he turns to Gibbs and asks. "When is your father coming?"

A look at his watch tells Gibbs the time. "In about two hours. He will come directly here." he tells them. After a loud call whit his father yesterday where they fought for some time, Gibbs won in the end. Which is why Jackson Gibbs currently is on the earliest flight to Washington D.C. His father hates hiding as much as Gibbs, but he was on board as soon as Gibbs told him about the little boy, who was with them on the hit-list. Not that either Jackson nor Gibbs know, why that was the turning point, simply that it was. Jackson felt like he has to be there to get to know this young boy.

"Good. It would be best if all, who leave pack their bags and be ready by then. Dismissed" Vance orders.

Good that Gibbs, Tim and G were following their guts and already have packed and took their to go bags with them. In G's case he packed for his family as well. So they only have to wait for Gibbs father to arrive and then they can be on their merry way.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	8. Chapter 7

**DS2010** \- The situation with Abby is getting worse. I hope you like it and the rest as well.

* * *

I don't own NCIS or NCIS LA, only this storyline

 **Chapter 7**

They all stayed in Vance's office, but dissolved into little groups. Tim started talking with Eric and Nell about their jobs and what they could do with the SCIF. G and Gibbs started to catch up with some input from Sam and Tony. Ziva, Kensi and Deeks get to know each other a little better. Meaning Deeks was making jokes as always and he got scold for it form the women. The Director simply leaned back and watched the two teams connect, he gets the feeling that this will not be the last time this two teams will be together.

Only Abby feels out of place. So she gets up and tries to leave the room without attracting attention to herself. But of course in a room with Henrietta Lang as the leader of that group in attendance, no such luck for her. That is why Abby was a little startled as Hetty addresses her from behind in a gentle voice, because Hetty doesn't want to get the attention of her team. "Miss Sciuto do you have a moment for me?"

For a moment Abby doesn't know what to say, but she covers it up with. "Of course what can I do for you?" was her counter question.

"Many things." Hetty answers mysteriously. "But I prefer it if we talk in your lab about it."

That wasn't a statement, but an order and Abby knows it. For a moment Abby wants to tell her, that she can't be ordered around, she is Abby Sciuto after all. But then she remembers that the little lady isn't as easy going as she wants to appear, so she swallows it down and answers. "Agreed."

"Lead the way." Hetty inquires.

With that Abby turns around, opens the door and leaves the room. She doesn't need to turn around as she walks the way that will bring her to her beloved lab to know that the little ninja is following her. In silence the two walk to the elevator, only the Bing of the elevator as the doors open and Abby's platforms were heard as they ride in the elevator together.

Abby is getting nervous with every ticking second. Normally nothing can shock the goth, but this little ninja achieved what not many could do and that was to scare her. The bad thing for Abby was that Hetty can see clearly how Abby's feels, even if she tries to hide it. But Hetty learned to read people in her line of work; it comes with the territory of being a spy. At the moment Abby is like an open book to her.

That was good, because after the things she saw in the office during the meeting, Hetty was concerned. She always studies the people with who she is working during a meeting or briefing. You can learn so many things by studying the body language of others. Not that anyone ever noticed her doing it, just like she just wants it. In Abby's body language she read that she has a problem with Agent McGee and his connection to Gibbs. Hetty wasn't sure if someone else saw the jealousy of Abby, because of Tim's achievements. That could be problematic in the future, if her theory was right.

She isn't so sure anymore if involving the forensic scientist is a good idea, but to prove her theory Hetty doesn't have another option, especially if she wants it done quickly and without involving outside resources. The same test done by an outside lab would take a week and would need the confirmation of all people's DNA evolved. Time isn't something they have at the moment. That is why she will watch Abby like a hawk, not that she notice it. Hetty is good, very good.

Hetty also marvels in the feeling to scare people outside of her team, because after years of working with them it is nice to scare someone else occasionally, especially with whom she doesn't work with on a daily basis. Not that her team isn't scared of her, but they also know that she always would move heaven and hell for them. That takes away the effect of the fear she wants to inflict. The team is only scared of her because she still surprises them with her appearance from out of nowhere. Not that she would change it, but a change of pace occasionally is good.

After some agonizing moments they finally reach Abby's lab, her territory, her home and save haven. She feels secure in her lab as well as self-assured. That is why she turns around and asks Hetty point blank. "What do you want from me Hetty?"

The tone was a little hostile, but Hetty wouldn't be Hetty if she would yield, because of that. Calmly she crosses her arms in front of her chest and says demanding. "I want a DNA comparison." The answer was short and it was Hetty's way to manipulate the forensic scientist to get a reaction out of her. It is a test.

Abby gulps, she has a bad feeling about this and that is why she asks a little twitchy. "From whom and for what purpose?" She hopes the spy didn't catch her nervousness, but that didn't happen.

But Hetty didn't call her out on in, at least not now. She just started her interrogation, so she will not show all her cards at once. "To see if they have a family connection."

The bad feeling that people like Gibbs or Tony would call a gut feeling is getting worse. But Abby tries to hide her nervousness as best as she could. "Do you have the samples?"

But with Hetty the best is not enough in the most cases. "Not exactly." Hetty answers short.

"Meaning?" Abby tries to get some confidence back. It worked a little bit.

"It means that you have them." Hetty points at the computers in the lab as she adds. "With your access to the employee database of the NCIS."

' _Yeah, faith is a bitch_.' Abby thinks. She never would have thought that the past would come back to haunt her. But she doesn't know why or how Hetty does it, but Abby has the feeling that she will not get away with denying her request. But she still would try to hide the evidence of her first test, if she can. That is why she turns to the computer, positions her fingers over the keyboard, ready to type as she says with a sickly sweet smile. "Names." Abby is sure that she can work her magic without the little ninja noticing. After all, Hetty is old and because of that she has to be as technological challenged as Gibbs in Abby's eyes. But she should never take things at face value.

But if you want to cross Henrietta Lange you have to step up your game, because she is always two steps ahead of you, minimum at least. With a calm tone Hetty declares. "Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Agent Timothy Farragut McGee and Analyst slash Agent Nell Jones." with that Abby starts to access the database and types in the names. Before she even can start to work her magic, Hetty adds. "And if I were you, I wouldn't temper with the samples."

With feigned outraged, Abby stops and turns to Hetty, as she says in a hard voice. "How dare you, talking to me like that?" That gives her a little confidence bust. "In my lab. This can cost you dearly." she adds after a moment and puts her arms on her hips in a frightening manner. With a smug smile on her libs, because Gibbs always will back her, so she is secure.

But to Hetty she just looks like a little child and besides not many can frighten her, so she stretches herself and with that simple movement, she grows in the eyes of Abby more than some inches and that is, why Abby's confidence deflates again, especially as Hetty declared. "I am not scared of you Miss Sciuto, I have dealt with people, who have belittled me my whole life, but while they already are history, I still make history. Nothing you have, will have an effect on me. But me on the other hand …" she lets the rest hang in the air for Abby to fill out on her own. "So I inquire that you not mess with the sample." she adds after a moment.

Instead of answering, Abby turns around with a huff and starts her search. She knows that it will only take minutes, because all the samples are in the database and one search already was activated years ago. The cross comparison will only take moments. So Abby has an idea what will happen with the other sample.

The only thing for both of them to do is to wait. But they wait for different things, Hetty waits to prove her theory, while Abby waits for the Damocles sword over her head to fall. And it will fall, after all she secured the search results the first time with the personal code of Director Sheppard, without the Director knowing about it. The problem was she used it after the Director died and that will be as clear as day the moment the first result turns up on her screen.

With a Bing, one that she normally loves, the results appear on her screen. She also can see that the computer needs clearance to be opened. Hetty could see that as well and she doesn't like it. What she sees tell her, that Miss Sciuto withheld important information by concealing them with the old Directors code. Before Abby can try to cover it up, Hetty says. "Come one type in the password I am sure you have it."

Abby hates to be bested and Hetty does it since the moment she entered her lab, her sanctum. But it can't be helped. Instead of commenting on it and getting herself in more trouble, she did as told. Just like the first time she saw the results, it declared Gibbs and McGee as father and son. "Print that out, please." Hetty orders stern.

Without any resistance, because she hasn't any left, she does just that. In the moment the printer spits out the dreadful paper another Bing happens and this time not only Hetty was curious, but Abby as well. Just like with McGee, the DNA was a match between Gibbs and Nell, they are father and daughter, meaning that McGee and Nell must be siblings, twins to be precise, if the same birthdate is anything to go by. "This one as well, please."

Only a moment longer Hetty has to wait. A smile starts on her face, because she was right and she loves to be right. She takes both prints and was on her way, but before she left the lab, she says over her shoulder. "I will inform the Director about your indiscretion in this case and if you want to keep your job, you will leave the results alone."

With that parting strike Hetty leaves and lets a fuming as well as angry forensic scientist behind, who acts like a child by stomping her feat, huffing and puffing. Hetty doesn't care, she has what she wanted and now it is time to reveal it. In a stride Hetty makes her way back to Vance's office. She has a hunch that Miss Sciuto will try to save her skin and Hetty will not let that happen, not where her analyst and agents are concerned.

Back in the lab, Abby is already planning her revenge on the little ninja, the best way for that in Abby's opinion is Gibbs. But she didn't take in account that he would be cross with her after he learns of her actions. Not to forget the actions she took against his son and the situation she lied to him, not that he knows of that and in her opinion he never will be. That were two big flaws in her plan. She will not tell him and McGee is too spineless to that in her opinion. But she still believes that her silver haired fox always will be on her side, because she is the favorite after all. That is why she storms after the ninja to get back to the Director's office before her.

As Abby pushes the button for the elevator by her lab, Hetty already was back in the Director's office. As she enters, she sees that all still were there, only one older gentleman, who was new to her, was part of the meeting now. He must be the father of Gibbs. _Good, so will have to say this only once_. Nobody notices her entering the room, which she likes of course, that is why some are startled as she declares in a louder voice. "I have found the connection between all people on the list." Even her own team, who should be used to her antics by now, apparently, she has to train them better.

It took the startled people only a moment to get over it. G was one of them, but he didn't let it show. Even after all those years he wasn't used to her appearance stunts out of no-where. But he ignores it, as her words catch up with him, he was the first to ask. "And what is the connection, Hetty?"

Hetty never one for dramatic breaks, just comes out with it. "I let Miss Sciuto test the DNA of Agent Gibbs, Agent McGee and Miss Nell." As prove she holds out the results for all of them to see.

Now even the last of the present people was interested in her statements. To the surprise of everyone present Tim and Nell say unison. "What did she find?" They both feel the answer to who they are, is as near as never before in their lives.

For the first time in a while Hetty can't stop herself from teasing one of her colleagues as she turns to Leroy Jethro Gibbs and says with a big smile. "Congratulation Gibbs it's a boy and a girl." The room is stunned into silence for a moment. But the LA Team was shocked, they didn't know that Nell was adopted like McGee, because that was the only explanation why they share a DNA. It also is the moment Abby enters the room again. Before anyone can react to Hetty's statement, she must add as she looks at Gibbs, because he is affected the most by Abby's actions, what she learned about the lab rat. "Miss Sciuto already knew that, she kept the knowledge of the family connection between you and Agent McGee a secret, by hiding it with the personal code of the old Director."

All of the present people broke out of their shocks and Abby finds herself stared down by her team even Tony was pissed at her. She can't understand why, because he would lose his position as favorite son to Tim. But on the contrary to Abby, Tony is not that shallow as she is. Besides Tim become his best friend over time and like a little brother to him. The feeling is mutual, so him being Gibbs son changes nothing for Tony or maybe that he is more of a son to Gibbs then before.

"I …" Abby starts but for the first time in her life she doesn't know what to say to get her out of this.

The first one to find his voice again was Tim. Casually he declares to the Director. "I don't care what you do with her, Director. As long as she doesn't come to me for help, money or anything else she thinks I have to give her."

The hurt caused by this woman must be enormous. Nell knows that simply because of those little words. Feeling her brother has some issues with this woman Nell adds after a moment. "So Miss Sciuto leave us, this is a family meeting." Calling him her brother even only in her mind makes her smile and this whole thing real to her. One lesson many people have to learn no-one messes with Nell's family.

That brought Abby out of her stupor as she declared in a childlike voice. "I am part of the family." That was mistake one in Gibbs case, because she lost the right with her action against his son. Adding to the fact that she lied to him, but Gibbs wanted to give her another chance, before he learned about this new development. But with this it is over, at least for now. Mistake number two changed Gibbs whole opinion of Abby, as she adds. "More than you after all, even if you are his daughter I will always be number one." with that Abby arrogantly crosses her arms in front of her chest.

Nell wants to say something, but Gibbs steps in and says in a hard voice. "Enough."

A smile starts on Abby's face as she says to that. "See."

But the Gibbs glare she received next makes her step back. He never looked at her in that way and with his next words she knows that she lost her protector. "I meant you. I never saw what a child you are, you only care about yourself and you almost cost me my family." Gibbs steps between his two children, puts an arm around their shoulders and brings them near as he adds in Abby's direction. "But this way it is better, not only did I get a son, but a daughter as well. So just leave." he dismissed her, without giving her another glance.

Not accepting her faith, because of her own actions, she tries to argue. "But …"

"Leave." Gibbs yells at her, which he never did before.

Taking a look around the room Abby learns that nobody is on her side. She was alone, without the assistance of Gibbs and that after all she has done for him, this agency. Tears were running down her checks not only because he hurt her feelings, but she was angry with them as well. She completely ignores that she only has herself to blame for this. The only thing she can do is leave and that is what she did. This will not be the last they have seen of her, Abby vows to herself.

After the door was closed again, they all wait some moments to be sure, that she didn't come back. They all are a little shocked with what had happened in front of their eyes. In a matter of moments two teams, two families become one and they all were betrayed by one of their own. It was a shock and blessing at the same time, but they still were happy, at least Tim, Nell and Gibbs were, they have found a family.

For Tim the man he looked up to is really his father and he also got the sister he should have known from the beginning, back. Nell on the other hand finally knows, who her parents are or at least one part, but she doesn't know why they gave her up and that is important to her. She definitely will ask about that. The happiest was Gibbs, after losing Shannon and Kelly, he has family again additional to his work family.

But some things are still unclear and the twins point some things out, of course at the same time. Tim said to Gibbs. "You know that she will do something stupid for someone with her intelligence." Meaning that Abby will come back to haunt them. At the same time Nell wants to know from her father. "Why did you gave us up?" She knows that question not only affects her, but her brother as well. So it is only natural to include him.

Gibbs has to smile at his twins actions, even with the implications of Nell's question. With a sigh he answers. "I didn't know about you, either of you. Only with this whole mess I learned or better thought of the possibility of having children again." That reminded Nell and Tim that they had lost a sister in Kelly. Even without knowing her, they still mourn her. "But as I looked at you, today." he says to Nell. "I know or better hoped that I am right, because you are the spitting image of your mother."

Before either Tim or Nell can ask, who their mother was. It was Jackson, Gibbs father, who answered. The shock hit him the hardest, he already lost one grandchild and he didn't want to lose another one or two in this case. As he looks at Nell now, there is no mistake, who her mother could be. Even if it was unclear, how that could be. That is why he says questionable. "Shannon?"

Gibbs looks at his father as he answers. "Yeah, she has her eyes." After he turns back to Nell. "I didn't know about you or Tim." he points at her brother. "because at the time you were born, I was already a Marine and she was still in High school and with a mother like Joann."

"Controlling, demanding, delusional." Tim interjects.

Gibbs smiles and says. "Yeah that. I think she must have forced Shannon to give you both up."

Both are happy and sad. Happy because they finally know their mother. At the same time they are sad and feel grieve for the loss of their mother. On top of that they also lost a sister in the process. A silent tear run downs Tim's cheek, while Nell was outright crying. But one thing is still unclear to her. "But why was I exposed at the stairs of church while Tim was adopted." She hopes her tone wasn't too accusing and her bother doesn't resent her for not being ok with that element of the story.

But Tim expected that question and he also has an answer for it. "I have the answer and I can only say that I am sorry." Nell looks at him. "My adoptive parent's original planned to adopt us both, but the Admiral was an ass. Only males counted for him and I think he got rid of you, told my mother that you died during childbirth, so that he doesn't have to bring a girl into the family." Tim was ashamed with the actions of his adoptive father.

That makes sense in a sick kind of way to Nell, but it still hurt. Understanding what she must feel and his own hurt in that matter make Tim walk to her. He takes her in his arms without thinking about it. He hopes she will not hold the Admiral actions against him in any way. Nell let it happen; she felt an instant connection with her brother and hopes that she can establish a relationship with him. Something Tim wants as well. It only takes Gibbs a moment before he can't hold himself back anymore and he has to embrace both his children in a warm hug.

The whole room watches the family embrace for the first time and they all smile. Jackson watches and wishes to embrace his grandbabies as well, but the three need this so he gives them that. G with Lucas in his arms steps to his side and says. "I guess that makes us family, Mr. Gibbs."

Jackson looks at the man beside him with the child in his arms, his and Nells son. That he learned after only a moment of arriving in this office. That overwhelmed him, because he isn't only a grandfather again, but a great-grandfather, that is something to be proud of and his smile shows that. "I guess that is right." He looks at the young boy and says. "Hey Lucas I am your grandpa Jack."

Shy Lucas looks up at the older man and looks into his eyes. He doesn't really know what is happening around here, but he understands the word grandpa and until now he never had one, so that makes him happy. But first he looks at him and tries to read him, he likes what he sees, that is why he answers. "Hi, I Lucas g'andpa Jack." he asks after a moment. "Go play?" Since the lady with the black clothes came in the mood in the room felt bad to him and Lucas stopped playing. Not something he likes.

The whole room laughs at the antics of the young boy. Only a child can lift the tension with one simply sentence and make a whole room laugh. But also reminded the adults that they still have a situation at hand they have to handle. It was Hetty, who points out. "Mr. Callen." she addresses the young boy, who loves to be called that, after they papers where filed at the township. "I am sorry, but you and your family have to get to your destination first."

In a childlike manner he shrugs his shoulders like he accepted not to play now, as long as he can play at a later time, so he asks. "Where?"

"A surprise." G tells to his son, because he really doesn't know where they were going to.

"Ok." was Lucas answer it sounded like an adventure to him. Something the little boy, like many other boys his age, likes very much.

"Good." Director Vance says and turns to Gibbs. "You have two Challengers at your disposal ready in the parking slot."

"Thank you." Gibbs tells him, before he turns to his family and asks. "Who drives with whom?"

Again Tim and Nell say at the same time. "I want to drive with Nell." Tim says, while Nell said. "I want to drive with Tim."

Gibbs affectionate shakes his head and says. "Ok, then Lucas will drive with you or?" he looks at G and Nell, both nod in acknowledgement. "Good that leaves you." he points at G and then at his father. "you and me, with the other car."

Straightforwardly G declares. "I drive." He knows, how Gibbs drives he doesn't want to die before it has to be necessary.

"If you must." Gibbs answers and Jackson simply laughs.

Tim turns to Nell and asks her. "I hope it is okay if Jethro my dog drive with us. I can't leave him alone."

Nell looks at him and sees what the dog means to him. So she will accept that the dog will drive with them. Besides she always was a dog person and Lucas always loved dogs. But the name of the dog makes her smile. "No problem, but Jethro?"

A sigh escapes Tim and Gibbs. "Yeah Abby gave him the name and it stuck. But I call him J most of the time." Tim explains.

A new wave of anger against Abby hits Nell, she didn't even let him name his own dog.

To change the direction of his sisters' thoughts, Tim says. "That settles it, let's go." All nod in acknowledgement. But before they leave they say goodbye to their team mates, their friends, their family, for now. But they will see them again, it doesn't make it any less painful. It had to be done. With the family in a save house, the rest of the teams can work on a way to get rid of the Reynosa Cartel. That doesn't mean that Gibbs, Nell, G or Tim will be lazy about it.

No they simply will work in a secure location. Something the teams as well as Hetty and Vance know. But that doesn't mean that they like it, if they do that. But with Gibbs the Director knows he only can do as much. The agent is used to do things in his own way.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own NCIS or NCIS LA, only this storyline

 **Chapter 8**

The moment Gibbs and his newfound family leave Vance's office, the director turns around and addresses the rest of his agents on both teams. "With that out of the way, I want all of you working on getting rid of the problem. So that the Gibbs family can come home again." Not that he thinks that his agents in hiding, will just do nothing. He knows they will work from there, but here is to hoping. "Agent DiNozzo, Agents Hanna you both have the lead on this one." He makes a gesture with his hands to tell the agents to follow him.

In silence they follow him into MTAC. "I want to keep this investigation in house. You all will work form in here." Vance turns to Tony and says. "DiNozzo bring the team up to speed." With a nod of his head Tony acknowledges his order. That was all the Director needed a he turns to Hetty and says. "I have good tea in my office Hetty I think you will like it."

"Sounds good, Director Vance." she tells him as he already was on his way back to his office. With that she turns to her team. "Agent Hanna come to me if you need anything." They may not be as crazy as with Agent Callen in the lead, but this team comes up with some suspicious ideas if they want and in the most cases, they don't tell her about it. It was makes them the best team in their field. But it also makes it hard for her to protect them, if she doesn't know, what is going on.

"Of course, Hetty." Sam answers for his team and he means it. He knows that they need as much backup as they can get on this whole mess. With that she leaves her team to work the case. She wasn't a helicopter parent and they work best without anyone watching them, especially her. Normally she only appears out of thin air at the appropriate moment.

As soon as the door was closed behind her, Tony takes the lead or at least he tries to. His computer skills aren't the best and the equipment in the room are more than advanced for his skill level, he feels like a first grader. The others watch him as they take a seat in front of the big screen. With a smile Eric steps to him as he senses his problem or better knows from Tim that Tony DiNozzo is a little technical challenged. "Can I help?" he asks.

For a moment Tony looks perplex at him until he remembers that he is the geek of the LA team. _Thank you, lady luck,_ and with a smile he says. "Please, there should be a case file on the Reynosa Cartel in the system secured by McGibbs." _A good one,_ Tony thinks. He must use it with Tim and Gibbs near. But after a moment of thinking, he dismisses the idea. He likes to live, and he knows that Gibbs doesn't like to be teased and reacts to it badly. "Ah …"

His face tells Eric that he doesn't have an idea, where to find it, but Eric is good and not in the least worried, so he answers. "I will find it."

"Thanks." Tony turns around, so that he can look at the rest, steps in front of the screen and starts his briefing. "It all started almost a year ago. We had a case involving Mike Franks and his family. Franks was Gibbs old boss and is one of his closest friends. His daughter-in-law is the daughter of Shada Shakarji."

"The political activist from Iraq?" Sam asks. He has heard of her; she is ruthless and fights for her believes with sweat as well as blood. She lost most of her family, which means that she wants her living relatives as close as possible.

"Yeah." Tony answers with an impish smirk. "She hired the corrupt Colonel Merton Bell to rescue." he uses quotation marks to show the others, that it is an euphemism. "Leyla and her daughter Amira, who is also Gibbs goddaughter, from Franks grasp. But it didn't work, and, in the end, we prosecuted Bell in Mexico for kidnapping. Which he didn't like, and he started his revenge. As a freelancer, who works for everyone as long as the price is right, he worked for the Reynosa Cartel and somehow, he brought Gibbs to the attention of the Cartel. Which wasn't good, because Paloma Reynosa has recently taken over as the drug lady."

The image of her appears on the screen after Eric finally got access to Tim's working account. "She is the daughter of Pedro Hernandez, but she isn't his only kid, she has a younger brother, named Alejandro Rivera." Another picture, this time a man, appears on the screen beside Paloma. A sarcastic smile starts on Tony's face as he adds. "On the contrary to his father and sister he went to work for the government and is now working for the Mexican Department of Justice."

"So, he is on our side?" Deeks interrupts him.

"No, not really. It is just a front; he works closely with his sister." Tony answers.

For the first time Ducky gives his five cents in. "On the contrary to Paloma, Alejandro hasn't taken the step to become a ruthless killer, yet. That is Paloma's part, she is consumed by revenge, she doesn't care how she gets it as long as justice is served in her eyes. Her brother on the other still tries to nail Gibbs with the means of the law."

"Meaning?" Sam wants to know.

It was Tony, who answered instead of Ducky. "He created a false convention for forensic science in Mexico and lured Abby there. He had her teach a class with an old unsolved murder case from 20 years ago."

"Let me guess, it was the murder of Pedro Hernandez." Kensi says after she figured out, where he is going with this.

"Bingo, but unforeseen events, let her final report go missing. Not that she found anything substantial." Tony was vague at this point, he may suspect that Tim lets some of the evidence disappear, but that doesn't mean that he would throw him under the bus. "But Rivera still tries to get his hands on the report."

"What would push him over the edge, Dr. Mallard?" Sam wants to know. He was working an idea in his head.

"Call me Ducky!" he tells him, before he thinks about the question for a moment. "I think his point of no return, would be Paloma's death. She was the one, who raised him, kept him away from the bad things in their live. Which is also the reason she is unhinged, she always put him first. So, if he loses her, he will lose himself and go off the deep end."

That is perfect for Sam's idea. But for now, he listens to get all the information he needs for it. "Where are they now?" he wants to know.

Now Tony was a little embarrassed as he scratches his head and answers. "We don't know. That is partly the problem, why we didn't do anything until now. We saw her last six months ago as she threatened Gibbs life and tried to turn him against our government, then she disappeared. Since then, we try to find her."

"On the other hand, Rivera tries to get back into the country according to Vance." Ziva jumps into the briefing for the first time. She needed a little time to cool down and work through the fact that her love was on a hit-list and she can't do anything to change it. At least not in the way she wants. She knows that Tim wouldn't like, if she goes on rampage to revenge him.

"Could it be that, they are together?" Deeks wants to know.

"We are not sure. But we identified some of their current business partners." With that Tony looks at Eric and he nods. Next three mugshots appear on the screen. The three males were arrested for drug dealing, black-marketing and assault in various cases. "We are watching them now, but so far we got nothing. Paloma evaded our attention on every turn." Tony adds a moment later.

One of the suspects was familiar to Deeks and only thinking about why, makes his stomach turn. It was an old contact of Max Gentry, an undercover identity of him. Inconspicuous he sighs, because he knows that he would have to go back in and make contact. Since he was part of this team, Deeks feels like part of a family for the first time in a long while. That is, why he would become Max again, even if he hates it. But the things you do for family.

For that he has to talk to Hetty, she is his boss after all, and she has to sanction his mission. But first he needs more information. "So, you know, where those three are at the moment?" he asks without looking to eager. He doesn't want that Kensi learns, what he has planned. He doesn't want that she gets to know this identity, who sometimes hits to close to home. It is a part of him he tries to hide, even form his own team.

"Yes. We have eyes on them like on Will Smith in Enemy of the state." Tony answers.

Ziva groans, she hates Tony's movie references. She hoped that because of the closeness to their team, to their family, he would spare them with such things. But Tony wouldn't be Tony if he lets himself get stopped by such things.

Even with the seriousness of the situation Deeks must laugh. There was a reason, why he liked Tony DiNozzo from the start. They have a similar sense of humor, that is why he answered. "We should plug them into the Matrix, that would work better." Laughing from Tony followed. But before anyone can answer something to that Deeks received a head slap from his partner. "Hey." he yells at her.

Irritated Kensi sighs as she rubs her temple and says. "Deeks stop it, the situation is serious." Sometimes her partner gets on her last nerves with his childishness.

"Hey." was Deeks reaction. He hates when she insinuates that he isn't serious about something. He knows that part of their family is in danger, but joking is a coping mechanism for him and after being partners for almost two years she should know that, by now.

As the current team leader Sam wants to step in and stop the current discussion, they have other things to worry, but he wasn't fast enough. "It looks like I am not the only one with a childman as partner." Ziva says to Kensi, who smiles in answer.

"Manchild, Ziva." Tony corrects her instead of denying it. Most of the present people know that it is true, and he loves to be the jokester. It gives him the possibility to lift the tension during a duff case and the current tension really needs lifting. Tony prefers to work in a cool, not tense environment, especially if his family is concerned. Only this way he can keep a clear head.

With a smile Kensi says to Ziva. "No, believe it, I would give everything to have a partner, who is at least 12 years old." Teasing and criticizing someone goes hand in hand, maybe he will learn this way.

"Hey, I resent that, I am at least 13 and a halve years old." Deeks gives back. He wasn't in the least hurt by her statement. He knows that no matter the teasing Kensi trusts him with her life as it should be in a good partnership. They have each other's backs.

Ziva's sees, what Kensi is doing and wants to get in on the fun for a moment. It gives her something else to think of and helps her connect with the other woman. Something she normally has problems with, she simply wasn't a girly girl, not with her knife collection and her combat fighting. Another plus is that she would get one over Tony, who needs a serious teasing occasionally. "This one" she points at Tony "isn't in High school either."

"Ha ha, very funny." but Tony says it without any bite, because they need a few moments of normalcy and teasing apparently is normalcy for both teams. That is the reason, why Sam after his original urge to step in, lets them be for now. He knows that the teams need a moment to wind down, so that they can come down form the stress of having their own people in danger. For now, he will let it go on, before he intervenes. Tony looks at Deeks and says. "Are you seeing what I am seeing, they are … against us."

"Yeah, looks that way." Deeks gives back with a smile. He can see that those two women are kindred spirits, both beautiful and deathly. Alone a force to be reckon with, but together, they could triple the damage they want to inflict. He likes that, he knows that Kensi has not many female friends beside Nell, because they are too intimidated by her, that is why he welcomes this, even if he is the butt of the joke.

Tony sees the same thing. Ziva is in the same boat as Kensi in matters of female friends. She only has Abby or at least until today, because after what he knows about his partner that friendship ended. Abby's own actions lost her many friends, him included. In Tony's opinion Ziva needs a new friend and the best way to make friends is, give them something to bond over. In this case it would be them being against him and Deeks. So be it, but Tony still would throw in some teasing, that is the least he can do. Hey, he as well needs some fun. "Why don't you fight against each other instead of us. We" he points between him and Deeks. "are too easy to beat. You both need a challenge." With a smile he turns to Deeks, holds out his hand and says. "I bet 100 on Ziva."

Of course, Deeks has to take that bet and accept it with a shake of his hand as he answers. "Deal. I am always for a good fighting, but please do as a favor and wear almost nothing." Deeks adds, because he as well as Tony wants that the girls become friends. It was easy to figure out what his counterpart is doing, and nobody knows better ways to annoy Kensi then him, so he makes use of it.

The reaction they wanted from the women happen, they look at each other annoyed, roll their eyes, cross their arms in front of their chest, before turning back to their partners and says in one voice. "Not even in your dreams."

In Sam's opinion the point, where he must step in is reached, even if he can see the intentions of both men. Both women are a menace on a rampage, if they provoke them further, but they all need a clear head now. "Are we done here?" With that he got the attention of all four. Good, just what he wanted. "Because we have some things to do, like eliminating a threat and keeping our family save." He scolds them. He doesn't know why, but no matter the situation he always ends up as the killjoy. Sometime in the future he wants in on the fun, but that day was not today.

All of them look scold and says together. "Sorry." They look almost pathetic, only their hanging heads were missing from the picture.

Ducky and Palmer watched the whole time. They have nothing else to say, but they find the dynamic of this two teams cramped into one, very funny. They can see that they already are one big team, one big family. Even with the core of the family missing, the present pieces try to keep the family together. That is something both like. But they were mostly ignored by all the others. Not that they have a problem with that. It is always good to have a good observer at hand. There is no better way than to get to know people and learn something about them, then by observing them.

"Where were we?" Sam tries to bring the team back on track.

"That we have the suspects under surveillance." Tony answers. He knows that Sam is right, they need to concentrate on the business at hand, but he also hopes that this short trip helped to bring the tension down.

"Is there anything else we have?" Sam asks further.

A sad face is answer enough for Sam, but Tony still voices it. "Unfortunately, no."

"Then that is, what we need to do! We need to find Reynosa and Alejandro." Sam points out.

"Why him? She is the bigger threat." Tony points out.

A feral smile starts on his face. "According to the doctor." he points at Ducky. "I think he is the weaker link of the siblings and with it easier to find. He could be a way to bring them down."

That makes sense to all of them. Tony acts and orders. "Ziva call your contacts and try to find information's on the siblings." She nods in answer. "We all should do that as well." He indicates that he means himself, Sam and Kensi. But in comparison to Ziva's connections his own aren't as good as hers. He figures that is the case for the others as well. But it still is an angle they should work, then he turns to Eric and says. "Eric concentrate on Alejandro and give us a call as soon as you find something on him, on Facebook, Twitter I don't care, if it is Candy Crash."

At this point Sam takes over effortless and surprisingly it didn't bother Tony. Normally he has his problems working with other teams in matters of leadership. But here it was easy to fall into place with him, so he lets Sam take the lead. "After we found him, and if his position is in Washington as I guess." he turns to Kensi and Deeks and orders. "You both will tail him."

This was the moment Deeks must stop Sam. He can't be part of the surveillance, if he wants to put his own plan in motion. "You will have to tail him with Kensi, because I have another idea. I only need Hetty's approval for it." He answers Sam vaguely as he gets up. Both Kensi and Sam know that he has an undercover plan in mind and until Hetty would give her ok, he wouldn't speak about his plan, so they simply nod. Not that they like that one bit. But it can't be helped. It is the way they work.

With that Deeks turns to Eric and says. "Call the Directors office and tell him that I want to speak with Hetty."

"The discussion should be in private." Sam points out, before Eric can answer.

"Good point." Deeks says.

Tony may not know, what is going on. But what he gathers is that Deeks has an idea that is more on the OSP teams' turf, meaning undercover work. So, he would follow Sam's lead. The second thing he knows is that Deeks needs a secure space to talk with his boss. Only one place comes to mind, that is why Tony says. "I think Gibbs office is a good idea." All the members of his team smile, while the others look bewildered at him, so he adds. "Take the elevator and bring it to a stop, there isn't a more secure room in the whole building."

"Ok." was Deeks slightly perplexed answer. But hey, if it works, he will use it. "Can you tell Hetty to meet me there!" he says to Eric. A nod was the answer and with that Deeks leaves the rest of his team to their planning.

They all watch him as he leaves MTAC. As soon as the door was closed Tony claps his hands and says. "Let's get to work." Nods in agreement were the answer. Sam and Kensi start to work their contacts to find any information on the Reynosa siblings. It is time to get offensive.

Ziva wants to do the same, but before she can go to work, she feels Tony at her side and turns to him with a questionable look. He understands her effortlessly and answers. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" He asks her. She knows that it must be something private otherwise he wouldn't have waited until the sit rep was over. So, she nods, with that he leads her further away, so that they were out of earshot. She follows him without a word. As soon as Tony has the feeling that they can't be overheard, he asks her. "Are you ok?"

Bewilderment was shown on her face, why does he ask that. "Fine." was her standard answer. The answer of course isn't true, but he doesn't know about here and McGee. At least not that she knows off.

Of course, with Tony everything is possible, at least that should have been clear to her. They are partners for a long time now, after all. His gaze was penetrating as he says with insistence. "Are you sure?" The question was rhetorical in her eyes, but before she can answer, he adds. "Because if my lover was on the hitlist of a drug cartel I would go spare."

It doesn't happen often, but occasionally Ziva David was shocked and now was such a moment. It was clear as day on her face, that she didn't think he would know about them. A smile starts on his face. "You and McGee aren't as subtle as you think. I knew for week's now." he tells her matter-of-factly without any anger in his tone.

The missing anger surprises her. So, she asks him after she worked through her shock. "Aren't you mad at us?"

A snort escapes him, a while ago it would have hurt him. But people grow up and he learned some time ago that him and Ziva aren't right for each other, but her and McGee on the other hand match at least to him. He also found someone in the last months, not that Ziva knows that, and he started to see Ziva as a sister. "No, I think you are well matched." he tells her sincerely. "But if he hurts you, I will resurrect him after you killed him and will kill him again." He adds after a moment.

A huge smile starts on her face, instead of answering directly, she hugs him, which doesn't happen often. She wasn't a hugger, but she considers him as her brother for a long time now and these words tell her that he sees her in a similar way. That is why she can say sincerely. "I am not okay, but I have to work to bring him and the rest of the family home."

Tony hugs her back and answers. "We will do that. We will get them home unharmed." Before he says more, he makes her look into his eyes so that she sees that he means, what he says. "But if it gets too much tell me and we go for a spar or anything in the gym." Not that he likes to be a punching bag for a raging ex-Mossad-agent, but to help her, he would do it.

"Will do." she says with a smile. For a moment longer they hug, before they both walk to the rest and start with their task to find those damn siblings. Unknown to them Ducky observed their interactions with a smile. He may not have understood what they said, but their body language tells him, that they worked something out that was important.

* * *

In the moment Deeks reached the elevator Hetty descends the stairs in his direction. So, he uses the time to call for the elevator and as the doors open Hetty was at his side, without a word both get in. He follows her, pushes the button for the ground floor, watches the doors close and feels the elevator start to move. Only a moment later he activates the emergency break. The light gets out in the cabin as the elevator comes to immediate stop.

"Mr. Deeks you wanted to talk to me?" Hetty asks him before he can begin with his plan. She has a slight idea, that it is a delicate matter, that can be the only reason for his secrecy.

For a moment Deeks closes his eyes, because he knows that slipping back into this cover will cost him. He hates and loves Max Gentry at the same time. He simply is too close to home. He could have been him, shouldn't he have chosen the righteous path. But he knows that it is important so with an iron will, he opens his eyes and says. "I have a way to get information about the Cartel, but for that I have to become Max Gentry again."

He knows that name tells her exactly, what he is asking without him having to voice his thoughts. Hetty knows that name, that cover, she also knows, what this person can do to her agent, but she also knows that they need every advantage they can get in this whole mess. So, with a heavy heart, she looks at her watch, calculates in her head and answers. "I will have the essentials for your cover here in six hours. So, get ready."

Both know that he will need time to come back to that person. So, that is why he doesn't acknowledge it in any way, but simply turns off the emergency break and the elevator starts moving again. For now, he will hit the gym and mentally prepare his mind for, what is coming. Training is the best way for him to do that and six hours is enough time to work his emotions on a punching bag. As soon as the doors open at the ground floor, he leaves the cabin for the gym.

Hetty watches him walk away. She hopes with all her heart that his trip back to that cover will not break him. She as well knows that this cover is more than a cover to him and that can be dangerous in their line of work. The only thing she can do is hope and even as a seasoned spy like her, she must trust faith sometimes.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	10. Chapter 9

**bjq** \- thank you for kind words, I hope you like this as well

 **DS2010** \- thank you for your inside, I try to create a chemistry between all the characters, which could possible

Sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter, but I have a new job and all that. So I hope you can forgive me and enjoy reading.

* * *

I don't own NCIS or NCIS LA, only this storyline

 **Chapter 9**

Together G, Gibbs and McGee decided that they would start their journey form the evidence hall. This way they wouldn't walk to the public parking space and couldn't be seen in the process. They don't want to be followed. That would make going to a safe house obsolete. They need as much space as possible between them and the cartel to keep them away from their family. This way they get more time and hopefully an idea will come to mind for stopping the thread.

On the way down Tim called the agent, who watched J for him and tells him to bring the dog to the evidence garage. The ride in the elevator was silent, they all were thinking about this new development. No wonder the world changed drastically for Nell, Tim, Gibbs and Jackson. They have more family then yesterday. They are a family. But what does it mean? What does it change? What will happen next? Those are the questions that run through all their minds. To all of them was clear that they want to try to make it work as a family, even if it will be a hard way to achieve it. But being a family isn't easy.

G was happy for his father figure to have family again. As well as his love Nell that she found an answer to a question that he himself is trying to answer his whole life. The new father daughter circumstance between Gibbs and Nell will probably have some sort of effect on G. He knows that Gibbs will want to talk with him, about Nell, he is sure about that. Another first for G, something that is a common theme with Nell, they have many firsts together.

But besides that, he still was trying to think about the current situation. He must protect his family, his son. They can't simply hide, and G knows that it will not be all they were doing. Gibbs taught him things and one of that is always be prepared. For that they must work together, no lone wolf crap, which G and Gibbs sometimes do.

Only little Lucas was unaffected by the happenings. The world works different for a little child than an adult and sometimes it is better to be a child, because it makes accepting the world easier. He only knows that something major has happened, but not how it affects him. For now, he follows his mother to a big blue car. She already opened a door for him, and he gets in. There was a car seat for him, not his own, because he decorated his own with stickers and this one was blank, which was boring in his opinion. But for now, it will do. His Mom was taking the seat in front of him. A long man lets a dog into the back seat beside him.

Lucas smiles, he loves dogs and holds out his hand to the dog so that he can sniff and lick it. Which the dog does eagerly. Tim watches the interaction between the two for a moment, before he commands. "J sit." With that the dog jumps on the back seat so that Tim can buckle him up. "Stay." he commands him the moment later. As answer he received a wuff, so Tim scratches his ears, before taking the driver seat.

The whole time Lucas watched the long man and his dog. Before Tim starts the car, he turns around to his nephew, because he feels his eyes on him. "What is it champ?" Tim asks the little guy and to think that he is his nephew is overwhelming and needs time to get used to. The implication of the revelations still hit him. His family just got bigger, that makes him happy. But with Gibbs revenge on the murder of their Mum and the revenge threat as answer, makes the situation complicated, they were still in danger, which shines a bad light on the happy thoughts.

"Who you?" Lucas asks shy, because he can't remember his name.

"I am Timothy." he answers.

"Timo…" Lucas tries to say.

It was clear to Tim that the little guy has problems with his name. But Tim liked, what his nephew said, so he declared. "Timothy, but you can call me Uncle Timo if you like?"

A smile starts on Lucas face as he says again. "Uncle Timo." An equally large smile starts on Tim's face as he hears the happiness in the little guys words. So, he starts the car to follow the other car with the rest of his family, but most of all his father, in it. Wow, that needs some getting used to. Gibbs was his father. Not that he didn't like it, but after years of working for him the translation from Boss to Dad will be hard and long, at least that is, what he guesses.

Nell watches the interaction with a smile on her face. She likes that her brother and her son were already trying to get along. The nickname her son come up with will help with their relationship. Maybe she should follow her sons lead. "I like that, but I will call you Timmy."

A groan escapes Tim as he tries to keep up with G Callen. He isn't as fast as Gibbs, but still drives at a faster pace, than the average people. "Please don't." he tells her. Not that he hates nicknames, but this nickname reminds him of all the times that Abby used him.

For a moment Nell was hurt, that she wasn't allowed to call him by a nickname to bond with him. But one look at his face tell her that there is more to the story and she wouldn't be a good agent in the making, if she wouldn't dig deeper to find out, what's bothering him. "Why?" she asks him.

A short glance at his sister tells him that she is curious, and he doesn't know what to do. He never told anyone of all the times, Abby used him. Not even Tony, who become like a brother to him. But he has seen most of the things firsthand, but not all, like her using him for money, sex or as a bodyguard while she went clubbing to name a few. That she only ever asked from him when they were alone. But this may help him to form a relationship with his sister. "You met Abby?"

A hard glance starts on her face as she answers. "You mean the grown child in goth clothes working at HQ."

A laugh escapes Tim as he answers, because that description fits like a dime. "Yeah her."

"What about her?" Nell wants to know.

While he answers Tim concentrates on driving and not only because he was behind the wheel. No, he doesn't want to see her face, after he tells her, what he let Abby do to him. "She used the name Timmy for me." he starts to explain. "I hate it, because every time she wanted something from me, she used that name. As the lovesick puppy I was I needed time to figure out, that she only wanted my money, when she was broke or someone to accompany her to a concert or just sex, because one of her boyfriend's broke up with her, again."

Nell was shocked by what she hears, but not for the reason he would think. She can't believe that another person would use any person in this way. That is simply unhuman to her and if she ever sees this woman again, she will give her a piece of her mind. Again. With that she understands, why he doesn't like that nickname. She simply must come up with something else. It took her only a moment. "Ok, then I will call you Timbo." she also hopes to lift the tension a bit in the car with that. To show him, it is ok and that she doesn't thinks less of him.

Of course, Tim sees, what she is doing and is grateful for it. His sister apparently gets him after only meeting him today. "Ok, then I call you Nelly." he answers. It felt good, that she doesn't judge him for his habit with Abby, but it took him some time to learn that she was using him. He simply was to naïve and too hung up on her to see it. The relationship with Ziva was a huge help, in that matter.

Both start to laugh at the same time. They feel an instant connection between them, they apparently are cut from the same clove. Good, that they were currently standing at a red light. It took them some time to calm down, because every time they looked at each other they started to laugh again. As the light hits green Tim was calm enough to drive. Lucas watches them with a fond smile for a moment, before he goes back to looking out of the window at the scenery the drive by or observes as the dog slowly falls asleep.

To change the topic away from the Abby person, she wasn't worth any of their time in Nell's eyes, she asks. "So, besides the SCIF, what else did you achieve in your life?"

"I have a degree in bio-medical engineering form John Hopkins and a degree in computer forensic form MIT. What about you?" he answers.

"Nice, but that is not what I meant." she answers, because she already knew that. They had a briefing about him, not that he knows that. After a moment she answers his question. "I have a degree in political science as well as management science and engineering from Stanford."

"Interesting." was his first response and of course he understood the first time what she wanted to know. But he wasn't one to brag normally, that is why not many in the agency know that some of the gadgets they use, were invented by him. But a short glance at her, tell him that she will not let this go, so he answers her with a sigh. "Have you ever used the handheld fingerprint scanner?"

"Of course, who has not? Those things are very helpful." It took her a moment to piece it together. "Wait a moment you invented them?"

"Yeah, as you said it makes things easier, but at the same time faster and speed is something you need while working for Gibbs." he tells her.

That leaded to another question. "How is it to work for him?"

Wow, what a loaded question? Tim and Gibbs have some troubles to work through, before they really can be father and son. Something that isn't the case for Nell and him, so Tim doesn't want to interfere with a good start for them. But he also doesn't want to lie to his sister. That would undermine their starting relationship. So, he says with a heavy heart. "Not easy, I always felt as the stepchild on the team."

He doesn't tell her more but the short interaction with Abby and her habit told her everything she needed to know. "Because of Abby."

"Yeah, she always was his favorite and she used it to her advantage. I never knew what position, I have with him, until yesterday." Tim explains.

"What happened yesterday?" Curiosity always was a big flaw of Nell's. But G says that it makes her a good investigator and agent so she should express it.

"I finally told him about what is going on with me and he listened. It was freeing and after working him for years I heard him apologize for the first time since I met him." Tim says. Not going into detail, that is between him and Gibbs, their father. Nell can understand that.

"And that is something he normally doesn't do, or did he not apologize to you?" Nell digs deeper, because for her there is a difference. The second choice would mean, that he doesn't saw fit to apologize to him and she doesn't know how she would treat a father, should he act in this way.

Tim knows where she is going with this and can see, why it is important for her. "No, he has a rule against apologizing, and he lives by it, at least normally."

"Oh, and why?" she asks him. She already heard about the rules from G, but this rule is a load of bull to her. For her apologizing is very important and shows strength. But she finds it admiring that he has his own set of values and rules, by which he lives. That shows her that he has integrity and it makes him more endearing to her.

For a moment Tim must think about it and what he knows about their father. "I think it was our Mom, who started the rules. I think it was something about, who she should and should not date." That was one of the only times Gibbs was open about his past and his life with his first wife, their mother, Shannon.

That is nice to hear, that their father sees the usage of the rules to keep the memory of their mother alive. "Funny but endearing."

"Yeah." Tim says with a smile.

"Can you tell me more about him and what it is to work for him?" she asks him. It is a way to get a feel for her father and what she can expect form him.

With that Tim starts to explain his experience with Gibbs. Without really thinking about it, he tells her the good as well as the bad things. With stories like the Mauwer case or the dog incident, where he met his lovely dog Jethro, Nell gets angrier. Not that Tim sees that, she keeps it in for now. But as soon as they are at their destination, she will show them, what she thinks about her father and his actions. Gibbs be warned a storm is coming.

* * *

At the same time in the other car the discussion was mostly about the safety measures they must take and what they will do against the threat. "You know that hiding will not make the problem go away." G tells his father figure and possible father-in-law should he take that step in the future. Now it still was too soon for it.

"I know that G." Gibbs tells him. But right now, it is important to him to keep his newfound family save. He has a daughter and a son now and to top that their mother was the only woman he ever truly loved. He will not lose this precious gift, especially because his daughter made him a grandfather in the process. The little guy was sweet, and he loved him as soon as he laid eyes on him. He already considered him a grandson in the moment he heard about him for the first time. Just like he did with his children, even if it was easier with Tim. He simply knows him longer and already loves him; it was equally easy to do with Nell. "But you know that the most important rule in my book is hide woman and children."

That rule exists for a reason, G knows that and he is on the same page as him in matters of protecting his family. Still they need to do something against the threat, otherwise they may never have a change to live their lives again. "We still need to do something about it."

"And what son? We can't go down there and start firing at the bad guys or?" Jackson answered instead of his son. Being called son, by his grandfather-in-law makes G feel warm to his bones. He never had family. At least not those he didn't chose, but now they chose him, because he is the father of Lucas. It is a good feeling for G.

Jacksons idea made the two agents think a little. It may be risky, but at least it would put them in an offensive stance and not keep them in a defensive position. This way they have the upper hand and force the other side to make a move. With that they could make a mistake, which would give them the upper hand. Both Gibbs and G are on the same page, it could be a good idea. G looks at Gibbs for a moment, before he concentrates back on the road and says. "I don't know about Agent McGee, but I am sure, that Nell would be in on the plan, if it means that we could annihilate the threat this way."

That is good and bad. Good, because Gibbs doesn't have to argue with her, but bad, because he doesn't want her involved in any way. Tim on the other hand would be in for it. There lies another problem with allowing Tim to participate and not Nell, he wouldn't treat them as equals. Something that is important to him, he wants that both his kids see that they equally important to him, like Kelly, their younger sister was all those years ago. So, with a sigh, he says. "We must plan the whole assault to a dime. There can't be room for any mistakes. To many lives are at stake, especially Lucas, I won't risk my daughter or son or my grandson."

"Good, I wouldn't do so as well. They are important to me too, Gibbs. They are my family." G reminds him.

Before Gibbs can answer anything to that, Jackson puts in. "You can't be serious son. That is way too dangerous and can go wrong on so many levels."

Even if Gibbs knew that the statement was more for G than for him, Jackson knows if his son has set his mind to something it is hard to change it for anything. That is why he answered instead of G. "That is true Dad, but it also can go so right and keep the family save as well as destroy the enemy. We could go back to our lives." That is a fact Gibbs knows his father would accept, he hates that he can't live his life because of this.

That are valuable arguments to Jackson Gibbs, but that doesn't mean that he likes it. He already lost one grandchild and a daughter-in-law, even his son for some time, he doesn't want to lose another member of his family. But he believes that attacking instead of being defensive can put them on the winning side. So, he huffs. "You have to make the plan airtight then."

"Naturally Mr. Gibbs." G tells him.

"Call me Jack, son. As you said before, we are family after all." Jackson answered. He knew that this young man was the father of his great-grandbaby and with-it family to him, no matter what.

"Then call me G." was G answers.

"G?" Jackson asks perplexed, because what name is that.

A reaction G was familiar with. Jackson wasn't the first one in his life, who asked him that and he probably will not be the last. Hopefully he will find his name someday. He still answered a little shy. "I don't have a name or at least not that I know of. I only know that it starts with a G."

Jackson can feel that the topic is delicate for the young man. Understandable, if he doesn't know his name, only a letter, he would feel similar. That is why he put his hand on his shoulder, squeezed and says. "A name not really defines you, it only names you." To make a point he started to quote Shakespeare. "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." A smile starts on Gibbs face, because only his father would come up with something poetic to make a point. He has a talent to make another person think about the things he wants them to consider. "So G is fine, because to me only your actions define you and what I have seen so far I like."

Of course, G knew that quote, hell Shakespeare was one of his favorite authors. If you don't sleep much, you need something to do at night and reading is a good hobby, besides learning or training your knowledge skills or taking something electronical apart. But he never thought about that quote in matters of his own regards, surprisingly it makes sense and G himself likes to judge people by their actions, they speak louder than words. A smile starts on his face as he said. "I like that."

"Good."

With that out of the way, they went back to threat again. "How will you keep Nell from being part of the actions?" Gibbs asks G, because he knew his daughter better than he does now. Something Gibbs likes to change soon, if he can.

A good question which needs an answer before they start planning something. "I think if we let her help with the plan and give her the feeling of being involved it would be easier." To emphasize his point G looks for a moment at Gibbs as he says. "You have to know that your daughter hates to be seen as a damsel in distress."

"I figured as much." Gibbs answered.

"How?" G wanted to know. He knew that Gibbs was good at reading people, but for that he hasn't enough interactions with her.

"Shannon." Jackson and Gibbs answer at the same time. "She always hated, if I treated her in that way." Gibbs continues after a moment. Talking about her still hurts, but having suddenly two children in his life, it feels like he got some part of her back and that eases the heart ache a bit.

"Like mother like daughter." G concludes with a smile. It is nice to learn something new about Nell, the woman he loves, as well as Gibbs, the man he considers a father.

Speaking of fathers, Gibbs steered G into something he never had done before. G never met the parents of his partners until now. That is why the next question took him a little off guard. "Speaking about my daughter. What are your intentions?" Gibbs sees his oldest a little gulp and starting to sweat. He never thought that G Callen would be nervous like this. That was a nice change from the hard ass agent he normally sees.

Blindsided G needed a moment to calm himself. He was nervous, especially because he feels two sets of eyes on him. The father as well as the grandfather of his love and how this will end for him, depends on his answer. Either they like what they hear or not, there is no in between. But he always was brave and never would back down from a challenge; beside he already has a plan in mind. That is why he declared in convinced tone. "I love Nell with all my heart and someday, in the future, depending on her, I want to ask her to marry me."

That was what they wanted to hear, because both father and grandfather start to smile at that. "Good to hear. If you plan on doing it come to me, G." Gibbs answers.

That went better than G thought it would. "Why?" he asks perplexed.

"So that I can give you Shannon's ring for your proposal to my daughter." Gibbs declares matter of factly, like it was nothing serious. But all in the car knew that it was important.

"But …" G starts but didn't know what to say.

That tells Gibbs that his functional mute person must stop where his family is concerned, that includes all of them, biological or not. With a smile on his face he declares. "G, you are not only my friend. Like I said during the meeting I consider you like Tony and Tim, as one of my sons and as the oldest you should have her ring. Beside the point it is that you will present it to my daughter, which makes it perfect in my opinion." Gibbs reaches with his hand for G shoulder and squeezes. "We are family, and nothing will change that." Not even the Reynosa cartel will take them away, Gibbs will make sure of that.

"I second that son." Jackson appreciably agrees.

Now G Callen was overwhelmed. He never would have thought that Gibbs considers him as a son, but to hear him say that and feel it, makes it truer to G. His life changed and not only because of Nell and their son, but the man he considers a father, considers him family. A single tear runs down his check, but he ignores it as he accepts in his mind that Nell is right. This right in front of his eyes is family and it has nothing to do with knowing, where he was coming from. Even if he doesn't know his own name, as Jackson said, not the name, but the actions define a person and that makes him happy. "Ok." he accepts in a husky voice.

"Good." Gibbs lets go of his shoulder, because he can see that his oldest is a little bit overwhelmed with this declaration and needs some moments to work through this. Besides he needs to concentrate on the road. They all want to arrive safely at their destination after all.

That is why silence started between the three men for now. They are a family. Family isn't defined by blood only, but by choice. All three know that you can chose who you want as part of your family and they are happy with the choice they openly declared today.

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_**


	11. Chapter 10

**DS2010 -** It is getting better in matters of family interactions, I hope you like this.

 **bjq -** as said your reviews always make me smile. So thanks for your continued support and enjoy reading.

* * *

I don't own NCIS or NCIS LA, only this storyline

 **Chapter 10**

The drive took an hour. Tim and Nell used the time to get to know each other. They established a connection in that short time, like the siblings they should have been since the moment they were born. They learned some things about the other, but more about themselves in the same time as well. They are both very similar in character smart, driven, inventive, stubborn and loyal to a fault at least in matters of family.

But of course, there are some differences as well, Nell is kind as well as fierce in matters of protection of her family, then she storms against her enemies. Tim is kind as well as protective of the people he cares about, but he tries to be more cunning about it. Nell is the thunder and Tim is the lighting. They feel connected; they know it will take some time till they were as comfortable with each other like they should have been form the day they were born. That will take time, but still both are happy.

Even with Nell's happiness her anger against her father doesn't ebb away. That is why as soon as the car is parked besides their father's car at their destination, she can't keep it at bay anymore. She turns to her brother and says in an angered tone. "Can you get Lucas, please." with that she gets out. She must give her father a piece of her mind, she knows that only this way she can start a good relationship with him.

That was all the time Tim had to react, which wasn't much, but he knows that nothing good will follow with that tone. He not only heard the anger in her voice, but also read it in her body language. After living with another sister his whole life, he has a slight idea, how females act in certain circumstances. He also knows, why she is angered, and he feels sorry for his father, who will be on the receiving end of her wrath. He has the feeling that he couldn't stop her, even if he tried.

The only thing he could do for now, was to do as she asked and get his nephew, who had fallen asleep, out of the car without waking him. At the same time, it warms his heart that she trusts him with the most important thing in her life after only an hour of knowing him. He will not misplace the trust she gives him so freely. During his careful attempt to get Lucas out of the car seat, he lets J out in the process, he watches the interactions of his family from a far. The dog is well trained by Tim and he follows his Alpha without an order.

As soon as she was out of the car, Nell stormed to the other car and his passengers. Without giving them a change to say anything, she steps in her father's personal space and slaps him. Jackson was shocked by her actions, while G only shakes his head, he knows his little firecracker would do such things, only if she is really angered by something. She wasn't someone, who acts without any reasons for doing things. He should know, he was at the receiving end of her wrath. It also tells him that he shouldn't interfere until he knows that she somehow calmed down. That would be better for his health.

 _That hurt,_ Gibbs thought. He looks back as his daughter and sees the fury in her eyes. Unsurprisingly that reminds him of his love Shannon, she was the only one until now, who could frighten him with her furry. But apparently his daughter inherited that trait from her and that only means that he is in deep trouble. Considering that looking at her in that moment was like seeing Shannon standing in front of him. She really was her mother's daughter.

Before he can ask, what is going on or why she was angered with him, she starts to rant. "You took away his chair." she points at Tim, who was stepping to them with a sleeping Lucas in his arms and the dog at his side.

For a moment the sight of her beautiful son sleeping in her brothers' arms makes her smile, before she remembers why she is angered. G takes the little boy out of his uncle's arms, because he has a feeling that Tim will be part of this discussion and he wants his son out of the crossfire. That simple statement answers all of Gibbs questions, because he knows what she is referring too and he can't be pissed at her, the slap is well deserved, but Nell's wasn't done. "Only because the grown child Sciuto, who he should protect, didn't follow HIS orders."

To emphasize her points, she pokes his finger hard in her father's chest. "He was the agent after all. But that wasn't all. You made one other huge mistake, that you took out on my brother instead of taking the blame for it." Even if Tim isn't happy with the current discussion, he still likes her to hear refer to him as her brother. At the same time was he a little bewildered, like Gibbs was by the last statement. What else went wrong during that case? She could read them like a book and that only after meeting them, as she said. "A protection detail should entail two agents, not one. So where was the second one? Where was the backup for Tim?" with every word she gets louder.

That hurt more than the slap, because that is something he hasn't considered until now. She was absolute right, he ignored protocol and let Tim handle, the situation without someone having his six. That didn't even occur to Tim. G was angered by the actions of his father figure as well and Jackson didn't know what to do? It wasn't his place to interfere with his sons work relations after all, even if it interferes with his family relations. But even he understands that his son made a huge mistake during work.

Gibbs was speechless. He really failed Tim. He really hopes that he can change that and that he didn't destroy any chance to have a relationship with his daughter in the process. That is why he for the second time in two days breaks rule 6 and looks at his son as he says. "I am sorry. I really screwed up. I can only hope that you will forgive me and that we will work this out somehow?" He hopes nothing more than that.

Again, Tim was shocked by it. This was the second apology he heard Gibbs mention, since he has known him and both times it was directed at him. The sincerity of it was written all over Gibbs face and he can see that he means it. Yesterday he accepted it without showing Gibbs that he has forgiven him, which he must change. Something that is important so that his father can start to forgive himself. That is why he steps into his arms and embraces him in a manly hug. Even if Gibbs isn't used to show physical comfort, he always was different with his children, that is why he openly welcomes his son in his arms.

For a moment they embrace each other, and the others watch them. Nell has a smile on her face. She is happy that she accomplished that her father apologized and showed that he means it. During their conversation she had the feeling that Tim didn't know if he could believe him. Even if it was subconsciously to him, she picked up on it. Maybe it was because they don't know each other like they should, that she watches him more closely to get a read on him. That is why she slightly interfered.

They both step away from each other and Gibbs looks at his daughter and says. "I am sorry and hope that you still give me a change." In his eyes Nell deserves an apology as much as Tim. She shall not have the impression that this is the way he treads his children. That is why he holds out his arms to her to give her the chance to step into his embrace and accepts it as a fresh start.

With a bigger smile Nell steps into his arms and embraces him. For the second time today, she was in her father's arms and feels completely at home there. A feeling she always missed with her adopted father. It also felt good to Gibbs, to have his daughter in his arms. But it wasn't enough, so he brings his son into the hug as well and the three hug for a moment. As family they embrace each other with happy smiles on their faces.

After they step out of each other's arms, G tries to lift the tension a bit. "How is the face Gibbs?" He only earns a glare in answer from Gibbs, so G goes on, as he touches his own chin in remembrance and says. "I know, your daughter has quite the hand on her." Which was a serious understatement, the slap he received back then, hurt like hell.

"What did you do?" Gibbs wanted to know as he sees his daughter smile a little bit embarrassed at that. In his opinion she would only trace back to violence if the situation calls for it, so G must have done something she didn't like.

"Let's just say, that our second first meeting was not good. I tried to hide that I know her and in answer …"

"You got slapped." Tim and Gibbs finish for him, before he got the chance to finish the statement himself.

"Yeah." G declares embarrassed as he scratches his neck. But he reached his goal. Just like he intended it makes the rest laugh.

The first to say something again was Jackson as he says to Nell. "Just like your mother, she was the only one, who could put fury into your father." Teasing was just what a family does, and Jackson couldn't resist to put in a tease in, against his son.

"Thanks Dad." Gibbs says irritated with a smile. He doesn't need that his children know that. In the end they use it against him, and his daughter more then was on the way to be like her mother in that sense. No, that can't happen, Leroy Jethro Gibbs has lived without being scolded for his actions for two decades now and it was ok, but something tells him that it ends now. "But let's talk more inside."

With that they turned to the cabin and Tim took the lead. After all it was his cabin, his hideout and hopefully a save place for his new family for now. But they all would make sure that it. Let's not forget there are three agents and one analyst, who wants to be a field agent, in this family, that should make the protection easy.

The view off the cabin was great. But the definition of cabin doesn't do the house any justice. It was a beautiful two-story house with a nice porch and the design was something you would expect out in the woods, tweedy, solid and most of all homey. The area around the cabin was beautiful as well. With the mountains in the back and forest nearby. Simply put it is idyllic, almost perfect for a holiday with a family. Only problem it wasn't a holiday at all, for them. All beside Tim stared at the cabin in awe. It really was beautiful here. At least they have a nice view while they are stay cooped up here.

While the others admire the house, he unlocks the door with only J at his side. It has been a while since he has been here for a longer time. He normally makes a supply run once a month to check on the cabin and stock it up with long-living grocery so that he was set in case he needs an emergency getaway place. He also checks on his equipment when he brings the supplies. As the geek, he is, he created his own personal heaven in the basement for all sorts of purposes like hacking, gaming, working an some of his applications for the different phone OS types. Not that anyone knows it, but he has a third income beside being a federal agent and writing. He successfully launched three apps for different OS types, two were utility apps and one was a minor game, nothing special but the people apparently like it and buy it.

The last time he visited for more than just a short time was two years ago after Vance split the team apart. He needed some time to work through losing his team. The best way for him was a long week here by himself. It gave him the chance to tackle the new situation for him and to come to terms with it. It was one of the only times that he took vacation time during his NCIS career.

Normally he works the whole year, that is why he has so much open vacation time. But his gut is telling him that he will take more time in the future, if he wants to have a good relationship with his sister and see his nephew grow up. Both things he is looking forward to. He isn't the only one with that thought, but Gibbs was a step ahead and was already planning to visit his daughter and G in LA after the cartel is out of the way.

Normally Tim didn't have time to clean his cabin during his short visits. That is why the dust was seen on the furniture as he enters the cabin. Something they must change before they can get comfortable. J was hot on his heels and went directly after entering to his place in the living room, where he starts to play with his squeezing toy, without caring for anything else.

A quick look around tells Tim that beside the dust everything is like he had left it after his last visit. He turns around to his family. It still sounded unfamiliar to him to call those people his family, but that is what they are. They still were all standing outside and taking everything in. "Come on in." he tells them and invites them in. Tim watches them as they enter.

Slowly they take a step into the cabin. In a typical way Gibbs and G check for possible entry and exit points into the cabin as soon as they were in the living room of the house. They were content with what they found. The living room was big and was connected to the kitchen both don't have any possible hiding spots for intruders. Also, there were only five windows on this floor, two out front, so that they could see the cars, two on either side of the sidewalls of the house as well as one in the kitchen that shows the backyard. All in all, a possible situation they could handle.

The others were fascinated by the inside of the house as they were of the outside. Nell likes the cabin it was beautiful and homey. Something that makes the stay more bearable to her, she like the rest of the family hates to hide. Nell watches as Lucas, who woke up during the discussion and went to his mother as soon as he was awake, let's go of her hands now and runs to the window in the kitchen.

What he sees Lucas likes very much. Her son was already looking forward to play in the backyard, which he sees from the kitchen window, hopefully with the dog. It would be nice to run around outback. Nell watches him the whole time and already knows that as soon as he can, he will be outside to play. He loves to be outside, something he shares with his father. He also hates to be confined to the insides of a house.

Jackson Gibbs was tired. He simply wants to sit down. That is why he to the dissatisfy of his grandson takes the blanket of the couch and went back to the veranda to de-dust it so that he can sit on it.

It took Tim only a moment before he stops his grandfather. "Grandpa don't, I do that." With that he takes the blanket away from him. Normally Jackson Gibbs would have protested more about such things. He may be old, but he wasn't that old, he still can do things. But being called grandpa again, stopped him in his tracks. It had been a long time since he was called that, and it shocked him for a moment.

Tim didn't even recognize that he did it, it come naturally to him. Just like the Dad for Gibbs. He always was very open with people, who are his family in the beginning. Only after time, if he loses the respect for some people, like with the Admiral, his attitude towards them would change. As soon as Tim learned that the Admiral never would love him, no matter what he did, he gave up getting his love. But he still tried to get his approval for the things he did, which of course was unfruitful, but Tim was and always will be determinate. Maybe now he has the chance to get some approval from a father.

After a moment of successfully removing the dust from the couch blanket Tim steps back into the living room. There he was confronted by the perplex faces of his family. "What?" he simply asks them.

It was Jackson, who answered in happy tone and with tears in his eyes. "You called me grandpa."

"Yeah." Tim says like it was nothing. But then he was unsure about his actions as he sees how his grandfather reacted to it. He didn't hear the happiness in his voice. Insecurities from living with the Admiral for a father has branded him. That is why he said in an unsecure voice. "I thought it would be ok, but I still can call you Ja.."

But he didn't get far, because his grandfather interrupted him with a loud "NO." He wants to be called grandpa again. He only was to shock at first. It is after all a new development for him. It doesn't happen every day that you suddenly get two new grandbabies, who aren't babies anymore, but two full-grown adults. He needs time to adjust to this, that is all. But that doesn't mean he doesn't like this new development. That is why he adds after a moment. "I am not used to being called grandpa anymore, but I want to get used to it again." he tells him.

A smile starts on Tim face. That made him happy. "I like calling you that." he tells him in a matter-of-fact way.

"Good." with that Jackson embraced him in his arms. It feels good to have a grandson again and to have him in his arms. To him it feels like he and his son lost some of the hurt and the spots for Shannon and Kelly in their hearts were somehow filled again. Not replaced but simply the emptiness of grieve filled with something new to love. That was a good thing for them both.

The others watch the interaction between the two and all the adults have the same thought, they all need time to get used to this. Lucas on the other hand looks at them with childlike curiosity and smile at the happenings. He doesn't know many things, because he is still so young, but he knows family when he sees one and those two are family. As he looks around, he realizes that all the people in the room are family, including himself, and that makes him happy. He likes to have more family.

For a moment they hug, before the two step out of each other's arms. With a smile Tim turns to the others and says. "Upstairs you find two big rooms with a connected bathroom. I think you, G and Lucas should take one of the rooms." he looks at Nell and she nods in agreement. With that Tim looks at his grandfather and adds. "That leaves you in the other room, grandpa. Because I know that Dad will sleep on the couch." He looks at Gibbs to silently confirm, if he is right. Of course, he is as he sees his father smile at him.

It was Gibbs plan to sleep on the couch form the start and to give the others the rooms with the beds. The other reason for him to do that was that this way he was the first one an intruder would meet, so that he can protect his family this way. Nothing became more important to him in the last hours than protecting his family. After all he already lost one family and he doesn't plan on losing another one.

But they are still one bed short. "Where will you sleep, son?" he asks his son. It still is so new to him to call him that out loud. Yeah, he called him that in his mind, but saying it in front of others makes it more important and gives it more meaning. Even with him being not so open about his feelings to show them is new to him, but not unwelcome, he feels as happy as he hasn't for a long time in his life. Something Gibbs wants to share with the whole world now.

"I will sleep in the basement."

"We don't want to put you out of your room. It is your house after all!" Nell says.

"Don't worry Nelly, but that is my room. I always sleep in the basement." he tells her casual with a shoulder shrug.

A blush appears on Nell's face as she hears his nickname for the first time with others close by. She likes it still. But it was a little embarrassed in front of the others. Especially as G looks at her with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous smirk on his beautiful face. She can only guess what is going on in his head. But two can play this game. "Ok, Timbo, as long as we don't put you out." she tells him with a smile.

Watching form the sidelines, how his children, his grown twin children, interact with each other warms Gibbs heart and he likes what he sees. But he also wants a relationship with them, were they can tease each other and gives them nicknames of his own. Kelly was his Kellystar, maybe he can come up with something for Nell and Tim to show them that they are important to him. But first they probably should talk about this new development, alone, only the three of them. To clear the air, he feels like he owes them an explanation, why their mother would have given them up. Not that he knows the exact reasons, he only can guess, but it is the least he can do.

With that in mind he looks at Tim and asks. "Is there a room where we can talk." he points at him, Tim and Nell.

"Is the basement ok?"

"Yeah, why not." Gibbs answers and the both look at Nell for her opinion.

It was a good idea in Nell's book, that is why she looked at G and silently asks him if it is ok for him, if she lets him alone with their son. She knows how unease Lucas is with new people and in an unknown environment. A smile starts on his face as if he would say that it was ok, that he will take care of their son. That she shall get to know her brother and father, someone he himself knows. It also is the reason why he told the room. "Hey Lucas are you hungry?" The boy nods as yes. A sign that she shall go, and he will take care of their son as well as get to know her grandfather.

It was Tim, who answered. "I have fresh groceries in the trunk of my car." with that he throws his car keys at G. Gibbs and he went shopping just before they went to work today, because they already figured out that hiding for some time would a good idea. The agents, who brought the cars to the evidence garage also loaded their luggage in the trunks that included the groceries.

G catches the keys and says. "Thanks." Then he looks at his son and asks. "Do you want to help me bring the groceries in?"

"Yeah." the little boy answers with a smile, because he loves to help and to have time with his dad is a bonus for him. So, the two of them walk out of the house.

That only left Jackson alone while the others would talk, he doesn't have a problem with that. He knows that his son needs time with his children. But Gibbs still was a little worried for his dad, who reads him like a book as he says to the unasked question. "Go ahead I will stay here and help the two young gentlemen" he points at the open door to emphasis, who he means. "with making something for lunch for all of us."

"Ok." Gibbs answers with a smile.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	12. Chapter 11

**bjq** \- it is getting better. I hope you like this as well.

 **DS2010** \- I am happy that you like it. I thought it was important that Gibbs apologized because of the Mexico situation. Enjoy reading.

* * *

I don't own NCIS or NCIS LA, only this storyline

 **Chapter 11**

"Follow me." Tim answers a little nervous. He has no clue, where this discussion will go. He doesn't know, what is going to happen now and that makes him a little uneasy. Even if Tim learned to anticipate Gibbs next move, so that he if prepared, if his boss needs something from him during a case, so didn't that prepare him for this situation.

They will talk as a family for the first time without any observers. The whole situation was a completely new turf for him, but for Gibbs as well. So that was something. That evens the scales a bit.

But Tim is a federal agent for God's sake, which means he would face this situation head-on. He leads them to the door under the stairs which brings them to the basement, his save haven, his heaven. On the way he signals or better signs to J that he shall stay where his is. The dog wanted to follow him like he always does, when they are alone here. A growl in acceptance was Js answer. The dog is well trained, even before he become Tim's dog. But Gibbs sees that his son trained him further.

Nervous Tim steps down the stairs. No-one has ever seen his save haven. His father and sister will see it for the first time and learn about his inventions, also something he normally keeps to himself. He hates to brag. He builds some of the computers in the basement on his own, as well as the first prototypes for the handheld fingerprint scanner as well as other things. They all were on display.

But not only did he build the hardware for his products, but he also designed and wrote the program for a system to work all his application as well as hardware inventions together. He uses the system to hide his hacking, he keeps that to himself. He is a federal agent, who still hacks in his free time and he worked very hard to keep those two identities separated from each other. Not that his hacker identity is untraceable, but he hid it so, that only those, who know what they are doing can find him. In the federal agencies of America there are only a handful people, who could follow him. Considering he uses only old satellites to hack other systems, he wasn't of great interest to them. Another reason is, that he doesn't hack government facilities.

Letting his father and sister see this, is a huge step in matters of trust for Tim. Wordlessly Nell and Gibbs follow Tim through the door and down the stairs into the basement. Gibbs lets his daughter enter first of course, so that he can bring the rear and has the sixes of his children. Not that he would have to worry with his father, his oldest and his grandchild in the living room, considering one of them was a spy. Not to forget the dog, who can do some serious damage, if Gibbs remembers correctly. A sigh escapes him that was another thing he handled the wrong way in matters of Tim. He vows to have his children's sixes from now on.

He was a grandfather, something he hoped to become. Even if only as a step-grandfather of sorts for G, Tony and Tim. But now he was a real one, because Tim was his son and Nell his daughter, who gifted him with a grandson, the moment he met her. It was overwhelming and seriously mind-blowing.

As Nell descends the stairs she didn't really think about the current situation. No, she was impressed by what she sees. It was technological heaven for a geek like her and she is sure her partner Eric would see it, the same way. Eric will be so jealous of her, when she tells him about this.

On one side of the wall she sees a huge desk with a PC, which awfully looked like Tim assembled it, it was build and filled with spare parts. Connected to it were four screens as well as huge plasma TV on the wall above it. Without a doubt she knows that he not only uses this get up for gaming or inventing but hacking as well. She knows that he not only hacks for work purposes, but that is part of his personality, simply because she is a hacker as well and she likes to see, what she can achieve with that. She may not be as good as him, but she manages and achieves the goals she wants to reach.

On the wall across from it, was a couch beside a workbench with different gizmos in their different development states. A closer look tells her that he worked on the fingerprint handheld here, because one of the gizmos looks like a prototype to her. Besides it are many other prototypes for interesting inventions. She can't wait to test them or even pick his brain for some of her own ideas.

Not only Nell was impressed, even Gibbs the technological dinosaurian could see that his son has created a nice get up. As he looks around, he learns a new thing about his son, just like him Tim was a builder, if the electronics were anything to go by. Until today he didn't know that. Hell, he didn't even know that his son created the SCIF, something that makes him enormous proud.

Apparently, there are many new things to learn for Gibbs about his son and in way it made him happy, because with that he has way to connect with him as father and not as his boss. On the other hand, he can make up for the lost time in which his son felt as the stepchild. Something he desperately wants to change.

Father and sister look at Tim after they inspected the basement and see that he was nervously sitting on the couch. Even if he looked clam the bouncing foot was indicator enough to tell them, how he really feels. They don't have an idea why he is nervous, but both don't like what they see.

But they choose different paths to react to it. "This is amazing!" Nell compliments him. A compliment to show him appreciation for his work and that she is impressed with him, should calm his nerves. All in all, a positive effect on him should be the result. At the same time Gibbs asks. "Why are you nervous, son?" Gibbs never holds anything back, always comes straight out with it.

A smile starts on Tim's face, because of his sister's compliment. "Thanks." he tells her as she takes a seat beside him. Then he looks at his father to answer his question, which was hard for him. "I never showed this to anyone and every time I tried to impress the Admiral, he ridiculed me. After some time, I stopped doing it and kept all this" he points around the room, to show what he means. "to myself. I was a little afraid what you are going to say about this." He was looking directly at his newfound father as he tells him one of his insecurities.

Being father and son means for Tim that he can't hold back, who he is. After a life with the Admiral, where the Admiral always tried to turn his son into himself, Tim decided to stop holding back. Not being, who he is, would achieve nothing, so he stopped hiding himself. That is why, he stopped being someone, he wasn't. Opening up to Gibbs is showing him, who he is, and he hopes that Gibbs will accept him, like the person he is and not someone, who Gibbs wants him to be.

Vulnerability as well as strength Gibbs sees in his son eyes. He was angry with the Admiral and hates that he never gets the chance to give the Admiral a piece of his mind for the way he treated his son. His son was his priority now, not his anger, so he steps to his two children, stops in front of them and looks at his son as he says with a proud smile. "Tim I am impressed with your work. You are a builder just like me, but your level is so much more advanced than mine. I am proud to be your father and of your accomplishments. You don't have to hide yourself from me. I promise I will never ridicule you. So never hide yourself."

To hear his father, say those words, makes Tim teary eyed. It feels good; it was what he always wanted a father, who is proud of him. Apparently, he has that now. "Thanks." he says in a shaky voice.

"I mean it." Gibbs says emphatic as he squeezes his son's shoulder to reassure him. Instead of answering to it, Tim silently communicates to him that he believes him. "Good." with that Gibbs starts to pace. He normally isn't the pacing type, but he needs a moment to compose himself for the coming discussion. No wonder talking about Shannon and Kelly still hurts and he needs his feelings in control, to get out, what he wants to say to them, because they deserve to know about them. At the same time, he doesn't want his children to see him as broken as he knows he is.

Both his children, even Nell, see that he was a little agitated and give him space for now. After Gibbs is sure his thoughts are in order, he turns to his children. He wants to look at them, while he tells them about their mother. "I want to tell you, why I think you mother gave both of you up for adoption. Some of the things Tim knows, because he already met the guilty party, but I will start at the beginning." with that he takes a chair, puts it across form them and takes a seat. "As I met your mother I just signed up for the Marines and was off to basic training. Your mother was still in high school, still two years to go. We met a at a train station." a smile starts on his face as he thinks about the meeting. "She was on her way home from her summer visit with her family. For me it was love at first sight. She was beautiful, just like you, Nell." he looks at his daughter as he says that to show her that he means it. The resemblance to her mother is so overwhelming, that it hurt a little. It also eased him, because it felt like he got a part of his beloved wife back.

A blush starts on Nell's face as he hears the compliment. "Thanks." she says.

"It is only the truth." Gibbs answer as he gets on with his story. "But she also was smart, something the both you got from her. But most of all she was funny with a wicked sense of humor and had a mind of her own. During that meeting she introduced me to her rules, and one was to never date a lumber jack guy. She even asked if I was a lumber jack." Gibbs explains and his kids laughed at that. "But that got us talking and we talked for two hours during our train ride together, before she had to exited at her stop. After that we stayed in contact with letters, many, many letters. Until I had a weekend off from training and I came to visit her in her hometown for our first date. I also got to meet her parents. Her mother didn't like me at all."

"Yeah, Joan Fielding is a piece of work." Tim gives in his five cents. In that moment his mind makes a sparking connection that shocked him. "Dad she knew me, she knew that I am her grandson and she treated me like dirt." They met her on a case a while ago and she didn't react to Tim in a friendly way. She was hostile and didn't take him seriously. That hurt just like as being ridiculed by the Admiral.

Gibbs already made that conclusion. That is why he wasn't surprised by it in the least. He only can comfort his son. Another person of his family didn't want him. But Gibbs wants him, wants them both. He will show them that as long as he can and until they believe him without a doubt. That is why he puts each of his hands on his son and daughter shoulder, because she must be affected by that as well, as he says. "I figured as much. But I want you and I like you to know, that I would have wanted you two back in the day too." That was the most important part for him in this discussion to reassure his children that he wants them.

"But why didn't you know?" Nell wants to know. She wasn't as affected as Tim, no wonders. On the contrary to Tim she never met her grandmother, there wasn't a connection between them, it hurt less. That is why she could ask questions.

"That is where I wanted to go with this. Your lovely grandmother forbade your mother to see me, but your mother was a rebel and had her own head. We managed to see each other as often as possible. We also achieved to go on a vacation for a week during spring break in her junior year. From my calculation that was the year the both of you were conceived. But I think she didn't tell me, because I was shipped to my first tour four weeks after our vacation. I only saw her again over a year later. I knew something was different with her, but not what and she wouldn't tell me. I never knew she was pregnant. But after what we learned today her mother must have decided for her, because Shannon never would have given you up. But she was a minor at the time of your birth, so the decision wasn't hers, but her parents. Joan's real reasons for that I can only guess, I know she had for plans for Shannon. Plans which didn't involve me and definitely not children. And I think she did out of spit; she really hated me and still does. I am sorry, that they gave you up, because of me. But I hope we can work through it and become family."

Silence followed that statement. Nell and Tim were both a little bit taken back by the story. It's not every day that you hear, why you were given up for adoption and it takes some time to come to terms with it. At the same time Tim was also a little shocked by his father. The functional mute spoke for more than some sentences and that without a break, a totally new experience for him. But the twins look for a moment at each other, they communicate with their eyes, if they are on the same page and with a nod they agree as they turn back to Gibbs. Who watched the interactions between his twins, curiously? After only meeting today they have the silent conversation down to a T, which makes him smile. They already were a family; hopefully there is space for him too. "We like that." they surprise him with their twin talk.

That was all he needed to hear, before he gets up, walks to them and embraces both his children again in his arms. He holds them close to his chest and before he breaks away and kisses both their foreheads. They all feel a little overwhelmed, but Nell was the only one, who lets her feelings go, tears were running down her checks. But the eyes of her father and brother were wet as well.

One-point Nell still must make clear as she says. "I want to point out, that I hate what you did to Tim because of that Abby person. I will not stand for such actions." Her tone was stern and unforgiving.

That right there tells Gibbs, that besides her beauty and her intelligence which she shares with her mother, she also shares traits with him, because she clearly has the stubbornness of the Gibbs family. Something he must smile about. At the same time, he accepts her demand with. "As I said I am sorry, and it will not happen again."

"Can I ask you, why you did it?" Nell asks him.

A sigh escaped Gibbs as he answered. "She reminded me of Kelly, and she wasn't like she is now. In the beginning she was a normal girl, who lost her parents, worked hard and found a place in my heart. Just like the others did, G, Toni, Ziva and Tim." He looks at his son and says again. "Even if you felt like the stepchild, you already were a son to me. I am sorry that you didn't feel that way." Now a single tear was running down Gibbs check, which was unlike him. But Gibbs never considered Tim's home life as bad as of the others, because he always thought that Tim's parents loved him, like they should. But Gibbs was wrong about it and he so has many things to make up to. In all it makes him sad and he can't keep the tears at bay anymore.

But him apologizing was a big step for Tim and he already did it three times, if he didn't miscount. Not only can he hear the sincerity, he also sees it. That is, why he says. "I see that now, Dad. But it is good to hear that you see me as a son like Tony and G." with that he embraces his father to show him that they will work through this.

Nell just watches them, because that was between them. She just wanted that they get their act together, so that they can become a family, like she really wants them to be. After all those years of searching and after her adopted family let her fall, because of Lucas, she was missing having a family. Not that she hasn't a family with G and Lucas, but it this is a different kind of family here. In this equation she is the child and can have backup by a parent, who is there for her and she always wanted a sibling. Someone she can connect with and is family as well as friend at the same time.

But it also looks like she got more family with it. Her father turned his work team into his family. "So, do we have any more siblings I should know of?" she tries to lift the mood.

"No, just Tony, G, Ziva from my side. But Tim has an adopted sister, Sarah, who I know he loves very much." Gibbs answers.

"Yeah and I know she will love you Nelly." he tells his blood sister, both sisters are and will be important to him. Nell smiles at that, she is looking forward to getting to know Sarah.

As Gibbs watches them and thinks about all his children a mischievous smile starts on his face as he says. "But I must tell you, that four of my children found love with their siblings is a little extreme. Hopefully Tony and Sarah will not follow your lead."

Tim was shocked he never heard Gibbs make a joke and here he was doing just that. This new side of his Dad is something else. But he still has to say something to his joke. "Over my death body, I will not let Tony get near Sarah. I love him like a brother, but his track record isn't the best." Tim says in earnest, but Gibbs can see the smile on Tim's face.

Both laugh at that. It is nice to tease each other. That is the first step in the right direction to become a family. The laugh for a moment with each other and marvel in the feeling of becoming a family, the best moment to start now, so Nell asks. "So, what can you tell me about yourself?" she asks her father, because she already had time to get to know her brother and Tim as well as Gibbs already know each other in some ways.

Instead of Gibbs Tim answered. "Oh, you know, he was married four times, divorced three times at least we are his only children." With every word Tim's smile grows bigger and bigger. He likes teasing his father and knows that he will not have problems with it, because it is what family does. But he must add another jip, before he lets his father off the hook. "He even shares an ex-wife with his best friend."

Tim's words have Nell in giggles. She as well can't help but tease her father. "At the same time?" she questions him.

Now Tim laughs and says. "For a short while."

For the first time in a long while Gibbs was speechless or at least didn't know what to do against the teasing of his children. It also was all true, what Tim told Nell, so what shall he say against it. He can't deny it, that would be a lie and that is something he doesn't do. With an exaggerated sigh Gibbs says. "He did me a favor, even if she took all my money during the divorce, at least she wasn't my problem anymore, but Fornell's." So instead of denying he confessed and teases himself a little bit more.

That made Nell laugh more. "The best thing, Nelly. Fornell is now divorced from her too. But he has a daughter with the she-devil, as Dad calls her."

"She can't be that bad?!" Nell asks between laughs.

"Oh, she is, but Emily can't do anything for her mother." Gibbs points out.

"That is right, Emily is a good girl, she must have gotten that from her father." Tim says with a smile.

"But why did you marry all those women and divorced them after?" Nell wants to know.

"They were all redheads." Tim says with laughter, before he adds a little somber, because it was a little sad, that their father was still looking for their dead mother in another women. "They reminded him of Mom."

With a sad smile, Gibbs adds. "That is true." he can see the little judgmental glance in her eyes, so he must add. "I know that it was wrong, but I grieved your Mom and still do. It wasn't fair to them and I know that now."

The next question took Gibbs a little off guard. "What made Mom so special?" Nell wanted to know.

That sobered Tim up immediately, he knows how much their mother meant to their father and that talking about his feelings for her is hard for him. It still surprised him, that he already told them more than he expected. So, he believed that Gibbs wouldn't answer the questions, but again he surprised him. Being a father changed him as well as the way his family sees him, or he wants to be seen by them.

It is an answer he knows by heart, because he still thinks about Shannon almost every minute of the day. But he never voiced the answer to anyone, not that anyone asked him before, but still. So, he took a moment to gather his words. "Your mom was the kindest woman I ever met and trust me I know many women. I am not easy to live with and she did it with a smile on her face. She also was fierce and loyal. A force of nature, if angered." A sad smile starts on his face. He can understand why Nell wants to know about their mother, maybe he can help them to form some sort of connection between them, even with her being dead. That is why he looks at Tim and says. "Just like you she was a writer, poetry in the most cases. She worked as an English teacher for middle school, there she organized poetry contests in the schools she currently was teaching."

Without telling them, both know that with him being a Marine she had to change jobs often, as often as he was stationed at another destination. This little information makes Tim smile. Gibbs wasn't done. He may not know many things about Nell, but one thing he learned in the last hours is that she has a fierce nature. He looks at Nell and says. "Just like you she would stand up for the underdog, protect and fight for everyone she thinks needed it. That is why I never was angered with her being a witness in the case against Pedro Hernandez, I couldn't be, because I love that she always wanted to protect everyone. But in this case, it cost us her as well as your little sister Kelly's life. Something we still have to grieve."

Let's not forget Tim and Nell not only got a father but lost a mother as well as a sister in the process. That is why both his children have tears running down their faces while smiling. Speaking of Kelly, Tim and Nell, were curious about her as well, but afraid they would cause their father more pain, then they already have. They see in his eyes that talking about their mother hurts him. But curiosity wins in the end. "What was Kelly like?" they ask at the same time.

Instead of grief, a smile starts on his face as he answers. "She was a combination of both of you. Curious, funny and smart. Your mother always said she had me wrapped around her little finger, which probably was true. But I never could say no to her." They picture the scene in their minds, how their little sister manipulated him into doing anything for her. A picture that makes them smile with all their hearts. They only regret that they never got the chance to meet her in person and never will.

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_**


	13. Chapter 12

**bjq** \- thanks, I hope you like the following chapter, because I loved writing it.

 **DS2010** \- I am looking forward to read, what are you going to say about this.

* * *

I don't own NCIS or NCIS LA, only this storyline

 **Chapter 12**

Standing in front of the mirror in the gym Deeks takes the finishing touches to slip into his alter ego Max Gentry. Putting on the all too well-worn leather jacket, ruffling his hair, taking a deep breath and with-it Max Gentry is back. But for now, Deeks still has a briefing with his team before he goes out as Max.

As Max Gentry he walks to the elevator and pushes the button. He is a little itchy, he hates this persona as much as he loves it, not that he would say that to anyone. Hell, it is even hard to confess it, in his own mind. But he must think about it, otherwise he couldn't draw a line and without it he would completely lose himself in Max. Nothing he wants, so he must be aware of the flaws of feeling good in this cover.

With a ding the doors of the elevator open, he gets in and pushes the button for the pull ben. On the way up he calms himself down with the knowledge that he knows, who he is and that he can do this. There is no other way. But to walk the path he must lose the anxiety and stay calm. With a breathing technique he learned during his yoga class he focus on the task at hand. It only takes him some deep breaths until he has his body under control again, surprisingly it happens at the same time as the doors open.

Determination and confidence shine in his eyes as he walks through the pull ben up the stairs to the Iris scanner for MTAC. Calm he activates the scanner and after a moment the system lets him in. He steps in and closes both doors, before he even has the chance to say anything, Hetty says. "Ah, Mr. Deeks is here, we can start with the op."

"What have you planned?" Sam wants to know. He didn't think that Hetty would plan something without them. Even if her arrival at the planning session was surprising after Vance and her gave them free regime, but Sam ignored it. But now he knows she is here for a reason, which should have been clear from the beginning Hetty doesn't do things without a plan in the works. That is not her style.

All eyes are on Hetty, Sam wasn't the only one surprised by this. But instead of Hetty it was Deeks, who answered. "One of the suspects we have under surveillance is an old acquaintance of me or better …" he makes a break for a moment. "of Max Gentry."

For a moment all besides Hetty look at him perplex. But they all are agents and they can put one and one together. The conclusion is that they are faced with one of his cover aliases for the moment. But that still doesn't explain much. So, Sam asks. "And what have you planned?"

Deeks looks at him. "I will make contact with him and try to manipulate him to giving me access to Paloma?" A little shudder runs down his spine, he still doesn't like his plan, but sometimes it can't be helped, and you must make compromises for the sake of your family. Something he will do without really thinking about it.

It was Kensi, who voiced the next question. "Aren't you afraid that Paloma has information about you from Keelson?" That is something not even Hetty considered until this moment. It is one of Kensi's talents to see things others don't see, her almost military training as a sniper by her father helped her to forge that talent. Her father always told her to look at things from every perspective, that is the only way you can take a shot and hit the target every time.

It took Deeks a moment to think about it. He remembers something that spoke against that. "Keelson didn't have any intel on me or you." he points at her to bring his point across. "at his hideout. The only ones he was informed of were Hetty, G and Sam."

But Kensi took that argument apart in only moments. "We also didn't see a box about Nell and he still send us a video message with a threat on her live, so that means nothing." Kensi doesn't like that her partner goes into such a situation without any back-up, especially with an alias she never heard of. The look in his eyes as he said the name Max Gentry told her that he doesn't like this cover for some reason, but still would use it.

That is why his next statement doesn't surprise her, but that doesn't mean she has to like it. "That may be so, but we have to risk it. First, we need more information about, where we can find Paloma and second, it gives us a way to outmaneuver them." He counts the arguments for this op on one hand. At the same time, he looks pleadingly at his current team leader Sam as well as his boss to give him a go ahead.

Kensi doesn't like this one bit. Sam also saw that Deeks doesn't like this alias, but on the contrary to her he must keep the whole picture in mind. It also helps him make his idea own doable. So, he adds. "The third reason for it is that it could help with my idea."

"An what could that be?" Tony wants to know. Until now he only watched the happenings in the room. Deeks isn't part of his team, so he let Sam take the rope. He knows his team members best after all. But now Tony was curious, what his partner for now has cooked up.

A mischievous smile starts on his face. "Something Dr. Mallard said inspired me. I think we should use the connection between Alejandro and Paloma against them."

Tony caught on fast. "You mean to play them off against each other. Good idea, I like it."

"Thanks." he says with a smile to Tony, before he turns back to Deeks and Kensi. "For that we need an inside man, who can play her a bit."

A sigh escapes Kensi, she doesn't like this, but she knows when she is outnumbered. But she still would add things to this new op-parameters, so that they don't forget a thing. "But we have to destroy the contact between them."

"I have an idea for that as well, but I don't know, if it is possible?" Sam says and looks questionable at Eric.

Getting the que, the tech operator asks. "What do you need?"

"Can you intercept all connections between Alejandro and Paloma, like Mails, calls, messages and so on? So, they can't reach each other."

That is much, Eric knows it is possible, but for him alone it is too much work and needs time, time they don't have. But with the help of Tim and Nell it could be possible. "Yes, if I have help." Hetty wants to protest, but Eric adds. "I know that they are in hiding, but I know if someone can establish a secure connection between us." points at the people in the room and then in the general direction of outside the building. "and them it would be Tim and Nell. We only need to make it work."

Instead of answering that, all people look at Hetty. She is the boss and must decide. All the team members are on the same page that they would include the rest in their team without questions asked. Hetty must admit that Tim and Nell can make a secure connection work and together with Eric, they can achieve what Sams asks. "How long?" she wants to know.

A smile starts on Eric's face as he starts calculating in his head. "Some time at least if they know we want to contact them." he tells them.

"Good that gives Deeks enough time to establish contact with the suspect." Sam says. Deeks nods in acknowledgement. It also gives Sam the chance to fire a message to G that they want contact.

Tony claps his hands together and says with a smile. "Looks like we have a plan, but we still need a way to find Paloma from here."

"Naturally, but we can make it work." Ziva says for the first time.

"Good let's get started." Sam says.

With that Deeks walks to Hetty and asks in a quiet voice. "Where do I stay for now?"

She reaches into her purse, takes out his ID, his wallet with his cards, a phone for his cover and holds it out for him as she answers. "I booked you at a motel room on the outskirts of town, the info is on your phone, just the place where Max Gentry would stay."

"Thank you." He takes the things from her, puts everything away, turns around to his team and says. "I see you in a bit." with that he walks out of the door. It is time to let Marty Deeks stay behind in the NCIS HQ for now and be Max Gentry again.

Before he can leave MTAC through the door, Hetty stops him in his tracks. "I accept to hear from you every 24 hours, best would be the Ouyster Bar at K-street." He turns his head to her and nods in acknowledgement, before he leaves. A bar is always the meet between them, when he is undercover for a longer period of time.

* * *

On his way out Deeks picks up his packed go bag for his life at Max Gentry and leaves the building. He leaves the building through the flight exits so he is not seen by some people should they keep an eye on the building. You can't never be to be careful, at least with a threat like the Reynosa Cartel on your heels. He steps out onto the street in a dark alley and walks normal to the next cab to leave the yard.

In the cab he activates his phone to tell the driver where he should take him. He first stop was the motel where he deposited his bag and trashed the room a little bit, so that it looks like he lived here for a short time. Considering that he doesn't know, how Hetty achieved that Max Gentry started renting this room two weeks ago. But with a spy of her caliber nothing should surprise him, that is why he accepts it.

In his mailbox he found a mail from an undisclosed address, probably another info from Hetty as well as Eric's tricks with two words, Harry's Bar. After reading he deleted the message not only form the inbox, but from the trash as well. He doesn't want that someone finds such an info on his phone, better save then sorry. Harry's Bar was his next stop, because he would bet 100 bucks that the suspect would be there.

Before he leaves the motel room, he looks into the mirror again to be sure that not only the look of Gentry was displayed in it, but that he was ready to play his role. He was happy to see, that the hard lines as well as the dangerous look in his face was back, just like it should be with this cover. With one last deep breath he calls for a cab, which arrived just ten minutes after he called for it.

Getting in the car he mentally prepares his plan for approaching the suspect, then he is reminded that the guy owes money to Max Gentry and a feral smile starts on his face. All people, who know him as Marty Deeks, would be repelled by this look. But he isn't Deeks at the moment, but Max Gentry and he is an asshole in his own right. So, let's get to play.

The cab reached his destination half an hour later, no wonder on a Sunday evening the traffic is better, but there are still people on route. Max Gentry gets out and looks at the bar. It looks like a typical bar for low lives and perfect for his current operation. With confidence and as much arrogance as he can muster, he enters the bar. Like every other bar with the same clientele it was dark, with waitresses, who wear next to nothing, some pool tables in the back and a bartender, who wants to be your best friend. Which is good, because he knows almost every resident personally, so he is the first stop of Max.

Max's aura screams danger, recklessness, confidence and business. All the residents, who watched him enter the bar, know from his body language that he isn't someone they should cross, if they want to live to tell the tale. Max doesn't need to be a mind reader to know, what they think about him and that was good. After all that is the impression, he wants them to have.

With a dangerous smirk on his face he walks to bar and signals for the bartender. "What can I get you?" he asks.

"Whiskey and make it a double." he answers without giving him a glance. A moment later the drink was in front of him.

During his short entry he already scanned the bar for the person he was looking for and found him in the back at one of the pool tables with a beautiful blonde, who was way out of his league at his side. His back was turned to him, but that was good, that makes his plan a little easier, he only must wait for the right moment to make his move. So, for now he would wait and sip on his drink.

Sitting on the bar Max still had the rest of the bar in his view form the corner. It is never a good idea to let your guard down, this way you miss an opportunity. That is why he saw as his suspect leaves his date and walks to the bathroom. Downing his drink in one go, Max thinks Showtime, gets up and walks to the beautiful blonde. Her back was turned to him and he admires her ass as she leans over the pool table to prepare her next move.

For a moment he watches her before he makes his move. Bold and cocky he steps behind her, leans down, presses his body into hers and whispers in a husky voice in her ear. "Do you need help, sweetheart?"

The blonde was startled. That wasn't the voice of her date. She looks over her shoulder and wants to push the guy away from her, but as soon as her glance lands on his beautiful blue eyes and equally beautiful face, her stern face, becomes flirtatious. That guy looks way better than her date, an upgrade. Max reads her like an open book, and he knows what she is thinking, hook and sinker. His smile gets bigger and he isn't surprised as she answers. "Yes, if you would be so kind and help me with the move, it is a little tricky."

A look at the table tells Max that is so far from the truth, but hey, who is he to call her out on her lie. He is here to do a job after all, and this could only work in his favor. That is why instead of answering her directly he embraces her in his arms, reaches for the billiard cue and readjusts its position a bit. In the process he brings her closer to his body. After he is sure the move will be successful, he whispers in her ear. "Now take a deep breath. As soon as you let your breath out your hands will do the magic for you, just like I do." His voice is getting huskier and he knows she understands his innuendo loud and clear.

Instead of looking at what she is doing she looks at him, he smiles, and she simply is done for, as she pushes the cue with little movement to start of the white ball rolling. Max doesn't need to look to know that he hit both targets and that the aimed balls fall into the pocket. Instead he looks at the blond in his arms, his eyes glide to her lips and he sees that she is licking them. A good sign and he tries to use it to his advantage. Before he can kiss, her another voice says outraged. "Hey, you punk that is my date." and with that the person tears him away from her and wants to strike him with his fist. But as soon as he sees the face of Max, he lets go of him and says in a shaky voice. "Maax."

Shaking his head at the predictability of his target. Max played him like a fiddle, considering he saw him coming their way. But he wasn't done as he puts on an angered face, steps in the others personal space and says in a cold voice. "Look what the cat dragged in." That made the other gulped, good he was scared. He must be, because nobody crosses Max Gentry in any way. "You stole my money." He shoved him some steps away only to step in his personal space again. "And you stole some of my products too." Another shove followed. "What are you going to do about that Danny?" he asks him finally.

Fear was written all over Danny's face. He hoped to never ever come across Max Gentry again. Considering he left the state after he stole from the other man and relocated himself with a new life on the other side of the country with a new employer. But karma is a bitch, he should have left the country that would be healthy for his own life now. "I don't know." Danny confesses after some moments of thinking of a way out of this, but he isn't the smartest tool in the shed and he himself knows it.

Max looks at him for a moment, before he slides his glance to the beautiful blonde, who looks a little scared at them. She doesn't know, what is going on and she has the feeling that it will not be good for her. That was clear as day on her face, Max only must play his cards right to get what he wants and that is an in with the Reynosa Cartel. "Well." his says with clear meaning. "You can let your girl work your debt away."

"Really?" Danny asks hopefully, because that was way too easy.

Now the blonde was angered. Just like Max wanted her to be. "How dare you?" she says to Danny and slaps him for it. Then she turns to Max and says. "I am out of here." with that she takes her purse and storms out of the bar, like a tornado. Better to be as far away from them as possible.

Max crosses his arms in front of his chest, leans back on the pool table and gives Danny a calculated glance. "That is that. Any other ideas?" he asks.

"I, I, I …" Danny tries, but didn't come up with anything else. Hell, he was screwed seven days till Sunday.

"I see nothing has changed; you still are the dumbest man out there." Max provokes him.

It worked, of course. "Hey, my new employers are very impressed with my work and are happy to have me." Danny says without getting red. He knows that is an outright lie, but how shall Max check it. He knows that he only works for the cartel, because of the connections he has and not because he is competent. Hey, he is only the middleman, the connection between the dealers and the higher ups in the cartel. That gives him an idea, he may not be clever, but he knows that Max loves money and he can deal almost anything especially to the military.

But before he can say anything else, Max snorts and says. "I don't believe that. I worked with you remember."

The smile that started on Danny's face flatters a little bit. But he is a hopeful bastard, and still says. "As that may be, I am still working for someone that could interest you." He says mysteriously, he wasn't as dumb as to say the cartels name in the bar, in public. Even if it is a bar for criminals no, no, you never know who listens.

Max looks at him and thinks a moment about it. But, it was exactly, what he wanted to hear. But he still plays hard to get. "Is that so and what would that be?"

Nervously Danny looks around and scans the room. The residents still are watching them with interest, and he can't have that. "Not here!" he tells Max and turns around to leave the bar.

For a moment longer Max remains on the pool table to give the residents the impression that he wasn't impressed with his contact, before he walks to the bar and throws the money for his drink at the counter. It should be enough and with that Max follows the little shit out of the bar. Outside he sees Danny walking to a nearby park nearby and he follows him until they reach a bench in front of the lake with a good view.

It was a good place to have some important business transaction to discuss no-one shall overhear. Not that they wouldn't be seen, because on the way here Max saw at least three cameras, but he knows they don't record sound. So, with a shoulder shrug he sits down and says sarcastically, because he knows that annoys the other party to no end. "Are you done playing make believe and offer me something in repercussion for my losses instead."

Anger starts to rise in Danny, he may know, that Max is a dangerous character, but still all things reach their limits at some point. "Hey, come off your high horse as if you didn't have crossed someone in your life."

Max shakes his head and answers. "Never someone I know I can't deal with and you are not in the least qualified to deal with me." His tone was quiet, but the threat behind it was audible, nevertheless. At the same time Max straightens himself to become a bigger threat, which was easy, considering that Danny was not a tall man at least not in comparison to Max.

With that Danny even shortens more. In the face of danger, he simply is a coward and always takes the easy way out. "Ok, ok … Max you are right. But I still have an idea, how I can repay my debt."

Not to give in to fast, Max says. "And how can I trust you."

That was a good question and Danny hasn't an idea, how to achieve that. Not that he would cross Max again, no not if can get out of this unharmed. So, he gulps and answers truthfully. "I don't know, but I can promise you that my proposal is worth the hassle."

Intrigued Max raised his eyebrow and says. "Ok, I am listening."

That prompts Danny to explain further. "I work for the Reynosa Cartel now." Impressed Max looks at him, not that he didn't already knew that. But what Danny doesn't know and all that. "They are trying to find new dealers around the country and make connection for them here in Washington D.C."

"Ok and how can I believe you that you work with them? Word on the street is that Paloma Reynosa only takes the best." Max drops the name on purpose and with his eyes he tells Danny that he doesn't fall in that category.

Knowing when to choose his battles and when to cower and hide under the bed, Danny answers. "That may be true, but you are one of the best." He flatters Max and hopes that it works.

It does of course, but for another reason than he believes. Max knows that Paloma must have heard from him, that was another reason, why he choose do this op. The reputation of Max Gentry is very good in the criminal scene. Nobody can deal things better than him, but also nobody has as much as help as him. At the same time Max Gentry has the talent to come out of top with the cops or federal agents. It almost is like he is untouchable, which he is but for different reasons that the target would believe. But still a smile starts on Max face as he says. "So are you saying that you will bring me in contact with Paloma Reynosa."

Sometimes it is better to come out with it directly, especially with character of small brains like Danny. A smile on Danny's face starts, because he knows that he has Max and he probably saved his own life today. "Yes." he answers.

With that Max claps his hands and says. "Ok, let's go."

"What?" Danny asks perplexed.

The glance he receives from Max could have killed him, if that would be possible. "If you think that I will leave you alone so that you can start the deal without me you have another thing coming Danny." with that he softly slaps his cheek in a mocking way. "I know after all, what a trusty employee you can be." That statement was laced with sarcasm, like nothing else in their whole discussion.

Accepting his faith, he knows there is no other way, Danny answers. "Ok let's go." with that he gets up and leads Max away.

This are the moments Deeks likes to be Max, it always gets the job done. So, he gets up, sends inconspicuous a text off to Hetty to let her know that he is in, before sending a wink at the next camera to signal his partner that everything is alright at least for now. Let's see where all this is going. One thing is clear to him he needs a shower as soon as he is back in his motel room to feel like himself again.

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_**

 ** _I really loved writing this chapter._**


	14. Chapter 13

**DS2010** \- I always loved the Max Gentry cover, but it never got explored much in the series. So, I tried it here and I am happy that you like with what I came up with.

* * *

I don't own NCIS or NCIS LA, only this storyline

 **Chapter 13**

At the same time Deeks steps into the night as Max Gentry to meet Paloma Reynosa the new Gibbs family sits down for their first dinner as a family. All members pitched in to get dinner ready. Jackson and Gibbs prepared the meat and grilled it on the stove, it maybe not as good as it where if it was grilled outside, but it still will taste good. At the same time Nell prepared the potatoes and Tim made the salad while G and Lucas set the table.

Together they prepared the meal and now they eat it. On one side of the table set Tim and Jackson on the other Nell and Lucas, while G and Gibbs took the seats at both ends of the table. All adults share the same thought, they all hope that they will have many more of those dinners in the future. To all of them family is something precious. G never had one. Tim and Nell didn't really know, who they were either. Jackson as well as Gibbs lost their family and with it their connection to each other. Maybe this can give them all, what they wanted to have for a long time - a family.

The youngster on the table liked it as well, but with his two years he can't comprehend, what this means to the adults. He only sees and feels the happiness in the room and that in turn makes him happy. But his hunger is bigger at the moment. Lucas looks at the steaks and says. "Yummy, I hungry Mommy."

With a laugh Nell shakes her head and answers her son. "We have to do something about that." with that she puts a steak on his plate with some potatoes as well as salad. She knows that he probably will not eat the salad, but she still tries every time to put something healthy on his plate. Just like any child he only eats the minimum to placate his parents and nothing more.

G watches her doing that and smiles at her attempt to get their son to eat healthy as he starts to cut the steak into smaller pieces so that eating will be easier for him. It took him only a moment to get task done and G puts the plate in front of Lucas again. Even with only being two years old, he is a well mannered kid, that is why he waits and didn't start eating until all of the other people at the table have something on their plate as well. Which positively surprises all, beside his parents

As soon as Nells says to all the others. "Enjoy you meal!" The little boy starts to eat with enthusiasm.

For some bites there was silence on the table, but Tim was curious. He wants to get to know his little nephew, who looks like a smart boy to him. He also knows the perfect point to start. "So Lucas." he addresses him directly between his bites from his own plate. "How was your birthday?" That is always a good question with kids; they could talk endlessly about their birthdays.

Tim expected that he would answer him with a full mouth, but the little guy surprised him again. Instead of answering as soon as the question was asked he takes his time to empty his mouth, before he answers with. "Funny, we play tag in garden." A smile starts on Tim's face his nephew was apparently not a normal two year old and he likes that, he fits right into this family, nothing is normal with them.

"Nice I loved to do that as a child." Tim tells his nephew. He feels the eyes of his father on him as he talks with his nephew.

For Gibbs this conversation between his son and grandson is a possibility to get to know them both better at the same time. This statement gives him a good feeling that Tim still had a nice childhood, even if the Admiral was a shit father to him. Children need to be children and have fun, before the seriousness of life starts.

A smile starts on Lucas face, because with that answer he decided that he wanted to play tag with his uncle in the nice garden. "Can we play Unca Timo?"

A chuckle escapes the adults at the innocence of the child in their mid. "Of course if you like."

"Yay." Lucas squeals happy and almost pushed his plate off the table, but of course Nell saw that coming and stopped him.

After two years of being a mother she is a pro in handling her son and does it without thinking about it. G on the other hand isn't as practiced as her in being a parent and still is amazed by her actions as a mother, something that he loves about her. "It is getting late and you have to go to bed. That means you can play tomorrow." she tells her son sternly in her mom voice as G calls it. Watching them interact with each other always makes him smile.

A little disappointed Lucas accepts his faith. He may be only two years old, but he learned that it always is better to listen to his mother, if she uses that tone, so he answers. "Ok, Mommy." With that he takes another bite from his plate.

To change the topic Tim decides it would be a good idea to question him further about his birthday. "And did you get everything you wanted for your birthday?"

Lucas uses the chewing to think about his answer. He doesn't know, if he shall answer it. He got some really cool presents after all, but he still missed one thing and he doesn't know, what his parents would say to it. But something tells him to speak the truth, because even he knows that the truth something does wonders, maybe it helps. "Yes, but one thing miss?" he tells the table mysteriously.

Now both Nell and G were perplexed, because they bought him everything he wished for, so what were they missing? That question was on both their faces as they look at each other, but they didn't find an answer for it. But before they can ask him it was surprisingly Gibbs, who asks him. "What did they miss, Lucas?" He has a slight idea where this going, he remembers a similar discussion with Kelly as she was three years old.

A big smile starts on his face as he looks at his grandfather and says. "I want brother or sister, but don't one!"

The reactions to this statement were different and funny to watch for all the others, who weren't directly involved in it. Nell was shocked to hear her son say that and sends him that with his eyes as she looks at Gibbs. But the funniest was Gs reactions. Unfortunately for him he took a sip from his drink as his son answered and instead of drinking it, he was so shocked that he spit it out again. Which of course made the rest of the table laugh at the expanse of the parents.

 _Yep, he was right_ , Gibbs thinks. He tries to hide his amusement behind drinking from his glass, but the humor of the situation is getting to him and he has to laugh with Tim and his father. Of course neither his daughter nor his son likes to be laughed at, which of course made the situation even funnier. But the three laughing adults are in agreement as the stop laughing after some moments and give the parents some breathing room.

The old Gibbs or better his old self before he lost his girls would have made a joke about the situation. With the twins in his life his old self, which was buried deep in inside wants to come out. So he can't resist teasing his son and daughter that is why Gibbs asks. "What do you prefer a brother or a sister?" Of course that cracked his Dad and son up again and they laughed.

"Dad." Nell says outraged like it wasn't his business, which it isn't.

But this simply question achieved something else, his daughter called him Dad for the first time, since they know about their connection and that makes him happy like nothing else in a long time. That makes the teasing easier for him. "What? It was just a question." He tells her as he looks at her with a mischievous smile. "I only want to help you, so that you know, what you have get for him." He looks like a cat, which got the canary.

 _This side of Gibbs needs some getting used too_ , G and Tim think. They only have seen him like this occasionally. They can count those events on one hand. But it was a nice change to see him with a smile, a smile that was open and true.

"I think you know that it doesn't work that way." Nell says challenging. The challenge was to make him back down from the topic. She doesn't want to talk about this during dinner with her newfound family and her two-year-old son, no absolutely not. Considering that Lucas little wish pushed her brain in a direction she doesn't want to go at the moment. The best way for her now is to divert the topic as best as she can.

But Gibbs wasn't anyone, he never backs down form a challenge and as the good investigator he is, he saw the deer in headlights glance on her face for a moment as Lucas asked. So there has to be something amiss and the agent in him wants to know what. So he turned the tables on her in a teasing way. He knew his other interrogation techniques wouldn't work here. Not if he doesn't want to lose his daughter before they even have a relationship with each other. "Is that so. Can you please enlighten us, how it works?"

That took Nell of guard for a moment. But she covers is up with a shake of her head and answers. "I think not. I keep that particular discussion for a later date. A much later date." She doesn't even want to think of her baby becoming a teenager with hormonal urges, no absolutely not. Let alone thinking about having the Talk with him. That is why she turns her head to G and says with a big smile. "Not to forget he will take over that task."

In mock outrage G looks at her and says. "Me, but honey I think you are way better for that particular job." Not that he really means it. On the contrary he is looking forward to have the talk with his son and to show him all his moves, to get the girls. It is just funny that he for the first time is part of such a teasing family dinner and didn't sit in another room behind closed door and eats on the floor from a paper plate instead.

She shakes her head. "Oh no, not so fast, we are both parents and I decide that you take over that task."

A smile starts on his face and he answers. "If you say so." with that he takes sip from his drink.

All the adults are somehow part of this discussion, even if only in passive way like in the case of Tim and Jackson. They enjoy the free entertainment like nothing else. Only Lucas concentrates on eating, he achieved what he wanted to do, simply to get his parents think about it. He really wants a sibling, someone to play with. He likes his friends Kamran and Aiden, but he only sees them once a week so he has to play alone at home. But with a sibling he has someone to play with and now he hopes he gets one.

After finishing his dinner with some of the salad, which didn't taste good, he was done. To get the attention of the others he says. "Done."

In the same moment G's phone jimmied with a message from Sam. As he opens it, the message only says 'Independence day'. For people, who intercept that message it would only means the holiday or maybe the movie reference, but for G it means that his partner wants to talk to him. Ever since their first case as partners, where they had some communication problems with each other's this reference is a way to signal the other that they want to talk. With their current situation of not knowing, if they are watched, meaning if they are bugged, it would be better to do it in a stealthy way.

All the other adults look at him. A yawn escapes Lucas, a signal for his parents that he is ready for bed. No wonder, after all, it is after his regular bedtime. With that Nell stops eating and says. "I think it is time for bed now. It was a long day and little hero's like you need your sleep."

A pout starts on her sons face. "I awake." he says with conviction, too bad that another yawn escapes him.

Lovingly Nell shakes her head. "I don't think so, baby." with that she gets up. "Come on let us go brush your teeth and then I tuck you in as well as read you a story."

With a sigh Lucas declares defeat, because he knows his mother and that is why he is sure that his puppy dog eyes will not work on her. His daddy is the only one it works for now, maybe he found some new victims as he looks around the table. You always need all the help you can get. But he doesn't want to use it on G with so many people in close proximity. The risk to get seen using a manipulation technique is too high. He needs all his cards close to his chest. He may be only two years old, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know when and what to use as a weapon. "Ok."

With that the little boy gets up and together with his Mom he walks to the stairs, but before they take the first step Jackson asks Nell. "Would it be okay if I read him the story?"

His face was hopeful, he missed being a grandpa and so he can't let the chance he has to be on again, go by without trying. Nell reads that in his face. Instead of answering she looks at G, because they have a routine with their son and no-one else beside them put their son to bed since they live together. G understands what she is asking and it would be a good idea, because it gives them time to contact HQ. At the same time it would give Nell's grandpa and their son a moment to bond, so he declares. "That would be a good idea, we bring him to bed and Jackson reads him the story."

Nell is all for letting her son and her grandfather bond, but she is a little miffed that it has to be their nightly routine that is interrupted. She loves reading him a story, while he slowly falls asleep. Most of the time she stops as soon as he was asleep and simply watches him. But she accepts it, because she learned in the time her and G are together that he never does anything without having a good reason for it. "Ok." with that she looks at her son. "Come on baby, let's get you ready for bed."

The smile on Jackson's face was contagious. All the other males in the room have equally big smiles on their faces as Nell walks the stairs up to the bathroom with the little guy that connects all the people in the house more to each other. Jackson turns to G and says. "Thank you."

"No problem." was his answers, before he turns to Tim. "Can you get in contact with our team in HQ without being traced?" he asks his future brother-in-law, but with himself being a son of Gibbs as well, it actually makes them brothers. A short shake of his head bans that confusing thoughts for now. Forget the confusing thoughts they are simply family he decides.

That question took Tim a little bit of guard, not that he can't do it. No, that is fairly easy for him, but he doesn't know how his father will react to how he will achieve it. But he tries to hide it as he answers. "Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem."

But his father is a seasoned investigator and catches the smallest hints, if he watches his surroundings carefully, which he does all the time. "What aren't you telling us?" was his question. He used his boss voice and Tim's knows it, even if he tries to stop himself of being so harsh with his son, he can't stop being a hard-ass investigator that was part of him, almost second nature.

Caught Tim turns to his father. For a moment he considers to deny anything, but lying would be fruitless form the beginning. Not to forget, that he doesn't want to lie to his boss or better his father. So with a sigh he says. "The connection to MTAC" because that is the only room the others could be in, in Tim's opinion. "is almost impossible, because the room is secured against hacking attacks."

"Meaning?" Gibbs asks and looks at him with his piercing glare, the one he always uses, if he finds a bone and doesn't want to let go of.

"I established a backdoor to the MTAC through my desk computer in HQ without it a connection from outside isn't possible." Tim answers. He can't remember why he installed the backdoor, he only knows that he thought at the time it probably would be a good idea to have access. One thing he learned from Gibbs in all the time he worked for him, is always anticipate a coming move.

That statement tells Gibbs so much about his son. He may use illegal methods to get his job done, but he still is a little concerned, how others would read his actions. The SecNav, even the Director of the agency would read his son probably the riot act, but not Gibbs because this action tells him that his son tries to be prepared for everything. Something that he wanted to teach him and it is good, that it took. "Sounds good." he says and reaches for his son shoulder to squeeze it in acceptance.

"How long will it take?" G takes them out of their short father-son-moment.

With a shoulder shrug Tim answers. "Not long, 5 minutes tops." Tim was a very good hacker after all and it shows that his backdoor still is active. Nobody from the in-house tech guys caught it.

"Ok, let's get started, because Nell will be ready soon." he tells the room and then he turns to Jackson. "That means that you should go up there Jack, because with the exhaustion level Lucas displayed he will be out like a light in only moments after his head hits the pillow."

"Then I better go." Jackson says, takes his plate, which he finished while watching his family interact with each other. It was a nice sight and warmed his heart. His plate he brought to the sink, before he gets up to the room of his great-grandson. As he claims the stairs he thinks to himself, how long it will take for him to get used to being a granddad again. He hopes not long, because at the moment he enjoys it too much.

The others on the table take this as their que to finish as well. Tim was the fastest and as he gets up, he tells G. "Tell Sam that he shall be in MTAC in halve an hour, that should give them enough time to get there and establish the connection." As answer G simply nods and fires a message to his longtime partner. "Good, this way I have time to do the dishes."

"Let us help you son. This way it gets faster and we can talk about an idea me and G had during the drive here!" Gibbs says as he gets up with his plate in hand.

"Ok." with that the two start to do the dishes, while G finished dinner. He always was the slowest. Some would think that after a live in foster care, in homes, where he didn't always get food he would eat fast, which is the case for many foster kids. But he is different; he learned to appreciate food and always ate at the slowest pace to enjoy it the fullest. The added bonus was that this way he was full faster and didn't need as much food. It also gave him the possibility to hoard some of the food in to have it a later time. As he was done the other two men were almost done with the dishes, but he still helped them as he brought them his plate. They were done with it in minutes, no wonder with a dishwasher you only have to rinse the plates before putting them in.

Without word they finished the task and as they were done Tim say. "Come let's talk in the basement." With that the follow him and just like Gibbs and Nell, G was impressed with the setup in Tim's basement. It looked to him like an understated version of ops but still with the needed technology. Tim starts his computer, takes a seat on his chair and turns back to the other two men. "So what plan did you cook up?"

It was G, who answered. "We figured it would be a good idea to take the fight to them?"

"Meaning one of us gets used as bait." Tim concludes, he wasn't smart for nothing and he worked for his father for a long time. So he knows the way he works.

"Yeah." Gibbs says with a proud smile that his son knows him so well.

It was a good idea, but Tim doesn't like it, because he understands the underlining meaning of it loud and clear. It would be his father, who would give himself up as bait and that doesn't sit right with him. He knows, what his father is prepared to do to protect the people he considers family and that means dying for them. He looks at his father and the hard glances in his eyes tell him that there isn't anything Tim can do to stop Gibbs from doing this. "Dad you know that Paloma will kill you without thinking about it."

A sigh escapes his father, because he knows that and it doesn't surprise him that Tim knows, what he is willing to do. But he lost a family once; he will not do it again. "Yeah, but I have to do it."

That is something Tim can understand in a way. Before neither Tim nor G can answer to that, they hear Nells voice behind them. "You have to do what?" The tone in her voice was accusing and worried. Her logical brain supplied her with an idea she doesn't like.

Tim's knows that this discussion between her and Gibbs will be longer. She doesn't know him like Tim, she hasn't worked for him for years, so it could become a little heated and he doesn't want to be in the middle of it. So he turns back to his computer and opens the door to establish his connection with MTAC, it should only take moments. This way he maybe can stop the fight between his father and sister from escalating, should they be interrupted.

Gibbs sees the fire in her eyes and is reminded of Shannon. She always was angered with his decisions, if he would put himself into danger with them. He sees too much of her mother in her and it makes him miss Shannon more; he still carries the guilt that he couldn't protect them. Not to repeat his past mistakes cemented his decision. "I will give myself up as bait to get her out into the open."

"What?" she asks him surprised and angered.

"Yeah, we can't live here forever, no matter how nice it is." They all like the cabin, but it isn't home, it isn't a life for them and especially not for a growing boy, who needs friends of his own age. The family will always come first for Gibbs, no matter what.

"I know that Dad, but we don't know if it will work."

"It has to." he tells her matter of factly.

Before another statement can follow the biggest screen of Tim's computer activates and the others appear on the screen. It was Tony, who answers to get their attention. "Hey guys." He sees that something is amiss with the boss and his daughter that is why he tries to get them to focus on him.

They all turn to the screen. The Gibbs family on one side and the teams on the other one, they could see all of them even Hetty, only one person is missing and before anyone can say anything else, Nell asks. "Where is Deeks?"

In reaction Hetty let's her shoulders fall for a moment, before she is her hard self again. The only one to recognize it were Gibbs and G and it surprised them, what is going on with Deeks? But Hetty should have known that Nell would ask that question, she trained her after all. But before Hetty can answer it and somehow soften the blow, Sam says. "He has gone undercover as Max Gentry to get in contact with Paloma."

That shocked Nell she knows what this cover does to Deeks and she doesn't like it one bit. She looks at Hetty with a hard look and says. "You let him go undercover?" Her tone was acquiescing, angered and worried at the same time. All besides Hetty were surprised with Nell and the tone she used to address her boss with. But she doesn't care, not in this matter. The most important lesson Hetty taught her was, to always keep the agents, who work for you, save.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	15. Chapter 14

**bjq** \- as you wished here the next chapter

 **DS2010** \- I hope you will like what I have in store now.

* * *

I don't own NCIS or NCIS LA, only this storyline

 **Chapter 14**

A sigh escapes Hetty, she expected this reaction form Nell, and even if she should be angered with the tone that she uses, she was more proud with her than anything else. This reaction was the best indicator for Hetty that she chose wisely with the person she considers as her successor. Nell would always put the welfare of the agents, who work for her, first. Still Hetty confesses. "Yes I did."

The tone was defeated and told Nell that she didn't want to do it, but did it for the family sakes, so she states. "Sorry, that I attacked you."

"No worries Miss Jones." Hetty answers.

The whole discussion was surprising to the others. Only G knows, what is going on or at least parts of it. In the months in which he and Nell become an item he learned that his girlfriend, not only works on becoming an agent, but that Hetty trains her to take over from her someday. Something that makes him immensely proud. Part of the training is that Nell knows all of the agents and their personal files, which work for the agency. At the moment she focuses on his team and as far as he knows on Renko's team. As such she would know, what the cover Max Gentry entails.

Her reaction doesn't sit well with him. It hints that this cover is dangerous for Deeks. The only question is, where it comes from: from the outside or the inside, meaning himself. He encountered many agents, who sometimes have problems with the identity, they had to play or use, because it was too close to home and that is dangerous for them. The line between the people you play and the person you are is sometimes not easy to draw. Crossing that line can have catastrophically consequences, for the agent in question as well as the agency he works for.

That is why he needs to know what her reaction is all about. But it has to happen after they cut the connection with MTAC, because if he knows one thing and that is that Hetty protects her agents like a lioness her cub, so she wouldn't say anything in front of all the present team members. That is why he brings them back from this conversation with. "Has he made contact?"

It was Eric, who answered. "Yes, I just received a text from his cover phone that he is in and I also saw him wink at a public camera in a park after I traced his phone." He like all the others can feel the tension between Nell and Hetty. Normally Nell wouldn't question Hetty's actions. For her to react in this way was telling and screams that it could become dangerous for Deeks. Best to change the topic somehow.

"So it will probably take some time before he contacts us again." Sam adds as he catches on what his partner and the tech operator are trying to do. They want the focus away from Deeks cover.

"That will give us time to plan." Gibbs concludes.

"You already have a plan!" Hetty figures as she looks at his face.

"Sort of, we were discussing it, before you called." Gibbs says and now all the people on the other side of the screen know, why Nell and him were so tense as they answered the phone call so to speak. Whatever this plan is, they don't see eye to eye in matters of it.

Before Nell can tell her father off for his damn plan of giving himself up, G caught the look in his partner's eyes and knows that he has an idea as well. So to de-escalated the situation he puts in. "But we aren't the only ones with an idea." That got the attention from everyone as G adds. "Sam what did you come up with?"

A mischievous smile starts on his partners face. A smile G only sees if his idea is a little unorthodox and new. The last time he saw a similar smile on his partners face was during the whole DiAngelo case. It was a different way to achieve things, but it worked, so G is curious was he has planned now. "I thought about the sibling bond between Paloma and Alejandro." Sam stresses the names in a mocking way. "and how we can use it against them."

That got the interest of the members of the Gibbs family, but it was Gibbs who asked. "In which way?" He was intrigued by this idea. It has some merit.

Sam looks directly at him as he answers. "Simply by using them against each other without them knowing, especially after Ducky." he pointed at the ME. "pointed out that Alejandro in contrary to Paloma still has a conscience at least until we push him over the edge."

"How would you achieve that?" Tim wants to know.

"By feeding him false intel, specifically that Paloma was killed." Sam answers.

Before anyone can say anything to that, Ducky gives his insides on the siblings. "Paloma raised Alejandro since he was a little boy, she kept every bad element away from him. In simpler words she took over the role of a mother, a role she still holds on to. That is why he became a law enforcement officers, she made all the bad deeds and he was secure. She is his safety net."

The Gibbs family thinks a moment about this and it made sense to them. But one thing doesn't fit or better two things. "Only problem with this is, we don't know where Paloma is and stopping the contact between them could be very hard." Tim points out.

That are valuable points at least to Gibbs, but the idea gives him new fire for his own idea, but in a completely different direction. "That is why we should change it and focus on Paloma instead of Alejandro, to hurt them. She will not come out of her hiding spot until we force her, but he is out in the open, he works for the government after all." Form a snipers point of view he is the easier target. An angle he often uses in his investigations. You can't only focus on one approach to a topic, sometimes you need more angles, just like now. "It also is way easier to fake his death and make it believable instead of her death."

Tony, Tim and G say in unison. "Rule 7"

The others look at them and simply ask. "What?"

For a moment they look at each other and decide to say it together. "Always be specific when you lie."

Gibbs has to smile at his boys. Thinking about them as boys makes him almost laugh out loud. They are grown men, but he was a sniper after all so he can keep his cool if needed. After a moment of pondering their antics Gibbs adds. "It also works perfect with my idea."

While Nell likes the idea of using the siblings against each other, it would give them the upper hand. So, doesn't she like it in combination with her father's idea. That's why she says in a louder voice. "Why are you so set on getting yourself killed in the process?" She doesn't want to have found her father just now only to lose him the next moment.

A sigh escapes him as he looks at her and sees the fear in her eyes. Something she has to learn to control, if she wants to become an agent in the future, like G told her she wants to be. But that is for later. It fills his whole body with warmth that she fears for him, but he still has to do it. She may not know, what he means with it, but explaining himself with his own rules set, helped him so far with her. "It is the unspoken rule."

For a moment Nell was taken of guard. She doesn't have an idea what do with this, so she asks bewildered. "What?"

Surprisingly it was only Tim, who knew what he meant with that. He learned that rule during the case with his sister. In the beginning Gibbs was pissed with him, why he didn't come to him in matters of Sarah, but after he berated him for it, he simply told him. "You do, what you have to do for family."

That explains all and nothing. It makes sense that you do things for family you normally wouldn't do, but that doesn't make those actions better in Nells opinion. Her only answer was. "And that makes it a good idea."

Stubborn, sincere and honest Gibbs says. "Yes." What else is there to say for him, besides that? For him it explains all and makes it the right decision.

In his face Nell reads that there is nothing that can or will change his mind. A sigh escapes her, because if you can't change the direction of the train you have to jump on it to at least have somehow influence on the outcome of the situation. Maybe you can prevent the catastrophe this way. "So what else have you planned?"

Gibbs counted that as win, a small one, but a win at least. With her mother he would have fought for days, until they were so exhausted from fighting that they wouldn't talk for a whole days to each other. That gave them always time to find common ground so that they could work the problem out together. So this was a little new, but he still accepted it, without anything else. Besides one thing was common to all of them, they want to have this whole mess finished as soon as possible and that without any casualties. "I thought we could kill him on a public street in brought daylight by a sniper." That would tip Paloma in his direction.

"We are not talking about actual killing him?" Nell asks a little nervous. Not that she would believe that her father would do such a thing in cold blood, at least without revenge being his driving motivator. But she still has to ask, better save then sorry. She only met her father today after all and she really doesn't know him that well, even with all the stories G told her about him.

"Of course not." he shakes his head. "We will let it look like an assassination, but in reality we will only stun him with something to make it look like he died. Of course we need some blood, which would be the hardest part. We have to get fake blood on him without him noticing so that we can kill him." Stealth, planning, acting and distribution would be the key factors for this operation. But with the team from OSP it shouldn't be too hard to achieve such a feed. Gibbs was sure of that, considering he considers G, as his son and he trust him with his life.

"We would need two shooters." Ziva points out. Until now she watched the interactions between the two teams and listened as they worked on a plan. With this she already knows which roles she would play.

"Good that we have two of those." Tim says with a smile at his love. It was more open then before, but not too much, so that he didn't give away that they were an item. He after all still has to talk to Tony about it. "You and Gibbs."

"Kensi is quite the sniper as well." G tells the others. He is proud of his team and placed them always at the best positions he can find for them.

"Thanks." Kensi says.

"It still would be a good idea, that I and Ziva take the shots?" Gibbs points out.

"Why?" Kensi asks a little hurt that her expertise was called in question.

"Do you have any experience with firing a stun gun from more than 100 yards away?" Gibbs asks the counter question. He knew the ego of a sniper, he was has one himself, but there are always elements of that profession you can't learn. Not all is possible to learn for you.

With a shake of her head she answers. "No I can't say I have."

"That is why Ziva needs to be one of the shooters, she took many shots with stun guns during her time at Mossad and I have to take the other position, because we need her to believe that I was the reason for her brother's death." Gibbs says.

"That reminds me of …?" Tony starts to say, because he can feel that the tension is high again and that is his way of reacting to it. Gibbs knows, what he is doing and appreciates it, even if his reactions to it seam harsh. But in his opinion a well-placed head-slap helps to bring the tension further down as well. That is why he looked pointly at Ziva and without words she understands him, just like the rest of his team and gives him a head-slap. "Ow." was Tony's reaction as he scratches his head where she hit him.

Hiding his amusement behind a stoic face, Gibbs says. "Keep your movie-references to yourself until we are done with this planning session."

"Yes, boss." was the answer that followed.

"So we need someone to get the fake blood on Alejandro without him knowing." Kensi points out and brings the all of them back to planning.

Without thinking about it for long Tim simply says. "Dorneget."

That got the attention from all of them, while the LA team looks questionable at him, his own team was perplex. It was Tony, who said. "Dorneget as in Probie Dorneget." He needs this clarified, because Tim can't mean to put such an important task into the hands of a new, young, unexperienced probationary agent like him. His shock and opinion to that proposal was written all over Tony's face, but he wasn't the only one. Gibbs also doesn't think of it as a good idea, but he would give his son the opportunity to explain himself.

Tim can read his team like a book including his father, even if he wasn't an easy book to read. You need a special codebreaker and your eyes have be fine-tuned so that you don't miss a thing. But 8 years is a long time and Tim sits across from Gibbs in the pull ben, he had the perfect point of view to study him for there and studying he did. So that is why he can see their resentment for this idea from a mile away. "Hear me out." Tony makes a sarcastic face and request with his arms that he shall go on with it. He is sure that there not many things that can convince him that this is a good idea, but according to the media wonders happen sometimes, so let's see.

That is all Tim needs, to go on with his explanation. He is sure that can make them see what he sees in Dorneget. "Yes, Dorneget is a Probie agent, but that makes him perfect for this role. First the cartel will not know about him. He is at the bottom of the food chain, so of no interest for them. That leads to my second argument, that the cartel never would expect us to use a probie agent in an op against them. They don't see him as danger."

At this point it was Ziva, who interrupts him. The L.A. team doesn't think they have the right to do that at the moment, because they don't know this agent. So they can't have an opinion on him. "That is true Tim, but it is still Dorneget, we are talking about." He may not be so bad as a person or even as an agent, but he still is only half-baked and that makes the other agents wary of him.

"I know that, but we all were probie agents sometime ago, even Dad." he points at Gibbs as says that.

To be called Dad still makes him smile and that hopefully will stay this way, but being called a probie by his son and member of his team is a little harder to adjust to. That must be displayed on his face as Tony says in a way to lift the tension again. "Blasphemy, Gibbs was never a probie." To complete the act he puts his hand over his heart in mock outrage.

Surprisingly at all the people in MTAC as well as Tim and Gibbs shake their heads and roll their eyes the same way. If the DNA hasn't already confirmed it, that display would have been all that is needed to confirm the relation between them. All need a moment to blink this moment away, which gives Tim time to finish his explanation, without reacting to Tony's antics in any way. "But there are two other little things that make Dorneget perfect for the job. Not only his a good at pickpocketing, he also is gay." Tim silently sends a prayer to Dorneget for his forgiveness on outing him, but they need him.

For a moment there was silence like they all needed time to digest that information and of course like always it was Tony, who reacted first. Gossip was something he loved on after all. "What, Dorneget is gay? Really?"

Before he can say anything that could get him in trouble Ziva as his partner stops him by bringing them all back to the topic at hand. She asks. "Why is that relevant here?"

Now Tim was surprised, because he can't be the only one, who picked up on the fact that Alejandro is gay as well. They monitored him for over a month and during the four times Tim's had to watch him, he always ended up in a gay bar, so that can't be a coincidence. "It is important, because Alejandro is as well." The surprises are coming and coming today, apparently.

But Gibbs team thinks a moment about Tim's statement. They all watched Alejandro and they didn't pick up on that. Not even Gibbs, but he only ever watched him while he was on official business. It was Ziva, who added. "Now that you say that I think I saw him leave with a man once, but I thought it was a friendly encounter. But thinking about it now in this context the body language suggested him to be more than friend, so much more."

It was Sam, who worked on the plan in his head a little more with that information before he concluded, what Tim wants to tell them. "So let me get this straight, we want to use this probie agent to manipulate the circumstances we want, like him being picked up in a bar by Alejandro and having them changing numbers." They don't want to rent him out after all. "for a second meeting in a cafe of our choice to have the perfect spot to get this thing moving in the way we want it."

"That sums it up." Tim says.

After thinking about it for a moment Sam and G say at the same time. "That could work."

That was all Gibbs needs. If his team, who is his family, thinks it can work, he believes in them, so he says. "Let's get started." They may have the setting or frame for their plan, but now they need the location and the time, which had to be as soon as Deeks makes contact with them, because this way Paloma is distracted from the situation. But they also need the last member for this op, so Gibbs adds after a moment. "DiNozzo get Dorneget in asap."

"On it boss." was his answer as walks to the next phone. Just like that they start to plan a mission and hope that it will work.

The planning only took two days, but until they have word from Deeks they only can start with part 1 of the plan. Which is why they send Dorneget out to the bar Alexandro frequently visited, while staying in DC. He was a little pissed with Tim for being outed. But after he wasn't judged for his sexuality by the teams, he accepted his role in this mission. He has the feeling with them he will have back up should he come clean with the whole agency.

Dorneget was still a little nervous, he had never done undercover work and such. So they decided for a different approach meaning that he should give Alejandro his real name and job. They think it would make him look more interesting to the man to meet him for a second time. There is after all no better way to mix business with pleasure and getting rid of Gibbs is business for Alejandro.

For two nights in a row Nick Dorneget visited the bar and nothing happened. But on the third night Alejandro approached him and they started talking through the night. A nice evening for both of them, even Nick, who thought Alejandro wasn't so bad, but the problem is he is a criminal. Now only the word from Deeks was needed to get the rest ready as well.

* * *

An alarm was waking Deeks up. Groggy and a little hangover he deactivates it and gets up. It has been a long week for him. Apparently it took Danny some time to get him in contact with Paloma Reynosa, considering she is not in the country at the moment. Not that he believes that, because according to their intel she was in the country. So which information was right, his intel and Danny lied or did he actually say the truth? But it didn't matter as long he get's in contact with her, but it leaded to a long waiting period, but most of all was it strenuous.

Every night for the last week he hit the bars with Danny. Not only to keep up his appearance as Max Gentry, but also to keep him in line. He wouldn't put it past the little shit to try to overthrow him; he did it once, what stops him to do it a second time. It starts to take a strain on him and Deeks knows it. He is only himself in the moments after waking up until he gets up and walks into the bathroom. He may see his face in the mirror, but with one glance in his eyes he always remembers the night before and that aren't good memories.

But he doesn't have a choice. This needs to be done. So like always in the morning he gets into the shower to relax a bit and come down form the high of the night. At the same time also to get ready for the same high that was coming that day. After he would put on his clothes.

It only takes him moments to slip into his clothes for the day and with it into the cover, he equally loves and hate. Finally ready he takes out his phone and just like always in the last seven days he asks himself for how long, he has to play his part and hopes it will be over soon. He knows that with Max Gentry he bends the lines more and more and he hates that he will break it someday, in the near future. Something he is sure will come eventually.

As if the universe has heard him, hope stirs in his body. A missed call from his contact Danny, meaning that the end of the op is in reach. Considering that in the last days it always was Deeks or better Max, who contacted the other one, so it has to be a good sign. No better way to find out than call. After four rings, he picks up. "Morning Max." he tries to be polite, but Max can hear that he only tries to play it up.

Instead of pleasantries, he asks gruffly. "What do you want?"

Max hears a gulp over the phone and has to smile at that. "She is back and wants to meet with you." he declares proud.

But Max ignores it, but he was happy that finally something works. "When?" was the next question?

"2 p.m. today."

"Good, I am looking forward to it."

"I collect you from your room and bring you to her." Daniel says next. That was all Max needed to know, before he simply hung up without thinking about saying goodbye to him. Danny probably would be pissed about it, but he still is to scared to say anything about it and Max loves to antagonize him in every possible way. With the thought that finally something works in mind, he sends a message to Hetty. A moment later he only receives, "Good luck."

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_**


	16. Chapter 15

**bjq** \- I try my best to make wishes come true and I love that you still like my writing. I hope you will like this as well.

 **DS2010** \- I liked Ned as well, I hated that the writers killed him off, so I wrote him to my story.

* * *

I don't own NCIS or NCIS LA, only this storyline

 **Chapter 15**

The planning session lasted almost two hours. As soon as the connection was killed and the screen black, they all sighed exhausted. "That was interesting." Tim says with a yawn, the whole planning was exhausting, but they still have so much to do.

He wasn't the only one, who was tired after this, even G with his insomnia was looking forward to getting some shut eye. But before he can do that, there is one thing he still wants to clear up and for him there is no better time then now. Even with Gibbs and Tim present, he would touch the topic of a team member. They are family and with that he trust them, even with the welfare of his team. "Nell." he tries to get her attention. With being called she looks at him, as well as the others. His tone tells them that he wants something important. "Is Deeks in danger?"

Now Nell felt like a deer caught in headlights. The answer to that question is a clear yes. But she also doesn't know, if she is allowed to give the answer. But as team leader G deserves and needs an answer, so with a sigh she says. "Yes."

"Why?" Gibbs asks instead of G. He was curious as well. It has to be the reason why his daughter almost bit the head off of her boss and why Hetty looked defeated for a moment.

That is harder to answer, but it would be best, if it is out in the open. After a moment of thinking she tries to explain without giving too much away. In her opinion it would be the best idea, if they come to the same conclusion as her, on their own. She doesn't want to influence their opinion on this matter, best to start with a question. "Do you know about Deeks father, G?"

This question may seam random to others, but G knows that she thinks differently. She thinks in patterns, that he knows after six months together. She wants him to think about the situation and come to an opinion without her. Something that he loves about her, she never wants to directly influence him. Unfortunately he can't answer this question in a positive way. "No."

That doesn't make it easier for her. But she should have guessed it, she knows that Deeks keeps the events concerning his father close to his chest. His father isn't even mentioned in his personal file, but Hetty knows things and let Nell in on the information. Looks like everyone has something to hide. "His father was an alcoholic and abusive bastard, he hit his mother and him on a regular basis until Deeks fought back." she states matter-of-factly.

They all can hear that there is more to the story. It was Tim, who figured it out first as he asked. "How old was he?"

Nell looks at him with a sad smile and answers. "13. It was a normal night until his father hit his mother to the point of almost killing her in his drunken state. Before he could succeed Deeks got his attention and made himself the target to keep her save. But what his father didn't know was that his son got a gun and with it Deeks shot him, twice. Once in to the chest and once into the shoulder."

That was not something G expected. The implication put Deeks in a similar situation as himself. "I gather from your story, that his father was locked up and his mother was patched up, but he ended up in foster care?" After saying that G knows that it was true and he asks himself, why he didn't see it before now. Foster kids have a special glance in their eyes and they are always on guard. They also established coping mechanism for themselves and now G knows that Deeks funny self is his mechanism. A different form of his own, because he puts on covers like they were shirts.

"Yes, until his mother, who was an alcoholic as well was sober, which only happened after he finished high school and went to college." Nell answers. It confirms G assumption that he and Deeks are more alike than he would have guessed.

But it still doesn't explain, what it has to do with this cover. "What do you know about Max Gentry?" was G's next question. Only by asking can he make the connection with Deeks and learn why he is in danger.

A dark look enters Nells face. "Max Gentry is a criminal, a highly intelligent one. He is ruthless, takes was he wants, when he wants it even if someone else has it. Violence is second nature to him, many of his contacts were found with severe health problems. All in all Max Gentry is all Marty Deeks isn't." That tells them so much about the relationship between Max and Marty, they are the two sides of the same coin. In other words Max is the dark side of Marty, a very brutal version of him.

Now she looks at her lover to tell him with her eyes, what she thinks about this cover. The hatred G sees in the beautiful eyes of his girlfriend almost shocks him. He wasn't the only one Gibbs and Tim can see it as well. But G still doesn't have all the facts, the picture still isn't clear to him and it doesn't make any sense. "How long or often did Deeks use this cover?" Implied was how he reacted to change back to his real self.

That is exactly the point where Nell wants to go with this, because it is the reason for her anger after all. "He used this identity four times since he become a cop. He created it to help his oldest friend. Who saved his life by giving him the gun to use it against his father. The first time he was Max, it was only for two weeks. But with every turn it got longer, the last time it was six months. But not the time he was Max is problematic, but how long it takes him to come to terms with his actions as Max to be Deeks again. The last time he was off work for two months. According to his psychological evaluation after the last mission the problem is that Max feels to close to Deeks. It is getting harder for him to differentiate between them."

Well that is a problem, G thinks. No wonder that Nell is pissed with Hetty, he himself wouldn't have let Deeks go back to be Gentry, no matter the reason. But before he even can say anything, Gibbs asks her. "Nell, how do you know all this?"

G answers for her with a proud smile on his face. "She knows it, because Hetty wants that she knows. Hetty selected her as her successor."

"Wow." was Tim's answer. That is testimony for Nell's skills and he is proud of her like G. A sentiment Gibbs shares. Hetty's job an isn't easy one and she is very good at what she does. To hear that his daughter shall take over from her let's his heart swell with pride.

"Thank you." she answers a little embarrassed. She doesn't know if she will be as good as all expect form her, but she will do her best and Hetty trains her well. "But we should concentrate on the fact, that Deeks will have problems after this mission is over and we should be prepared for it." her statement was directed at G, he is her and Deeks team leader after all, it is his responsibility.

A nod in answer followed. Yeah, G will prepare for that case. It probably would be a good time for some sharing and caring with the detective, to show him that he is more than Max Gentry. But first they have to finish this. "No worries Nell I will help him. But don't forget Deeks decided to do this on his own." That was true, but it doesn't make it better.

"Let's hope it will work." Tim finished the discussion with a thought that all of them share. They all don't want to risk Deeks sanity for nothing.

"But that is for tomorrow, let's get to bed for now." Gibbs says or better orders his family. He feels exhausted and can see that they are as well. But they wouldn't go to sleep without an order. This way they accept it and with a 'good night', they all go in search for their respective beds and so life at the cabin begins.

Life at the cabin moved fast into a routine. All the meals were eaten together as a family, like it should have been from the start for all of them. Not only do they eat together, they also prepare the meals together. Of course the cooking levels is taking under consideration for this. Who would have thought that Tim was the twin with the cocking skills, while Nell can manage she wasn't on Tim's level of taste. He was on par with his granddad, the other one with a similar skill in cooking. That is why lunch and dinner in most cases was prepared by either one of them. The only exception is steak, which is Gibbs specialty. G on the other hand only sets the table, he can't cook to save his live.

Another thing that is a routine after only a week is that Gibbs is the first one to be awake every day. He would take J out for a short walk so that he can to his business. But Nell wasn't far behind, almost like clockwork he hears the door of her and G's room open every day, after the two J's finished their walk. Both J's like each other very much, not only because they share the same name, but they see or better feel how protective the other is about Tim. The dog liked all the new pack members, but most of all the pup. They played with each other daily in the backyard.

After leaving her room Nell storms as silent as she can to the bathroom, where she throws up. After hearing her the whole week in addition to his assumption during the first family dinner, he is almost sure, what is the matter with her. It makes him smile, but it also makes the whole situation more complicated. But before he takes counter measures he will get more Intel.

That is why he decided after a week of hearing her throwing up in the morning it is time to talk to her, the direct approach often works wonders. With this resolution in mind he prepared his morning coffee and waits in the kitchen for her to appear. J was sleeping at his feet after their walk.

She always makes breakfast. After he finished halve of his mug, she steps into the kitchen. Surprised to see her father already at the table, she only greets him with. "Morning." Normally he sits on the veranda and watches J play, until hte smell of the food gets his attention. But not today, placid he sips his coffee and reads the paper. It should have been a warning.

"Morning." was his answer, before he puts the paper away and adds. "Come take a seat Nell." he points at the seat beside him, before she can get started with preparing the food.

A little wary she takes a seat and asks. Is everything alright?" He was looking at her with his agent eyes, like an investigator, who wants to solve a case. "

Never one to hold back, Gibbs simply asks. "How far along are you?"

Shocked that he figured it out, she looks at him. "I am not sure, but I guess between six and eight weeks, that was the time the morning sickness started with Lucas." she tells him truthfully, why lie. That is nothing she wants to do.

"I see, so G doesn't know!" It wasn't a question, but a fact.

"Yeah with the whole situation I didn't have time to tell him."

"You should tell him soon." was all Gibbs says. The timing is her choosing and he already has a plan in motion should she not tell him. After a moment he adds with a smile. "Congratulation, baby girl." It was the first endearment that came to mind in that moment and he likes it. With that he gives her a kiss on the forehead, before he goes back to reading the paper. She has some thinking to do and it would be best to let her do it alone, without him interfering.

Thinking she did, while she starts breakfast. The smell of food woke the rest of the household. One by one they arrived at the table. They only start eating, when all are present, this way they eat as a family. Discreet Gibbs watches her and decides to set his plan in motion, before they have lunch. His daughter was apparently not ready to talk with the father of her unborn child yet. He doesn't want to stress her, but her protection is more important. Still he would be on her side and not tell G. That is her task. Instead he asks Tim as the others were otherwise occupied for a moment of his time. "Tim can we talk for a moment in the basement."

"Sure, Dad." Tim answers. He can hear the urgency in his father's voice. So he didn't question the request and simply accepts it. Both walk to the basement.

As soon as the door was closed Tim turns to his father and waits for him to start. "Tim I need you to stay back, when we have the go ahead for the op?"

"Why?" he asks. Not that he questions the motives of his father, but they all decided that Nell as protection for their Grandfather as well as Lucas would be enough. So there has to be more to make Gibbs change his mind.

"Nell is pregnant." Gibbs explains and hopes that Tim catches on.

And of course he does. "And G doesn't know yet."

"Yeah."

"So you want more protection for her, because the danger is higher now." A nod in acknowledgement is all he received form his father. "Ok." was Tim answer. No other, answer was a possibility for Tim. The pregnancy of Nell is changing things and keeping his family save is as important to Tim as it is to Gibbs.

"Thank you son." with that Gibbs embraces his son for a moment in a manly hug. With the new development in mind, they walk back to the rest and entertain themselves. Hopefully today be the day they finally set actions. Hope which wasn't misplaced as they received a message that they have a go, shortly after lunch.

As only G and Gibbs got ready, Nell and G were confused for a moment. Until Tim declared that two secret details would be better than one and that is why he stayed behind. Both of them have the feeling that there is more to it, but now is not the time to question it. So with a final hug for all the family members G and Gibbs leave the cabin to destroy the thread that hangs over their family's happiness.

* * *

It took only little time to get everything ready for Mission "Nikita" as DiNozzo baptized it. Only because of the assassination of a political foreigner. For once no-one contradicted him and accepts his theatrics instead. Currently they are in position and only wait for the signal.

Surprisingly it was very easy for Dorneget to get Alejandro to trust him. No wonder, they met three times in the last week. The probie agent thought it would give him more leeway to lure him into a trap this way and it paid off. Gibbs as well as the rest of the teams were impressed by his actions. With this advantage it took only one message from him to Alejandro to set up a meeting for later today in a coffee-shop of their choosing.

Later is now. They are all in position. They decided to have the two sniper nests on two different roofs across from each other. On one side with the better angle for the hit Gibbs is in position and only waits for his target. Ziva's angle is a little harder, but the distance is shorter which should cancel the disadvantage. They only waited for Dorneget to get the target out of the shop.

They were all connected through devices in their ears. After a final check if everything was in order and that he can get away from the scene fast, Gibbs says over the com. "Sniper one ready!"

That leaded to the answer from Ziva. "Sniper two ready!"

After a moment they hear Tony over the com tell Dorneget, who was only connected to the surveillance bus, where Tony and Sam currently were sitting. "You have a go, Dorneget."

For a moment nothing happened, until Gibbs sees Dorneget and the target get up. They hug for a moment in a manly way. Not too much, they don't want to give to much away after all. With his trained eyes he sees the fast movements of the probies hands and knows that the blood bag is in position. Nothing more is needed so he takes a deep breath and takes the target into gun sight.

Gibbs only waits for short moments before Alejandro steps onto the street and he starts to count slowly to five. This was his way to give Ziva the chance hit him at the exact same moment. After he was sure she had enough time for it, he says over the com simply. "Go."

Only a second later two shots, which sounded almost like one, were fired and hit Alejandro square into the chest as well as the neck. For a moment Gibbs watches as Alejandro goes down to be sure that he hit his mark. Not that he would miss, he was too experienced for that, but he needs to see it for himself. He always checks after a sniper hit, if the target is down, that is part of his pride in the profession. As soon as he was on the ground Gibbs starts to get his stuff together so that he can get out of here.

With a practiced ease he dismantles his cate, puts the riffle into the case for it. Then he takes everything else and packs it into his back bag, which he prepared just for this. With all his things ready to go, only one thing was missing. Gibbs takes out the bullet casing of a fired cate and placed it so, that it easily is found on the roof by everyone, who was looking and there will be people looking. They after all need to get Paloma out of her hiding spot and for that she needs motivation. This case was simply his calling card for her.

With one last look at the ground where people where currently trying to save Alejandro, Gibbs smiles. No wonder, the people, who try to save were him Kensi and Dorneget, whose role still wasn't over. They need to make it believable. With a smile on his face Gibbs gets his stuff and disappears from the roof, down the stairs out of the building into a prepared getaway car. So far so good, Gibbs thinks as he gets behind the wheel and drives away. Let's hope it worked.

The first part of the mission was a success. The news was delivered only three hours in a short report about the shooting of a Mexican law enforcement agent. The waves this will create hopefully helps them to get this mess behind all of them, that at least the NCIS teams hope.

* * *

Just as Danny promised he collected Max form his hotel and drove his car, if you want to call that old vehicle still a car. Max hasn't an idea, how it still works, but it apparently got them to their destination. After a 30-minute drive, they arrived at a bar, not surprisingly it was a Mexican one. A little to conspicuous for a hiding place Max thinks, but if it works, why not and is was kind of genius, not that he would say so out loud.

Following the little vermin into the bar, Max takes a look around. Nothing out of the ordinary was visible, but never let the first impression be the last. That is why even with Max being invited to this meeting he kept his guard up. He wasn't the only one, who was on guard, almost immediately as he entered, every pair of eyes are on him. A good indicator that this bar was in the hands of the cartel and only them, they always look out for their members.

Danny leads him to the bar and orders some drinks. The barman puts the two tequilas in front of them and steps away. Taking his drink Danny cheered to Max before he downed the drink. The drink made him visible shudder before he claps on Max's shoulder and says. "Wait here, I be back in a moment."

Without giving an answer Max downs his drink as well, ordered a second one after the first drink burnt down his throat. It took Danny only a moment to understand the dismissal, before he storms away from the bar in a huff. Of course that makes Max smile, he loves to antagonize the little henchmen. A moment after he was gone the second drink appeared in front of him. Instead of drinking it, he only takes it in his hand, turns and looks around. This way he can keep an eye on the bar. The second drink burns as much as the first one. But that was enough alcohol, Max needs a clear head and two drinks are more than enough.

As soon as he puts the glass back on the bar Danny appears beside him again and says. "She wants to see you now."

"Good." with that Max follows him into a little room in the back of the establishment, which looked like a storage facility form the outside, but is in reality a study. As soon as Max enters he thinks to himself, Showtime. For a moment he scans the room until his eyes land his target.

Paloma Reynosa was sitting behind her desk and watches him curiously. She is a very dangerous, but very smart woman and as such she doesn't trust easily. Add the fact, that this Max Gentry character wanted to meet her, has her slightly on edge. That is why she watches him like a hawk as he entered, but kept a smile on her face, he was nice to look at. But she never let herself be distracted by a handsome man. If that would be the case she would have lost her position as head of the cartel a long time ago. That is why she says as soon as the door was closed behind him. "Danny tells me that you wanted to meet me."

Max hears her wariness, but he didn't react to it. He knows that she can be a dangerous woman, but he can be an equally dangerous man. He isn't affected by it and nonchalantly takes a seat across form her. "That is only partly true." he tells her with a smile.

"Why is that?" she asks him.

"Simple I don't know if Danny here." he points at the henchmen. "told you how he knows me."

"I know that you are old business partners." she answers him. The whole discussion has her curious.

With a snort in Daniels direction Max answer. "Yeah, but did he tell you, that he stole my money as well as my goods." He lets the words sink in and watches her mind work out, what he is telling her.

The solution is simple and Paloma doesn't like what she hears. "Are you telling me, that he is bad business partner." A short glance at Danny tells Max that he is terrified and as answer visible gulps, Paloma Reynosa isn't someone you should cross. "That changes things." The tone was hard and unforgiving, but she doesn't pass judgment in front of a possible business partner. So she turns her attention back to the handsome man. "Am I right that you wanted to seed mistrust."

A laugh escapes Max which doesn't happen often. "Yes, but only after I learned, if he is speaking the truth. I wasn't convinced that mister incompetent over there." he points to Danny over his shoulder. "really works for you. I couldn't believe it." Max feels the glare Danny sends his way on his back, but he isn't faced by it, why should it, he holds more cards than Danny ever would.

Now it was Paloma's turn to laugh. Oh, she likes him. "After that is out of the way, what business do you propose?"

A shoulder shrug follows. "This and that, depends on what you need. I like the work with business partners, who have a little brain and don't cross me. I am good at what I am doing" Another stab against Danny, but Max doesn't care.

"And what are you doing, Mr. Gentry?" she asks him.

"Ah, call me Max." he interrupts her.

"Paloma." was her answer.

With a nod in acknowledgement he answers. "I can move everything you want and don't get caught. I know that the Reynosa Cartel is looking for new distributors in the US."

"And how do you know that?" she asks him intrigued.

"Oh, I hear things here and there."

Before Paloma can ask him about that, Emilo her right hand man, enters the room. His angered and sadden face doesn't sit right with Paloma. Something bad must have happened. As soon as he was at her side he says in a sad tone. "I am sorry to tell you Paloma, but Alejandro was shot today" he takes a break for a moment, makes a silent prayer, Paloma has the tendency to shot the messenger and he clings to his life. But to postpone the inevitable is unhelpful so he gets it over with. "He didn't survive."

Paloma heart breaks right there and a tear runs down her cheek. Alejandro wasn't only her brother, she raised him, he become like a son to her. He was the last remaining member of her family and now she was alone. For a moment she closes her eyes to compose herself, before she looks at Emilo and asks. "Do you know, who did it?"

"No." A profanity of curse words follows, Emilo waits until all she had to say was out, before he added. "They only found bullet casing of a cate."

That was all Paloma needed to know the answer of who shot her brother. With a outraged huff she yells. "Gibbs." Oh, revenge will be hers and she knows where to start. She turns to her new business partner and says. "If you want to do business with me, you have to show me your trust like others did before you."

Max Gentry watches the exchange with interested and knows without really being part of the mission that his team was the reason for the death of her brother. Let's see where this is going, so he plays along. "Certainly, lead away."

With that Paloma takes her favorite gun and is on her way to the house of Leroy Jethro Gibbs with the words. "This was your last mistake Gibbs." Emilo and Max followed her out of the bar into the night.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	17. Chapter 16

**bjq** \- I also hope Deeks will be ok, but let's see.

 **DS2010** \- Thks, I hope you like this as well.

* * *

I don't own NCIS or NCIS LA, only this storyline

 **Chapter 16**

Everything went as planned. The ambulance, which took Alejandro was a fake one and took the still unconscious man to the NCIS headquarters instead of a hospital. With the help of Ducky's gurney they transferred him into a holding cell, where drugs in his system still work. Now it was a waiting game and Gibbs decided to do it from home.

On the way to his house he calls a friend for help. After the third ring the person picked up. "What do you want Gibbs?" he greets.

"Fornell do you have time for a beer tonight?" was Gibbs inconspicuous question.

But to the FBI agent it means so much more. After being friends with Gibbs for years after they worked through their issues with Diana, the She-Devil, Fornell knows him very well. That is why he knows, that his friend is in some kind of trouble and needs help. The only thing that comes to mind is the whole mess with the Reynosa cartel, even if Gibbs didn't tell him about it, he knows. Hey, he works for the FBI after all. So he says. "Yeah, I could be there in two hours."

"Better would be in one." Gibbs gives back.

That showed Fornell the urgency of the whole matter. "I will be there." with that he hangs up the phone to get ready. The two of them don't do pleasantries, they are too old to spare time for such things.

Nothing else is needed for Gibbs, so he drives home to get ready for the rest of the day. Preparation is the key after all. Gibbs knows one thing for sure and that is the personalities of his enemies. They all share one thing in common, they always want to get him on his home turf, meaning his house. Until now nobody of them succeeded. Paloma Reynosa will not be the first. But for that he can't underestimate her, not that he does. He always treads a threat in a responsible way.

As soon as he was home he coordinates with his team as well as Gs team where they should take position around his house and outside. It may be look like he is alone, but Gibbs will not be alone. The teams will not let it happen, not after he only just found his family. The extra help in the house would be Fornell, that is why he invited him before the whole shebang happens. The news of Alejandro's death hasn't hit the media yet, so he or better they still have time.

The discussion with Fornell will not be an easy one, Gibbs knows that, so he prepared coffee. Whiskey or Bourbon probably would be a better idea, but they need a clear head to function after all, so that is out of the question. So with his favorite beverage in his favorite mug and a second one ready for his coming guest, he takes a seat at the dining table and waits. He doesn't have to wait long, because just as promised Fornell arrived at the announced time.

Being friends with Gibbs never is dull, Fornell knows that and he always looks in a particular way if something is going down. Just like he does now, so whatever is going on, can't be good. But friends have each other's back, so with a sigh he takes a place beside Gibbs, takes a sip from the offered coffee and asks. "So, what is going on?"

With that Gibbs tells him everything and if Gibbs means everything, it is everything. He starts with the murder of Shannon and Kelly, next he explains how he murdered the murderer of his wife and child and and and. It goes on for some time, until Gibbs concludes the story of the current situation including to having found family again. Fornell is pleased for his friend that he finally has something more besides the job to live for again.

After Gibbs talked so long, which still surprised Fornell, silence followed. Such a story can't be explained in parts all of it has to come out at once and that is what Gibbs did. Still Fornell needs some time to come to terms with the new situation and the fact that his best friend killed someone in cold blood. Yeah, he may have a good reason for it and Fornell isn't sure if he wouldn't have done the same thing in Jethro's place. It still is a hard nut to crack. He has to work his mind around that fact and Gibbs gives him all the time he needs.

"So let me get this straight, you shot Alejandro Rivera, the brother of Paloma Reynosa, current boss of the Reynosa cartel, to get her to your house." Fornell summarizes after he accepts, what his friend has done. It can't be changed after all and acceptance is the only thing that is available. Besides Fornell isn't ready to lose his best friend, so help he would.

"Yes and I think she should be here soon." Gibbs says as he takes a look at his watch.

"Ok, in that case I make some more coffee." Fornell says with a smile, gets up and walks to the kitchen to do just that.

In the moment Fornell activates the coffee machine Gibbs receives a message from Tony that the bird is finally landing. Shaking his head at his middles son's antics, Gibbs readies his gun as well as his phone. The gun takes position in his lap, while he activates the record function on his phone. It may surprise some that he as the technophobe as the kids call him, knows how to do that. But it really isn't that hard and he needed the record function of the phone surprisingly often. After he gets back to his coffee and waits. He knows that Fornell still needs some time in the kitchen and as soon as he registers Paloma's arrival he will be on high alert.

Turns out that he didn't have to wait long until the door to his house opened and Paloma followed by Deeks and another guy, he can't identify, enter his house. Only acknowledging the fellow agents with one glance to not blow his cover, Gibbs turns his attention to Paloma. Surprisingly she hasn't already her gun in her hand, but she definitely is armed, he knows that. But at the moment she simply walks to him and takes the seat across form him on the table, like they were old acquaintance, which was true in a sick sense of way.

The moment Paloma sits down, Marty Deeks is on alert on the outside he may still be Max Gentry, but on the inside he has Gibbs back, even if he still is Max. He will use the violence Max is known for to get the upper hand. He may not know what he has planned, but he would be part of it. Discreet he moves his hand to the gun in the back of his jeans, but didn't take it out, he just positions her there to have easy access. For now he simply will observe and wait what happens. One thing is clear to him is, Gibbs isn't alone, someone else is in the house. But he doesn't think Paloma has registered that fact. Her anger clouds her judgment, which is a good thing. Her urge for revenge makes her blind for the obvious. Not to forget he saw the teams parked and stationed outside of the house. This is a take down and nothing else, he only has to wait for the signal to get in on the action if needed. After all, you only blow your cover if it is really needed.

Bored and with a smile Gibbs takes a sip from his coffee, before he greets her. "Paloma to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit in my humble home." Of course he is provoking her, he can't resist. It also is a way to tell his best friend that they have company.

Anger starts to rise in her, it was all over her face, even if she tried to hide it. But Leroy Jethro Gibbs has the talent to destroy her countenance without even trying and she hates it. A piercing glance is the first answer to his question, before she answers verbally. "I don't know." she played by his rules for now at least. "Maybe the fact that you killed my brother."

"A that." Gibbs says with a shoulder shrug, like it is his job to kill people for fun. Not to forget Alejandro isn't really dead, but he wouldn't tell her that. No she will not know about this little information either today or at a later time. "What can I say I wanted this to end." he tells her matter-of-factly. It is the truth after all.

The smile on her face frightens to others in the room, even Emilo, who had seen her in different moods during his service for the cartel. The smile was cold, calculated and promised a hurt for the person, she currently was looking at. Her promise of pain doesn't affect him at all. "A feed you definitely achieved, but instead of killing me, I end you. Finally." she tells him.

Gibbs couldn't resist, he starts laughing. It simply was too funny. Villains always make the same mistake of thinking they get away with what they planned and come out on top, while it is the other way around. His laughing pisses Paloma off and as always anger leads to mistakes. In her anger she takes out her gun and points it a Gibbs. That is the point, where Gibbs wants her. "Sorry." he says and composes himself to his normal stoic self. "But it simply is to funny. You think that you have won." He can't help but to rub it in.

Perplex she stares at him for a moment, before she asks. "What are you talking about?"

Instead of answering Tobias Fornell steps out of the kitchen with his gun raised at her and says. "FBI."

Wordlessly she stares from Gibbs to the other agent, a person she didn't know. She didn't accept to see anyone in the house of her rival. She thought he would be alone, but she can't change that now. No words come to mind, but it wasn't needed as Gibbs says. "Did you really think that I would sit here." he points at himself. "waiting for you to show up, without anyone having my six. After all wasn't it Tennessee Williams, who said 'I've the guts to die. What I want to know is, have you got the guts to live?"

All were looking at him as if he had lost it or at least all, but Paloma. Tennessee Williams is her favorite author after all and she will know, what he wants to say with this. Not that it would change the outcome, he only gives her a way to choose life instead of death. Yeah, he wants her out of the way and locked up so that she can't harm him or his family, but death is too much. He already has sinned enough in matters of the Reynosa Cartel or better the Hernandaz family, so he lets her decide which way she wants to choose from here.

"He also said 'How beautiful it is and how easily it can be broken." was Palomas answer after thinking about the quote. She may want to live, but without Alejandro there is nothing to live for in her opinion, so she would choose death instead.

Gibbs accepts that, but now her death doesn't weigh on his soul. No, she chose want she wants, but it doesn't mean that he will give it to her easily. "Put the gun down." he says as he takes out his own gun. He isn't a hitman.

This is the moment that Emilo realizes that he made a mistake, all those years ago as he decided to work for the cartel. Instead of getting a legal job, he chose the criminal way out and now it will haunt him. He knows the he will not get out of this, at least not without some serious prison time, which is better than losing your life. But he has family after all and they need him. That is why he decided that no matter what, he wouldn't take place in this showdown. He simply would butt out.

"If I don't want to, what will you do. Besides after all we are three you are only two. One of us still will get out of this unaffected." she concludes. In her mind Emilo always would have her back and even if she doesn't know Max Gentry from the next guy. He is a criminal like her, who wants to get out of this situation just like her.

But as Emilo steps away from her and says. "I will not take part in this." she knows that she has lost a big advantage. But still she wouldn't give up; her revenge will be served, even if she has to die in the process for it.

"Paloma Reynosa I would put the gun down if I were you." Fornell tries to reason with her. He doesn't want a blood bath here and having her behind bars still is a strike against the cartel, especially if the second in command will be taken down in the process. This way they don't have anyone, who can take over and with him the hierarchy will crumple and fall, at least that is what Fornell hopes for.

Paloma turns with a hard glance at the FBI agent and says. "I don't think so. Do you know what this man did to me?" she asks metaphorical. They all know that she will tell them no matter what. "First he killed my father and now he killed my brother."

Gibbs wanted to defend himself, but his best friend was faster as he answers. "And if I remember correctly your father killed his wife and child. A child, who only was 8 years old at the time and now you as well as your brother threaded him and his new family."

That was like a slap in the face. Not the fact that his daughter was only eight years old, who cares about that, she didn't matter in Palomas mind. No what matters is that her last card was taken away from her. She thought he didn't know that he had a son and a daughter out there, but apparently he found out before she could exploit that. They would have been her next target, before Alejandro died. But they already must be in hiding, considering his son was an agent as well.

The shock must be seen all over her face, so Gibbs says. "What Paloma did you think that I wouldn't find out that you hired a hacker to get intel on me and that you found my lost children in the process. Turns out there are still some criminal's with a conscious out there, because he didn't like that you would target my grandson, a little boy, so he gave us a heads up."

Anger, frustration and full on rage was displayed on Paloma's face. Her whole plan, her whole house of cards broke apart, nothing is left she can fuel her revenge with besides shooting Gibbs. So that is what she did, but as soon as the gun was fired Gibbs moves out of the way, the bullet still hits him in the shoulder, but that was way better than the heart where it was aimed at. Only a moment after Paloma fired Fornell fired at her and gunned her down. One hit through the heart and she was dead.

Moments later the doors to Gibbs house open and his team members storms in gun blazing. "Federal agents stand down." G and Sam yell at the same time. They still have to keep up the appearance, only this way they can keep Deeks cover intact. You never know, when you need a cover again.

According to his role as Max Deeks cursed. "Fuck the feds, damn." before he goes down on his knees so that they can cuff him. Emilo follows his lead and was taking in custody as well. Only moments later G cuffs him, while Sam does the same with Emilo. Both were leaded out of the house. Out of the corner of his eyes Deeks sees that the team already starts to process the scene.

The mission was over for him, but now comes the hard part and Deeks knows it. G leads him to his car, where he placed Deeks in the backseat. As soon as he sat down, Deeks starts to work on getting his bearings back together. Closing his eyes he concentrates on everything he has done as Max and assessed it to bring it in line with his morality. Not an easy task, but Deeks has to manage it if he doesn't want to lose his job, he knows that.

Absorbed in his thoughts Deeks didn't notice the drive to HQ nor that G has him constantly in view. G was working in his mind, how he can help his team member, who was a friend as well as family member. He already told Sam that he would take care of Deeks after they arrived at their destination, of course he didn't tell him why it is important. It was telling that Deeks didn't tell the team about his father or his stay in the foster care system and that is why G knows that Deeks wants to keep those things to himself. Something G can and would respect.

They arrived at the NAVI Yard faster than G would have accepted. With a glance at Sam he tells him silently to take care of the other suspect as he gets out of the car. Opening the door beside Deeks, G gets the attention of his team member, who opens his eyes with it. For a moment he was disorientated before he comes back to his senses and knows what is going on. To still maintain his cover G roughly moves Deeks out of the car and leads him to the holding cells like Sam does with the other man. But instead of leading him to a cell G brings Deeks to the changing room of the gym. At the current hour not many were present, so it was the perfect room to help Deeks get out of his current mindset.

As soon as he enters the changing room, G closes the door behind them. After he was sure they were alone he locks the door and opens the cuffs of his team member. Instead of getting him to talk G takes a seat and simply watches him. Deeks needs to come to him without being prompted by G. He has to open up on his own.

Nothing happens in the beginning Deeks isn't ready for it. His mind is currently trying to process both mindsets himself and Max. With no other cover does Deeks have so much problems. It is hard for him to come back to himself after being Max Gentry again. No wonder he created Max as the exact opposite of him with the same background. This way they become the both sides of the same medallion. Closing his eyes, taking deep breaths and going over what happened, leads Deeks to one question. "Why am I here?" he asks the room.

That is a good start as any. "I thought it would be a good idea that we talk … in private."

Now Deeks turns around and looks at the person, who brought him here. Until he laid eyes on G he wasn't sure, who it was. "Why?" was the simple question.

The answer to that question can either lead to Deeks opening or closing. But G has to answer, that doesn't mean he wouldn't choose his words carelessly. So after a moment of thinking G says. "I think I remember one of the better foster home I was in. There I not only got three meals a day, but sometimes even a nice word before I went to school. Of course I only was there for a short time, like always with the good homes I don't know why, but I always was longer at the bad ones. But the point is that those good homes helped me to become a decent guy and not an asshole."

Never before has G Callen elaborated about his life in foster car. Not to Hetty, not to Gibbs and for sure not to Nell, not to anyone. It is a time of his life he doesn't like to talk about. It may have shaped him, but he simply wants to forget it, instead of thinking about it. Something Deeks as a fellow member of the foster care system knows, because he feels the same way. So that he hears this here mean's only one thing to Deeks and that is that G knows about his time in foster care, now. But of course he still would deny it. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you know the feeling, after all I guess you have similar experiences as me." G points out. He tries to bring them on the same level as equals, before he tackles the problem with the cover.

Defeated Deeks falls on the bench and sighs. His biggest secret got out and his team leader knows about it now. Yeah, he may have similar experiences, maybe even worse, but Deeks still hates to be judged because of it. "Yes, I have." he admits, he doesn't see any sense in denying it further. But he still doesn't want to talk about it now or ever. "Why is that important now?"

"Simple I learned that you have problems with Max Gentry and I want to help you with it." G explains.

"How?" was Deeks first reaction, but after a moment he can answer his own question. "Nell." He was a little hurt that she would tell G about his life, but he also knows that Nell is one of the compassionates person he ever met and that she only would have done it, because she is concerned for him, which was nice. But it still doesn't make the situation any better. "And my time in foster care is related to that in what way?"

That was harder to answer, even if G knows, what point he wants to make, it still is hard to find the right words. Considering words normally are not G strong suit. No, he himself normally runs for the hills, if Sam wants to talk, so he knows how Deeks feels. But at the moment he has to act as the team leader to help his agent. "A bad life doesn't lead to a bad life, we both are the best examples. But I have to be truthful that you are the better person in my opinion. Yes, we both work in law enforcement, but you found a more suited home in it, than me." He keeps to himself that taking a cover simply helps him to be someone else beside a simple letter. "We both learned in foster care, who or what we don't want to be. We choose the hard way instead of the easy way, because it is more rewarding.

"I know you feel like you are Max as well as Deeks." The face Deeks makes almost makes G laugh, but the matter is too important to joke about it. Deeks simply wasn't prepared that someone can read him that easy. "But you can't forget that you were Marty Deeks long before you choose to become Max Gentry. You may have similarities with the cover, but they defined yourself as Deeks and nobody else. Yeah the cover is easy, but that doesn't make you Max. It simply is a reminder for you, what you don't want to be. Concentrate on that and nothing else."

It is not the first time that Deeks hears those words, not in that order, but the meaning is the same. But for the first time he can see that truth in them, simply because they come from a source, who knows what it is like to go off the rails and that will always only be the easy way out. Only because something is easy doesn't mean you have to do it. Deeks never wanted the easy way, would he have chosen that, he wouldn't have shot his father, but instead have simply run away from home.

It is true that he does things as Max Gentry, that are disgusting. But he also does such things under another covers, so he can't give Max more power than he already has. This way he loses himself in the process. Max Gentry is a cover nothing more, he was created out of thin air, while Marty Deeks evolved out of hard work, sweat and self-reflection. They may be the same medallion, but Marty Deeks is on the head more times than Max Gentry ever will be.

With that in mind Deeks slowly takes off his clothes. In a process of sheading his clothes, he sheds the cover at the same time. Every cloth he takes off, gives him more space between himself and the cover. It is like a self-cleaning and with the clothes he stored in one of the lockers, which he puts on, now he becomes himself again.

Seeing what Deeks is doing, tells G that his work is done. He helped the snake to shed his skin and with that in mind he gets up to leave his team member alone. He will be there if he needs him, but for now all Deeks needs is tranquility to finish the process of becoming himself and that is what he gives him.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	18. Chapter 17

**calire de l'aube** \- thank you that like my story. There is only this chapter and an epilogue missing left, but no worries there will be another story in the Domino verse.

 **bjq** \- Lets wait and see, what you say to this.

 **DS2010** \- As always I love to hear from you. I hope you like the end of this story as well.

* * *

I don't own NCIS or NCIS LA, only this storyline

 **Chapter 17**

The week since defeating the thread against his family was eventful, long and happy, just what they all needed. It gave the Gibbs family more time to get to know each other and become a family, which made them happy. It still isn't easy, but being a family shouldn't be easy you have to work with each other to be a family and that is hard.

The paperwork for the death of Paloma as well as the imprisonment of Alejandro Rivera, is finished. It was easy to charge him with terrorism and being part of a drug cartel. All the evidence for that was found at the bar, where Deeks met Paloma. The events during the week all leaded to this day.

On Saturday, in the week following of Paloma Reynosa's death, a big family dinner was planned in the Gibbs house. The L.A. team will leave the next day to go back to work after their short vacation in the capitol. Even if the definition of a vacation is a far scratch. As goodbyes they decided to all have dinner together and Gibbs was currently preparing the grill for that event.

All would be present of his NCIS family or almost all. One person will not be part of it and it is her own fault. Thinking back at the events from two days ago, still makes him angry. Two days ago Abby visited Gibbs out of the blue and demanded attention. He somehow hoped that the bridges between all of them could be mended, even with what she had done, but she burned that to the ground.

 **Flashback**

 _In her usual way Abby storms into Gibbs house without knocking. Not that anyone else knocks, but it would have showed Gibbs that she tries to be better and not put herself first. That was the first strike, but he still wants to give her a chance as he sees her enter his house uninvited. He simply doesn't want a bad work environment; because that is the only relationship he wants with her. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs." she yells while running to him and giving him one of her monster hugs, without her considering if he actually wants such a hug, which he actually hates._

 _He never liked them, they simply hurt too much. But he never wanted to tell her that, because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. But that was before. "Oww, Abby that hurts."_

 _Offended she stops the embrace, steps away from him and asks. "What are you talking about?" She was perplexed, her silver fox never would have talked to her in such a tone._

 _With a hard glance he looks at her and says. "I hate your hugs, can you please stop."_

 _That was all that was needed to get Abby ranting. She can't believe it, that he still is talking to her like she was unimportant. Yeah, she made a mistake, but it is just McGee. She still is the favorite in her eyes. She simply forgets that Nell and Tim are Gibbs children. It simply is all McGee's fault. "You shouldn't listen to McSnitch. He is a dumb bastard and doesn't know a thing."_

 _That right there was strike two for Gibbs. "Stop it Abby, Tim is my son and I always hated your hugs. You simply hurt the people with them."_

 _Like a child she declares. "No, I do not. McGee simply incited me against you. Since you know that he is your son, you treat me like dirt and I don't like that."_

 _"Sorry to disappoint you Abby, but after the things you have done, I can't treat you differently." she wants to interrupt him and say that she has done nothing wrong. As favorite it was her right to lord over McGee and it will always be this way. But Gibbs stopes her with a hard glare. "And I am not only talking about Tim. No, he wasn't the only one, who was victim of your actions. You disrespected Tony if he was the lead on a case, only because you feared that I wouldn't come back. You even spoke against Ziva, because she isn't like you and doesn't wear her feelings on her tongue. You thought that you have all the rights, but that was a wrong assumption." he tells her in a hard voice._

 _"But I am the favorite." she gives back and like a child stops with her foot to express her discomfort with it._

 _Her behavior invoked strike three and just like during a baseball game she was out. Gibbs has enough, he thought that she would come here to apologize, but that will never happen, because Abby things that she is right. It is time to bring her down from her high horse. "Sorry to disappoint, but you were the favorite. Now you are just the spoiled stepchild." Anger and outraged was seen in her eyes. But before she can burst, Gibbs adds. "I request that you leave my house you are not welcome."_

 _Stomping she stands across from Gibbs and can't believe what she hears. She came here to bring the things back to how they belong, but that apparently isn't possible. To say she is pissed is severely understated, would she be a comic figure, you could see seen the steam come out of her ears. At least it looked that way to Gibbs and he couldn't help himself he laughed. That shocked Abby more, the world changed and she can't turn it around, so she storms away with a huff and hopes that she maybe can change it the future._

 _To Abby all the others are at fault, but that she played a big part in her self-destruction didn't come to her mind. A mind that is brilliant, but like with other cases of brilliant minds, they become also egomaniacs, something Abby definitely is. But Gibbs can't forgive her actions and he doesn't need her, he has a family._

It still breaks his heart. But not for the girl she currently is, but for the girl he met all those years ago. She was so full of intelligence, power and happiness, she included everyone in her world. But somehow on the way, she lost herself and Gibbs somehow feels guilty because of it. But he bans those thoughts and concentrates on happier thoughts, like the visit of his family in only an hours' time. He still has so much to do.

After the grill was prepared, Gibbs went on with the rest of his list for today like getting the table ready, cleaning the living room a bit and definitely putting away his sleeping things. He doesn't want his daughter to know, that he just sleeps on the couch, while he has a functional room with a wide bed upstairs. But it simply is to hard to sleep in that room. But explaining to her is a discussion he definitely doesn't want with his daughter or son for that matter. Their relationship still is so new for that.

Normally his father would have helped him, but after his only living granddaughter and his great-grandson were leaving the city tomorrow he decided to spend the day with them. If Gibbs remembers correctly they were visiting the zoo. Jackson will leave tomorrow as well, his store in Stillwater doesn't run on his own. He may have a helper for now, but Jackson Gibbs never achieved to stay away from his store for long.

At six o'clock the first to arrive were his father, Nell, Lucas and G. Nell was the only one who wanted to knock, but her attempt was stopped as her grandfather and her lover simply step into the house. "Son, where are you?" Jackson greets as he enters. With the mashed potatoes in hand, which she made for today's Dinner Nell followed them into the house. G was carrying the salad. Both things they prepared before they visited the zoo with their eager son. Okay she prepared the things, he only watched, but that was the best way to preserve the food and not to destroy it with his cooking.

"In the kitchen." Gibbs answer followed. He was preparing the steaks with his special marinade.

As soon as Lucas hears the voice of his grandfather he runs in the direction from where it came from. Only moments later his little body collides with Gibbs and he says. "G'andpa, miss you."

Ruffling his hear, Gibbs answer. "I missed you as well buddy."

At a slower pace, but with equally amount of happiness Nell followed her son to the kitchen. It was the first time that she was here, until now they only met outside of the house. A short glance tells her that the house may be inhabited, but that doesn't mean it is lived in. No wonder, after all it is the house he lived with her mother and sister in, according to G and Tim at least. Maybe he should move, she thinks, but she never would tell him that or at least not now, their relationship is to new for her to tell her father that he needs to start living without their mother by his side, maybe someday, when she is brave enough.

On the way in she puts the mashed potatoes at the table right beside the salad, before she enters the kitchen as well. With a kiss on the cheek she kisses her father. "Hi Dad."

"Hey Nelly-Belly." he greets her. He came up with the nickname three days ago and called her that since then. Not that she likes it very much. She is way too old for such a nickname form her father. But on the other hand it also is very sweet and shows her that she is important to him, that he is happy to have her in his live. Subconsciously her hand wanders to her flat belly as she hopes that the new addition to the family will be as well received as her.

G and Jackson were already in the kitchen and simply watch the interaction between father and daughter. As her hand lands on her flat belly a memory from the past week is jogged and G smiles.

 **Flashback**

 _The day was long and exhausting. They were finally done with the interrogations of all the cartel members and found enough evidence to put Alejandro behind bars without problems. On the way home Nell informed him, that they would have the night off, because Lucas would stay with Gibbs for the night. Normally G would have been nervous, but if he trusts one person to keep his son save it would be her or better their father. So he was looking forward to a nice, quiet evening with Nell all to himself. Dinner, maybe a movie, but most of all Nell in his arms._

 _As he enters the hotel room, in which they still were living for the moment, he was surprised. The room was bathed in candlelight and dinner was already on the table. Nell was waiting for him, a little nervous, if G wasn't reading her body language right. Not that he has an idea why, so he calks it up that she wanted to surprise him. Surprising him isn't an easy task, normally he sniffs such things out without a problem. With a smile on his face, he walks to her, kisses her with all the love he feels for her and says. "Hey baby, I missed you."_

 _A smile starts on her face and Nells nervousness falls away. "I missed you too." With her hands she invites him to take a seat across form her, which he does without problems, he was famished after all._

 _As he puts the napkin on his lap, he asks. "What's the occasion?"_

 _The nerves were coming back, but Nell fights is. It is nothing bad after all, what she wants to tell him, even if she is unsure, how he will react to the news. But hey, the brave get rewarded. "I went to a doctors appointment today." she can't resist teasing him a bit._

 _Worry starts on his face as he looks at her to ask. "I hope everything is alright?"_

 _"Everything is fine." she tells him._

 _"Good." with that he looks at his plate and asks bewildered, because the food on his plate looks funny. "So what do we eat?"_

 _Smiling she answers. "We have baby carrots, baby steak, baby mashed potatoes and baby pie as dessert."_

 _He sense a theme as he looks at her with every new item she listed it become somehow clearer to him, but that can't be it or? But the way she pronounced baby was telling for him. At least to him, he was a trained investigator after all. "Are you …?"_

 _He didn't get far as she interrupts him and says non-chalantly. "Pregnant, yes."_

 _It took him only a moment until her words register in his mind before a smile starts on his face. All he says in answer to that is. "Lucas is getting his sibling after all!" Nell smiles wider and happy tears were running down her face as he gathers her in his arms. Save to say that dinner was forgotten after that as they showed each other, how happy they were with this development._

The greetings form his future brother-in-law bring him out of his memory as a hand lands on his shoulder. "Hey G."

"Hey Tim." Tim arrived with Ziva on his arms, who currently was greeting Nell and Gibbs.

G watches them for a moment. As Ziva and him collected the rest of the family two days after the finished the threat form the cabin, they started to get to know each other better. They have things in common in matters of the work they have done in their lives and G likes her. Even if she is different in character to Tim, she suits him at least in his opinion. Something Nell shares with him. Nell and Ziva hit it off like a house on fire after Tim introduced her as his girlfriend, with Gibbs knowing about them and giving them the okay. They are openly committed to each other. No more hiding from their team.

"How was your day?" Tim asks G.

"Funny, we were at the zoo with Jack and Lucas, he had so much fun." he answers with a smile on his face. It was funny to watch his son run from animal to animal and smile like it was Christmas day. If he had to bet, G would say that his son would do something with animals in his future work life, he loves them all so much and animals make him happy. His happiness was so infatuating that G is thinking about getting him a dog, but for now that is only a thought. Especially after he saw his son interact with J, Tim's dog. The name still is hilarious in Gs mind, but it wasn't Tim's choice after all. G glances at Tim and asks. "And your day?"

"Quiet, after long weeks, we had our first Saturday off and that was heaven. Sleeping in and all that." Tim answer not revealing that he and Ziva weren't sleeping that much, but G isn't new to this and he can read him like a book. With a loving glance Tim looks at Ziva and he is happy to have her in his live, especially after the day before.

 **Flashback**

 _Finally after putting it off for five days Tim was standing outside of Tony's apartment. Still stalling Tim gives himself a pep talk and hopes that he will not lose a brother after today. With a deep breath he knocks on the door and waits. He knows that even with it being Friday Tony went home today to have a quiet night. Something that was unusual for him, but Tim accepted it without questions, because it gave him the opportunity to talk to him._

 _After some moments the doors were opened by a smiling Tony. Wouldn't have Tim been so nervous he would have seen that the smile on Tony's face flattered for a moment, before he asked. "Tim, what are you doing here?"_

 _"I wanted to talk to you, can I come in." Tim asks him. With a nod Tony steps aside and lets Tim in. It wasn't the first time that Tim was in Tony's apartment, but Tim is still impressed by how his partner lives. In comparison to his own one room apartment this was almost a castle to him._

 _Following Tim into the living room Tony invites Tim to take a seat. "What do you want to talk about?"_

 _Tony can see that Tim is nervous about something and after thinking for a moment about it, he has a slight idea, what is going on with his probie. But he still would give his little brother time to talk to him. Closing his eyes for a moment for gathering his thoughts Tim took his time, before he looks at Tony and says. "Tony, I wanted to tell you about Ziva and me." he jumps into the deep end first, why wait. "I am sorry if I or we hurt you with it. I know that you have feelings for her, but I wanted to tell you first, before you hear it from someone else that Ziva and I are a couple."_

 _Yepp, Tony was right and to Tim's surprise a smile starts on his face. "You don't have to worry about that. I already know about it and I think that you are great for each other."_

 _"You do?" Tim asks him perplex._

 _With a snort Tony asks. "What do you expect that I would want to fight you for her. I may have had feelings for her in the past, but that is over, she is more of a sister to me than anything else and you are my brother. I don't want to lose either of you." His current relationship could change that and with this he maybe gets some brownie points in the future. But he doesn't want to revival, who was he seeing at the moment, so best to get Tim out of the apartment before she comes over, like they planned. But he still has to word his thoughts in that matter, something he may receive as well in the future. "But speaking about Ziva being my sister, if you hurt you I hurt her."_

 _A gulp escapes Tim, because he knows that Tony would only speak about such things if he means them. "I try not to hurt her. She means so much to me." Tim promises, because that is the best he can do, other things would be too far fetched. Relationship don't work that way._

 _Tony sees that his message is received and smiles. "Good, do you want something to drink?" he asks and hopes that the answer would be no, because his dates arrival is getting closer and closer and he doesn't want that they cross path just yet._

 _His faith wasn't misplaced as Tim answers. "No, Ziva and I go to the movies tonight."_

 _"Don't let me stop you from having fun." Tony says and almost throws him out of the apartment. Again, would Tim not been so revealed that he still has a big brother, he would have interrupted the actions at what it is. But he still was to out of it. So, he lets himself moved out of the door and in the direction of the stairs. Would he have been aware of his surroundings and also looking at the elevator, which dinged, he would have seen, who Tony is dating. But for now it still is a secret._

As if thinking of him makes him appear, Tony enters the house of his boss together with Tobias Fornell, who was introduced to the new additions of the family shortly after they resolved the situation with the cartel. Especially Lucas was taken with the old agent and they all learned that he was good judge of character with his whole soul searching thing during the first meeting of someone new. Happy Lucas yells. "Unca Toby." and runs to him.

The others in the room smile at the show of affection from Lucas and the slightly embarrassed FBI agent. But he still greets him with "Hey kiddo." Since his Emily was already a teenager he hadn't any contact with children of Lucas age so he was a little out of his debt. But he likes the little guy and he is happy for best friend to have family again. It is good to be part of it as well.

After a short embrace Lucas steps away, takes Tobias Fornell's hand and leads him to the table, where already some of the others were sitting. Gibbs and his father, both were outside and manning the grill for the steaks. "You sit here." Lucas declares as he leads him to a seat that was close to his own. With a smile Tobias Fornell takes the offered seat.

He was sitting down only for a moment as the next guests arrive. Director Vance, Hetty and Sam all arrived together. Each carrying something for the table and after greeting the others were taking a seat at the table as well. Only two seats were still unoccupied. But not for long as Gibbs and Jackson enter the house with the steaks for dinner, the last two members for this family gathering arrived together.

Kensi and Deeks used the last week to get each to know other better or better Deeks decided to come clean to her, about his past. That was one hell of an awkward conversation, but it was necessary. It deepened the trust between them. As they take a seat, both remember it.

 **Flashback**

 _As soon as the mission was over Kensi was in search for her partner. She has a feeling that he needs her. Not, that he would ever tell her that, but she still knows. She found G on her way down and he told her where to find Deeks, but also warns her not to bother him. Even with his warning she went to see her partner. It was a good idea that she did that. She was right he needs her._

 _Deeks was still in the locker room; only half dressed with his own clothes as Kensi enters and one glance at her is all that is needed to convince him to talk with her. "Hey Fern." he greets her with his special nickname for her, to lighten to mood._

 _"Deeks." she greets and takes a look at him. "Are you alright."_

 _"No … yes … I hope I will be." he answer insecure, something Kensi wasn't used to. She can deal with a cocky clown, but a depressed Deeks was new to her. But she still would try to help him._

 _"What is going on?" she asks him._

 _Instead of answering he points at the seat beside him to invite her to sit down. After only a moment of hesitation she follows his lead. With that he starts to tell her his life story. "I never told you about this, but I was in foster care. The reason was that I shot my father with 13 before he could kill my mother with his bare hands in his drunken state." The memories are still as fresh as if they only happened yesterday and the tears were the best indicator for it._

 _Speechless Kensi looks at him. She never would have guessed that, but she asks herself why he tells her now and not sooner. But one glance at the discarded clothes she saw him wear as Max Gentry give her a clue. The file about this cover she read after he went out to become that man, wasn't a pleasant want. Max Gentry and Marty Deeks share many similarities. That is why she knows that he sees himself as Max. "Max is just a cover; you are still Marty Deeks my pain in the ass partner." she tells him matter-of-factly._

 _A chuckle escapes him, she always knows how to improve his mood. "I know that or better after I talked with Callen I accepted that. But this is why I wanted to tell you this."_

 _"And why?"_

 _He looks at her with a resolved glance and answers. "Because I wanted the secrets between my partner and me to stop. I trust you."_

 _That is everything a partner wants to hear, that the other trust him, may it be a work or romantic relationship. She trusts him as well, but she has secrets of her own. But after he gave her the benefit of the doubt to keep his secrets she wanted to return the favor and from there they started to talk about everything. Now nothing is between them, at least for now all is good._

All the food was on the table, the whole family was sitting around it and they were ready to eat as Gibbs gets up to say. "Just some short words as many know I am not someone for endless speeches." that got him some snorts, just like he planned. "But I wanted to say thank you for coming today and welcome to the new members." His glance swipes over the faces around the table as he adds. "Hopefully we will have more of this family dinners in the future. So cheers and let's eat." with that he sits down again.

The others chorus. "Hear, hear." with their glasses in hand and together the cheer to him. They were a family and even if the continent is between them, they would try to come visit and have as much family dinners as possible. The dinner was joyful, tasteful, funny and simply all of them want to repeat it as soon as possible.

The L.A team was ready to leave Washington the next day, but leaving meant nothing bad, it wasn't forever and they all know they still have a place in this makeshift family, even with them being away.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	19. Epilogue

I don't own NCIS or NCIS LA, only this storyline

 **Epilogue**

It's been two weeks since G with his team went back to L.A and with it his daughter as well as grandson. It wasn't easy for Gibbs to let them go after he just found them, but having Tim with him helped at least. But he still misses them.

But that will change soon, because Vance announced that he would transfer Tim off of his team. Their family connection prohibits them to work on the same team together. He gave them a month to get all their paper work in orderm including the whole mess with the Reynosa Cartel, that finally was dealt with, before he would transfer him. Something Gibbs was grateful for, he doesn't know what he would do if they still would have that thread hanging of their heads.

The director also took the time to find a new position for Tim, where he can be appreciated and live to his full potential, at least that is what his father hopes for. For a moment Gibbs considers to retire for real this time so that Tony, Ziva and Tim could stay together as a team. But with the growing relationship between Ziva and Tim that isn't a good idea, so he dismissed the idea as soon as it came to mind. Considering that Gibbs wasn't sure if he could pull through with it, he simply loves his work way too much. Only something major has to happen that this option will be a possibility for him, Gibbs is sure of that.

But work wasn't the only connection between Tim and Gibbs anymore. Since the stay in the cabin they had dinner almost every second day. Hey they have some catching up to do, after all the years they missed with each other. Tony and Ziva joined them one time. That is why they all decided that they would go to dinner with each other at least once a week. They all don't want to lose contact with their team member, who has to leave. They are a family and even if they wouldn't work together anymore, that will not change, not in the slightest.

That is why Gibbs is currently getting ready for one of this family dinners as he started to call them in his head. Today it was at Tony's apartment with Tony cooking and Gibbs is looking forward to it. He loves his son's cooking. He and Tim are phenomenal cooks. But Gibbs loves Italian food, even before he started to eat Tony's prepared food.

Since the revelation of having children, Gibbs started to call all the people he considers his children openly, including the not biological ones like G, Tony and Ziva. Not only in his mind, but to anyone, who wants to know about it. The smiles they wear every time he does that tell him that he is doing the right thing. The saying is true, having children changes you and in Gibbs case is a good thing.

This new situation helped him to heal his broken heart a little bit and it is getting better and better with every day. Little did he know that the next domino is about to fall, and the world of the Gibbs family will once again turned upside down.

As Gibbs takes his keys for his cars, there was a knock on his door. Something that takes him aback, because everyone who visits him, knows that he doesn't lock the door, he already lost the most important elements of his life. There is nothing else of value in the house, which leads to his open door policy. So who could it be, he asks himself as he walks to open the door?

Not even opening the door he was hit with the first strike. The two people he sees through the window of the door let his heart stop and he simply stands there and stares for seconds, minutes, hell it could have been hours for all Gibbs knows, because time simply stood still for him. He wasn't the only one frozen in time, the other two simply look at him without doing anything.

Finally after a lifetime Gibbs opens the door and takes a closer look at the people on the other side. Before he can say anything the older one says to him. "Hey Gibbs, can we come in?"

For a moment he was speechless, before he simply says. "Rule 39."

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_**

 ** _Yes, there will be a sequel, when I don't know. But I will post another story in my Dominos Universe, you only have to wait for it. I only know that the next installment will be only NCIS. As soon as it is up, I will post it at the end of this story._**


End file.
